The knight and the dove kingdom hearts viersion
by oldcross
Summary: Eager to secure permanent loyalty from Sora, King Mickey commands him to marry into one of the his most loyal families. But Ansem's oldest daughter, the beautiful yet deceitful Namine, scorns the king's edict. The task falls to his younger daughter Kairi.
1. A letter from the King?

**Well friends I am at it again, it has been a very long time since I uploaded a story for Kingdom Hearts and I hope you enjoy it. I would like to make absolutely clear that I did not come up with the plot for this story it was originally written by a wonderful romance novelist by the name Lori Wick if you enjoy this story then you might like the other Lori Wick book I have up loaded called where the wild rose blooms the legend of Zelda version. I do not own any characters that are mentioned from the kingdom hearts series or any of the final fantasy games.**

Magical Kingdom

1531

"What of Ansem of Hallo bastion castle? He's a loyal lord."

"Yes, my liege, he is," Donald Duck, chief of adviser to King Mickey VIII, spoke in agreement. Ansem is most devoted. He's one of your dukes."

"I know my own lords, Donald!" Mickey's voice turned with irritation. "Does Ansem have any sons?"

"Only daughters. Two."

Mickey scowled at Donald as though it were the other man's fault and then frowned at nothing in particular, his gaze on some distant spot. He was silent for just moments, however, his powerful mind moving in consideration.

"Tell me of Sora, Donald. Sora of Twilight Crest."

"Word has come to me that young Sora has just returned from a trip to see his mother. She lives in the north country."

"He hasn't taken a wife, has he?" Mickey's scowl was back in place.

"No, your grace. He's hardworking, engrossed in running of his keep. I do not believe that such a thing has crossed his mind."

"A viscount, is he?" Mickey's mind moved swiftly again, and Donald knew better than to even smile over Mickey's earlier comment that he knew his own lords.

"No, my lord," he said stoically. "He's an earl."

"Ansem's daughter..." Mickey speared his aid with another glance. "Naminé has been to court, but what of the other? Is she older or younger?"

"Younger. Kairi must be 17 by now."

"Ansem would lay down his life for me," Mickey said without boast. "I'm sure of this."

"As would Sora, I believe," Donald inserted gently.

"Yes," the king agreed. "He has proved himself loyal, but as you said, he is young. I think a union is in order.

Donald smiled. If Mickey felt it would be advantageous to the throne, he would marry an infant to a man gray with age.

"Send word, first to Ansem and then to Sora," Mickey commanded. "The choice of the bride is to be Ansem's, but we won't rush things. I want Sora content as well. Tell both Ansem and the young earl they have a year. No, make it six months."

"As you wish," Donald spoke humbly while making notes.

They did not discuss the marriage or Ansem of Hallo bastion castle again. But Sora of Twilight Crest was the subject for long minutes to follow.

**And now chapter 1, please enjoy.**

(&)

"Who was that, Ansem?"

The lord of Hallo bastion castle turned slowly to see his wife enter the room but did not immediately answer her. Studying her a moment, he thought her beauty timeless; she was al lovely today as she'd been as a bride. But he also knew that her beauty sank no deeper than her skin. His eyes narrowed when he thought of the storm the king's news would induce.

"Ansem!" Larxene's voice was no longer softly curious but harsh with irritation. "Is something the matter? Who was that man?"  
"A messenger from Mickey," Ansem told her.

Larxene's eyes widened. "Is the news bad?"

"I fear you will think so."  
Larxene's eyes narrowed with anger. She had not bothered with a wimple, so she now swung her head, causing her mane of thick, blond hair to fall from one shoulder.

"What nonsense do you speak?"

"Only that Mickey wishes our family to unite with that of Twilight Crest. He has ordered that our neighbor should marry one of our daughters."

Larxene was well and truly horrified. "Surely not Namine?"

Ansem shrugged. "She is the eldest."

"I don't care!" Larxene's voice was turning shrill. "I will never allow her to settle for an earl. We'll keep Namine hidden. If he never sees her, he can't choose-"

"I am to choose," Ansem cut in.

"Well, it's settled then," Larxene said with a laugh that turned from relief to cruelty. "You'll have to send for Kairi."

Ansem took a breath. "I will speak to Namine first."

This time Larxene laughed in true amusement. "She'll never agree. I'll fetch her myself, and you can ask her."

"You mean she's here?" Ansem's brow lowered. "I thought she'd gone to the Magical Kingdom."

"No, she's not leaving until tomorrow. I'll go now and send her to you."

"No."

Larxene halted in her walk from the great hall and turned slowly back to her spouse. Ansem had to keep form flinching over the hatred he saw in her eyes, but his mind was resolute. He knew that if her mother spoke to her first.

"You will remain here, and we will speak to her together."

Larxene took a seat, but Ansem could see that she was furious. He knew she might not speak to him for days or possibly weeks, but he was determined to have his won way this time.

Minutes later a servant was sent to fetch the elder of Ansem's daughters. Her parents settled down to wait in frigid silence.

Namine' never hurried unless it pleased to do so, and Ansem hated to be kept waiting. Having taken lessons from her mother from the past 19 years, Kairi was an expert at irritating her father. More than 20 minutes passed before she made an appearance, but Ansem was still calm- in truth, he was filled with an amused anticipation. He knew his daughter to be deceitful above all women; and for the first time he rather looked forward to the creative excuse she was sure to give for not coming on time.

Sure enough, Namine's look when she entered the great hall was one of regret. Her eyes were wide with remorse, her lovely face apologetic, sweet even.

"I was told just this moment that you wanted me," she said softly. Her humbleness was so real that Ansem could only shake his head. To those who did not really know Namine, she seemed so sweet. Ansem did know her, however, and wasted no time informing her of the situation.

"King Mickey has ordered that our household be joined to that of Twilight Crest," he spoke without preamble. "You will be married to Sora."

All humility fell away. Namine's face became a mask of hatred and disgust, turning her normally lovely features into a repulsive sneer.

"Never," she nearly hissed. "I am _not_ ready to wed, and when I am, I will _never_ settle for an earl."

Her words so echoed those of her mother that Ansem mentally gave up. However, Namine was not through.

"You may wish to play lackey to the king, but not I. I'd rather die than be married to that oaf at Twilight Crest, and if you don't have the spine to tell Mickey, then I will!"

"It's just as I told you, Ansem," Larxene's cut in, her voice so like Namine. "You will have to send for Kairi."

"Yes!" Namine caught onto the idea. "Send for Kairi. She'll do anything for you; even sacrifice herself for the king."

Namine suddenly turned to her mother. "I've changed my mind. I'm leaving for the Magical Kingdom today." She turned back to her father. "You must think me a fool to even suggest such an arrangement. Well, I'm not. I'm leaving now. I can't stand the thought of one more day in the same castle with you!"

Ansem stood still as both his wife and daughter, so similar in temperaments and looks, swept from the room. He should have known that is was useless. Laxene had done an admirable job on Namine's mind all these years, but al least he'd tired.

_Send for Kairi._

The words still rang in his ears. He could see that he had little choice. At least Mickey had given him six months. With a plan forming in his mind, he rang for his scribe. He would replay to his king, as well as send for Kairi, but by the time she arrived he would have the situation firmly back in his control.

(&)

Sister Marryweather, one of the older nuns at the Hallo Bastion abbey, made her way sedately down the corridor lined with small, sparsely furnished bedrooms. When she was less than halfway along, she stopped outside one wooden door and knocked softly. The door was opened immediately by a short, plump redhead whose wimple was asked and whose face and hands were dusty.

"Yes, Sister Merryweather?" The voice was husky and breathless.

"The Reverend Mother wishes to see you, Kairi."

"Now? I've only just returned from the village." Kairi did noting to hide the horror she felt, and the older sister had to fight a smile.

"She said 'immediately'."

Kairi sighed, but not even the dirt could dim the brightness of the blue eyes or hide any part of her adorable, expressive face.

"All right. I have to see to a particular need, and then I'll go."

Again Sister Merryweather wanted to laugh. No one else in the entire abbey would have dared refer to the need to relieve herself, but then no one else in the abbey was anything like Kairi.

Kairi thanked her, and in her hast nearly slammed the door in the older woman's face. Merryweather made her way back to her Superior's office to report on her conversation, which the Reverend Mother accepted calmly.

"I thought Kairi was due back from the village just after lunch."

Merryweather had taken a seat by the window and answered for there.

"I believe you are right, but Kairi hasn't been on time in eight years; I can't think why she begin now."

The revered Mother smiled, but only slightly. Sister Maerryweather was dying to ask about the message she knew had arrived, but she remained silent, praying for acceptance of whatever was to pass. Her eyes had been on the window, but they now shifted to see the Revered Mother watching her.

"We're going to lose her," the older nun told her softly.

Sister Merryweather's habit lifted with a huge sigh as she tried to deal with this news. They had all know it would happen someday. After all, Kairi was the daughter of a duke, something all of them had constantly lost sight of, and it had never been her father's intention that she join the order.

"When?" Merryweather now felt free to ask.

"The end of the week."

She nodded and when she spoke again, her voice wobbled only slightly. "Would you mind my not staying, Reverend Mother?"

"No, Sister Merryweather. I quiet understand."  
Such permission was granted not a moment too soon, as Kairi knocked on the door just seconds later. Sister Marryweather answered it, but exited soundlessly once Kairi was inside. The young redhead noticed the older sister's departure, but she was so self-conscious about her appearance that she had eyes only for the Revered Mother, a woman whom she held in the highest esteem.

"Come and sit down, Kairi."

"I'm sorry about my cloths, Revered Mother, Flora. I didn't have time to change."

"You have just come from the village?"  
Kairi hesitated, knowing that her answer would evoke many more questions.

"Yes. I know I was supposed to return earlier..." Kairi's rather low-pitched voice was earnest. "But one of the village woman had her baby, and, Reverend Mother," Kairi's voice turned dreamy, "she's the loveliest thing I've ever seen. She has so much hair, and she's so pink and soft. I just couldn't tear myself away.

Studying Kairi's lovely young face, the abbess fought for control of her emotions, thinking things would never be the same after she was gone. She forced herself to remain calm.

"I was under the impression that it was your turn to go to the village and teach the children to read."

"Oh, I did that," Kairi told her, her large eyes widening. "But you see, they were doing so well that I let them go early."

"But still you didn't return?"  
"No, Revered Mother. Old Mrs. Pots was working in her garden, and you know how bent her back is. I simply had to help her."

This explained the dirt, but all the Revered Mother said was, "Then the baby was born?"  
"Well, yes, but I didn't see her until after I'd talked with Riku. He still has it in his mind to marry me. I told him how unsuitable I would be, but he won't listen."

Kairi's distressed face was comical, but the word _marry_ brought the Revered Mother firmly back tot he task at hand.

"It sounds as if you've had a busy day. As much as I appreciate your telling me honestly where you have been, that is not the reason I sent for you."

Kairi nodded, having surmised as much.

"Your father wants you home, Kai." The older woman had used her nickname, a rare thing and one that warned her of the Reverend Mother's emotions.

"He has written to me, and you're to gather your belongings and return to Hallo Bastion Castle by the end of the week." the older woman, by Lord Ansem's request, omitted the news about marriage.

Kairi said nothing. She rose and went to the window, her eyes far away. Not one of the nuns would have risen and turned from the Reverend Mother without permission, but Kairi was not a nun. She was the daughter of a titled lord, and a girl who has lived with them since the day after her ninth birthday. She was now 17, and the Reverend Mother knew that the abbey had truly become her home.

Larxene, Lord Ansem's wife, had never wanted Kairi. She was happy with her beautiful first daughter and never desired another child. If rumor could be believed, she had tried several purges to rid herself of her unwanted second pregnancy, but all attempts had failed.

Larxene might have forgiven Kairi had she been a male heir, but the fact that she was a girl, and redheaded as well, was enough to cause her to shun the child. However, much to Lady Larxene's horror, Kairi proved to be more than stalwart. The stouthearted little girl did everything in her power to gain her mother's attention, until it became obvious to Ansem that the two must be separated lest Kairi come to physical harm at Larxene's hand.

When Kairi arrived at the abbey, she was insolent beyond description and so active that the nuns thought they would lose their minds. She ran away no less than twice a week and swiftly became a master at hiding and wearing disguises. The Reverend Mother thought they would never survive the first years, but much of that changed as Kairi matured. Then near the time of Kairi's fourteenth birthday, her heart became sensitive to spiritual matters.

On one occasion, when Father Yen Sid was making his regular visit, Kairi sought him out. The kind priest, who had come under the influence of Luther and other reformers, spoke to her about her eternal soul, and she humbly gave herself to Christ. The change from that point was remarkable.

Kairi was still a hard worker and compassionate to a fault, but the peace that surrounded her was extraordinary. Her temper was still a struggle, and when it came to defending someone less fortunate than herself, no one would put it past her to take on a giant. Her conversion, however, had been very real.

She had learned to label her sins for what they were and also learned the sweet fellowship of obedience to God that comes from a wholehearted desire to walk with Him.

"Does my father say why I am needed?" Kairi finally spoke from her place by the window. "I mean, he's still not ill is he?"

"No, Kairi, your father is fine, but as for the reason, I will leave that explanation to him."  
Kairi nodded. She had a feeling this was something serious, but she could hardly expect that Reverend Mother to be the bearer of the bad news.

"Does he say how I'm to arrive home?"

The reverend Mother smiled her first genuine smile since Kairi had entered the room.

"Transportation has never been a problem for you before, Kairi."

The young woman smiled in return. It was true. In her days of escape, she had hidden in hay wagons and cattle carts, dressed as a gypsy and walked with traveling bad, and even gone so far as to dress as a lad and go on horseback. Her generous curves had prevented that disguise in the last few years, but it was, Kairi always knew how to get where she was going.

The Revered Mother told her that guardsmen from the castle would be arriving on horseback that Friday, just six days away. Kairi accepted this news graciously, and when she was ready to leave the Reverend Mother walked her to the door. No words were spoken, but Kairi hugged the older woman fiercely before leaving, thinking it felt as though she were already gone.

**Ok before you bight my head off for making Namine a villain please listen. She was just perfect for the part I could not resist. But for all the people who really love her I will be writing another story for her and Roxas so you will have to be patient until this story is done.**


	2. Sora's dashing look

**I was surprised to get reviews so soon. I know this story is good but to already have people reviewing just after the first chapter was a sock, in a good way. Well onto chapter 2, for disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

The magical Kingdom was hot and noisy as Sora turned his horse over to a waiting groom, gave orders to a few of his knights, and made his way to the massive front door of his aunt's home. His long legs, clad in dared hose, ate up the distance with ease. He had not enjoyed the trip from his county estate, but a missive from the king, as well as one from his neighbor, forced him onward.

Sora found his widowed aunt in an upstairs salon. With barely a word of greeting, he told her what he was about.

"I need you to return to Twilight Crest."

"Why, Sora," the older woman spoke in surprise. "I've only just arrived back in The Magical Kingdom."

"I realize that, aunt Aerith, but I've just received word that I am to marry, and I need you back at the estate."

Aerith's eyes became huge on this announcement, but she remained silent, waiting for Sora to explain. He did not disappoint her.

"The King has ordered me to take a bride from Hallow Bastion, from the household of Ansem Wise to be exact. I have also received word from Ansem himself telling me he has chosen his youngest daughter, Kairi, and wishes her to live at Twilight Crest for a period before we are wed. He wrote to me obviously believing that you were still living with me.

"I think his request a trifle odd, but since I can't refuse the King or my future father-in-law," Sora's voice hardened slightly, "I feel I have little choice but to ask you to return and act as guardian."  
Aerith studied her sister's oldest child in silence. Sora was usually an amiable man. He was light in skin and dark brown in hair. The hair was an awful mess it stood in every direction that with his hansom face gave him a rather dashing look. Aerith now studied his mouth and eyes. He was easily given to smiling and typically ready to laugh, but the man before her now was quiet serious and clearly disturbed. For Aerithwho knew Sora well, it wasn't hard to understand why.

Aerith hadn't known anyone happier in a marriage than her sister, Bell, widowed now for six years. Aerith knew that Sora wanted that same happiness. He was only 21 years old, and his aunt knew well that he was in no hurry to wed. In fact, she believed as much as he desired male heirs, he would stay single all the days of his life rather than live with a women he didn't love.

"Will you come?" Sora's voice cut into her musings.

"Certainly, Sora, but may I ask a few questions?"

The younger knight answered her with a slight inclination of his head.

"Is the girl willing?"  
Sora shook his head. "Ansem's letter did not say. He did write that she is just 17 and has been raised at the Hallo Bastion abbey."

A shudder ran over Aerith's frame. She could think of nothing worse. The girl would either be so austere that she would never warm up to Sora, or, once released from the confines of the convent, so wild that she would never be faithful to her vows. However, Aerith kept all of these thoughts to herself. She decided then that she would brace up for Sora, certain it was what her sister would want.

"Well, now," Aerith began. "She could have been much younger, so her age is an asset. And don't forget, Sora, no matter where she was raised, she is Ansem's daughter. Without a doubt she will be graceful and a true asset to your keep."

Aerith secretly wondered if a girl raised in a convent would have a clue as to how to run a castle, but such thoughts remained unspoken as she watched Sora visibly relax. Aerith relaxed herself, knowing she'd said the right thing.

"Have you ever met Kairi?"  
Sora's eyes narrowed on a spot across the room. "I think I have. It was some years ago, and I must admit that it didn't go well. I made a fool of myself."  
"What happened?"  
Sora smiled now, his first since arriving. "It was at court, before Father died. She was just a girl of course, talking with a group of other girls. I remember thinking I had never seen any one with eyes so blue and hair so light. I gawked at her until she said something quiet rude and the others laughed. I was humiliated, of course, but I haven't thought of it in years."

"So she's beautiful?"

"Yes." Sora's smile became huge. "She is at that."

Aerith's smile matcher his own. Her voice was gentle as she commented, "Beauty is not enough to build a marriage on, Sora, but it certainly helps when a husband and wife find each other attractive."

Sora's hand came to his chin, and Aerith chuckled.

"You're asking yourself is she'll find you attractive, Sora?"  
Sora now laughed at himself. "I am at that."

Aerith's voice became dry. "No such thought should plague you. I feel quiet confident that she will think you handsome."  
Sora shook his head in true modesty before the two fell to discussion the dates. Kairi was not due to arrive at Twilight Crest for another two weeks, and the lord of the castle saw no reason for his aunt to have to make the trip sooner.

Sora stayed on in the Magical Kingdom until the next morning, and by the time he left he felt somewhat resigned if not thrilled with the idea of marriage to Ansem's beautiful blonde daughter. He would do all that was asked of him.

Sora did not go directly back to Twilight Crest, but he and his men rode north on business. With Kairi not arriving for two weeks, there was no need for him to hurry home.

(&)

The ride on horseback to the castle on Hallo Bastion was not a lengthy one, but Kairi, having to fight anxiety with every mile, would have sworn that she had crossed the country. Her father would have sworn that she had crossed the county. Her father had been to visit her just six weeks before, but Kairi hadn't seen her home or her mother for more than two years. When she had visited that Christmas, she knew she would be returning to the abbey. This time she had no such security. This time it seemed she would be going home for good. Buy why?  
This was the question that had plagued Kairi from the moment she had left the Reverend Mother's office. Was her sister going to be wed? Was her mother ill? Had her father given her own hand way? Kairi didn't think he would without talking to her, but she wasn't sure. Maybe her mother had decided it was time her youngest daughter marries.

"Oh, Father God," Kairi prayed. "Help me to trust You and accept this reason Father has sent for me. I am troubled. Please help me to trust."

Kairi's mind went to her last nights at the abbey. She had walked in her sleep each night, something she hadn't done for years. Typically Kairi walked in her sleep only when some event of the day upset her.

The first night she had woken alone, shivering in the chapel with no idea how she'd come to be there. The other nights Sister Merryweather had found her in the hallway and reported to her in the morning that she'd been on the move.

Kairi never did anything dangerous or outrageous when she walked in her sleep, but there was always a very real fear that she would hurt herself. On one occasion she had fallen headfirst down a full length of stone steps. Another time she had wandered outside the abbey and slipped down an embankment into a deep ditch filled with water. Had the water been just inches deeper, Kairi might have drowned.

After the first night, Kairi had prayed for calm as sleep crowded in, but she had been up anyway. She also knew that she was prone to talk in her sleep if someone spoke. Kairi had forgotten to ask Sister Marryweather is she'd said anything profound or heinous; she knew she was capable of both.

(&)

Ansem paced the confines of his room for more than an hour Kairi arrived. His entire frame shook with emotion when he thought of his youngest daughter marrying against her will, but he saw no other way around the king's edict.

Ansem knew Sora to be a fine warrior, a man of honor as well as might, and since Namine would never agree to this match, he only hoped this trial period at Twilight Crest would help Kairi to find herself in a marriage that she at least found tolerable. Ansem had no illusions concerning love, but Kairi was tenacious to a fault. Her father believed she would make the best of the situation. She always did.

"My Lord?" one of Ansem's vassals said from just inside the door.

"Yes, Giles?"

"Lady Megan has arrived, sir. She awaits you in the great hall."

"Thank you, Giles," Ansem said, but did not move to the door. Once again he visualized himself telling Kairi of Mickey's letter, and remembered his wife's cruel pleasure in the whole event. Well, at least Larxene was away for the day. Still, Ansem couldn't stop the shudder that ran over his frame as he at last moved toward the door.

(&)

Kairi's eyes ran lovingly over the long tables and benches, the clean rushes on the floor, and the huge stone fireplace that graced the north wall. Kairi thought about the rocky relationship she'd always shared with her mother, but she could never fault Larxene Wise's ability to run her father's castle.

"Kairi."  
The young woman turned at the sound of her father's voice and nearly ran into his arms. It has been only weeks, but Kairi was always so pleased to see him and now let herself be hugged like a child.

"How was your journey?"  
"A bit long. I'd have done better on my own." Kairi smiled teasingly at her father, causing him to chuckle, but hen her eyes grew serious as did his.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have serious news. You are to marry."

Glad that he had told her outright, Kairi took a deep breath and followed Ansem as he led the way to the fireplace. The great hall was strangely empty, and both were glad for the privacy.

"Can you tell me all?" Kairi asked as soon as they were seated.

"Yes. Mickey wants a union between Hallo Bastion and Twilight Crest. I told Namine that she was to marry, but you can well imagine how she responded to the idea of marrying an earl. She left just an hour after I told her, and I haven't seen her since."

"So the duty falls to me?"

Ansem nodded with regret. "Sora has been the lord at Twilight Crest for five years now, maybe six, and I know him to be a man of honor. He is young, but I believe he will make you a fine husband."

"So I am to marry soon."

"No. You'll be going to live at Twilight Crest for a time- a trial period of sorts. It won't stop the marriage, but at least Sora will not be a stranger to you on your wedding day."

Kairi's eyes shifted to the fireplace. When she spoke again her voice was soft, her eyes still studying the cold hearth.

"I have never met Sora of Twilight Crest. I am surprised he chose me."  
"Mickey gave me leave to decide," Ansem admitted, not seeing a need to remind Kairi that her sister would have nothing to do with the arrangement.

"And what will Sora say when he learns he is to have me and not Namine?" Kairi asked, believing that all of Magical Kingdom knew of Namines beauty.

Ansem caught his daughter's jaw and gently turned her face to him. "So many years away from your mother and yet you still believe her lies. Your beauty is deep within you, Kairi, as well as on the surface. Sora might find Namine a beauty, but only until she showed her true self.

"Sora may be as dubious of the marriage as your are, but when he gets to know you he will thank me for the wife I have sent."

Kairi smiled gently as her father. She loved her father and knowing that he regretted this for her somehow made the act easier. Kairi believed that men spent the whole of their live facing tasks they didn't care for; her father had done so without complaint. Kairi told herself she would do no less.

"How long before I go?"

Ansem smiled in the face of her acceptance. "Two weeks. I know things might be a bit strained for you when your mother returns, but I want some time with you. I'll see you to Twilight Crest myself."  
"I assume Sora's mother lives within the castle walls."

Ansem shook his head. "His aunt. I have not met her, but I trust the two of you will fair well."

Kairi nodded, but neither one had much more to say. They went for a ride a few hours later but did not discuss the rip or wedding.

The day turned out to be so full the Kairi took herself off to bed at an early hour, still not having seen her mother.

Having talked with her father and gained awareness of the situation, she slept deeply that night. She would not have slept so soundly had she know he was to be called away early the next morning.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, we have been introduced to Sora along with some other characters did you like the chapter please respond.**


	3. Kairi has left the building

**Hope you're ready because the chapter is. For disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

**Enjoy**

"I have servants for that, Kairi." Larxene's voice was cold, but Kairi stood her ground. They were in the kitchen, and Ansem had been gone all of three days. To Kairi it felt like a lifetime.

"Be that as it may, Mother, not one of them knew of this poultice for tooth pain." Kairi's voice was respectful but unyielding.

"The servants take care of themselves. Do not disgrace your father's name by acting as a commoner."

Kairi's eyes narrowed in anger. "The disgrace is on you, Mother, that you would allow one of your servants to writhe in agony with a sore tooth. Where is your compassion?"  
"You will not speak to me in such a way!" Lady Wise nearly spat. "Your return has disrupted my entire life." Larxene stopped to let this barb sink in but saw that Kairi's face was calm. The older woman was so furious that for a moment she couldn't speak. When she did, it was with the full intention of wounding her daughter the only way she knew how.

"I have decided that you will leave for Twilight Crest this day."  
Kairi's eyes widened, giving her mother great pleasure.

"But Father isn't here. He was to take me."

Larxene's laugh was heartless. "Your father is more than capable of mounting a horse if he wishes to see you."

"But my clothing, Mother-" Kairi tried to reason with her seeing that she'd pushed to far. "My wardrobe is not complete."

Larxene's lip curled with cruel enjoyment. "You seem to be more at home dressed in homespun cloth- look at you! Be sides, you have one dress that will suffice, and you won't want sides, and you won't want to travel in that anyway. I'll send your clothing when it's ready."

Kairi stood in mute horror, her whole body trembling with fear over the way she was being sent away. Her heart cried out to fear over the way she was being sent away. Hr heart cried out to God to send her father home early, but it was not to be.

"Now ready yourself," her mother drove home her final thrust. "I will order a guard to escort you. You leave within the hour."

Larxene swept away then, but it took a moment for Kairi to realize the occupants of the entire room where watching her. Not one of the servants at Hallo Bastion loved their mistress; So Kairi was met with genuine stares of compassion. The younger servant girl whose tooth Kairi had treated had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my lady."

Kairi gently touched the dark hair on her head. "Don't fret, Alice all will be well. You take care of that tooth, and I'll see you when I come again."

Kairi left with all the dignity she could muster, hoping that no one could see how her legs trembled in shock and terror.

(&)

True to her word, her mother sent for her an hour later. Four horses stood in the courtyard of Hallo Bastion castle, and Kairi fought down every emotion within her to keep her face calm. Twilight Crest was miles away, and her mother was sending her on horseback with no caravan, which meant no maid, no ladies in waiting, and no entourage of any kind. Just four horses and three male guards- none of whom she even knew.

One of them helped her mount. Kairi kept her face impassive, not whishing to give her mother the satisfaction of knowing how fearful she was of going away to a strange man's castle. She thought of trying to reason with Larxene once more, but just a glance allowed her to see the hatred in her eyes, and Kairi knew she would be wasting her time.

Kairi glanced at the men assigned to accompany her. She did not recognize any of them, and they caused her no fear. Her father would kiss them is she came to harm in their hands. Kairi thought how sad it was that they had more of a care for her than her other did. Once on horseback, Kairi spoke to her mother.

"Please tell Father that I said goodbye and that I look forward to seeing him when he visits."

Kairi gained a small measure of satisfaction in seeing the flicker of uncertainty in her mother's look, but it didn't last. The older woman's chin came up before she bade her daughter goodbye in a cold tone.

Kairi, whose throat was suddenly very tight, shad noting. She turned her mount and heeled her forward, tears clogging her throat as she rode.

(&)

The sun was dropping low in the sky when one of the men said they would make camp soon. Kairi questioned how far they had to go and was told they would arrive at Twilight Crest before noon the following day.

They cam into a copes of trees that would be their shelter for the night. As glad as Kairi was to stop, she ached all over as she forced her body to slide form the horse's back.

Not for the first time, Kairi was impressed with her escort. There had been little conversation as they traveled, but their care of her could not be criticized. Now they made camp with amazing ease. Just as hour later, Kairi was sitting comfortably on a log. Eating rabbit that had been cooked over a spit. Within minutes she was feeling greatly refreshed, but when the man in charge, Ven by name, recommended sleep, Kairi was more than happy to comply.

Kairi found herself near the fire, the men nearby to protect her, but as she lay down she wondered what her father would say of her situation. She knew that he had planned to leave Hallow Bastion Castle early the day with a full band of men and provisions, and have her to twilight Crest before nightfall. Kairi also realized he would be furious is he could see her now. She debated the wisdom of giving him too many details. Praying that she wouldn't walk in her sleep this night, she drifted off, her blanket literally covering her from head to foot.

(&)

The attack on their camp came sometime after midnight. One second Kairi was sleeping in her blanket, the next she was being rolled under some nearby bushes where she sat up and looked out in horror at the unfolding scene.

Men, seemingly dozens of them, were in vicious attack against her guard. Kairi kept her had pressed tightly to her mouth to keep from crying out as she watched one, then two, and finally all three of her guards fall dead to the ground. Some of the attackers were dead as well, but at least six men were still standing.

Kairi continued to watch as one of them broke open her small trunk and howled in frustration she watched her belongings fly everywhere.

"_Clothing!_ I thought they had gold."

"Let me see," said another.

"_Fool!" _Raged yet a third, obviously in charge. "We lost men tonight over a turn full of homespun rags."

Kairi watched the first man lift the trunk and throw it toward her. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the blow, but the trunk landed beyond the bush.

"What now?" one asked.

"We move on," the third man said. "There's nothing here but some good horse flesh. Let's ride."

There was a flurry of movement as the men departed, taking all four of her father's horses with them.

When the battle had commenced, Kairi thought it was going to last forever. Now that is was over, she wondered if only seconds had passed. She was trembling from head to foot, but the night was long spent before she could bring herself to crawl from he bushes to check on the men.

"Oh, Father God," Kairi cried pitifully as she knelt beside Ven and then the others. She asked god to give her strength and wisdom, but she didn't know when anything had so horrified her. They died protecting her. The thought so overwhelmed her that after just a few minutes she crawled back into the bushes and rewrapped herself in the blanket, still shivering so violently that she had to clamp her jaw shut to keep her teeth from chattering.

Kairi didn't know when she slept, but when slumber claimed her at last she dreamed that her mother was forced to bury these men and explain to their families why they were gone.

(&)

Kairi heard the voices, but thinking she was still dreaming did not move. Not until a hand grasped her ankle, which protruded from the bush, did she let out a muffled scream and scramble further into the shrubs, twigs, and leaves scratching her face and hands.

"Well, one of'ems alive, no mistake.

"A man?"

"Don't rightly think it is."

Kairi heard more movement. The bushes parted, and a large, old face regarded her without. It was fully light, but Kairi held herself stiffly inside the foliage, hoping somehow they wouldn't see her and would leave.

"You can come out, miss. Not a one of us will harm you."

Kairi licked her lips, undecided. It was hard to see past the branches and leaves, but she thought she detected a gleam of compassion in the man's eyes. He backed away a moment later, and Kairi came slowly out the side, figuring it would put her in a position to run if there were danger.

"Coo," one of the men breathed as soon as she emerged. "Would you look at that 'air."

Kairi's eyes searched their faces and immediately recognized them as a group of peddlers. She also saw that there was not a female among them. The men were all staring at her as if they'd never seen a woman before. Even though the dirt on her dress and brambles in her hair, the fact that she was a lady came shouting through.

"Are you hurt?" the elder man asked, his soft voice seeming loud in the hushed circle.

Kairi shook her head with unconscious elegance. She spoke then, and any doubts they might have had concerning her lineage dissolved with the cultured sound of her voice.

"We were attacked. My men fought hard, but they died protecting me." kairi's voice was caught. Tears came to her eyes but did not fall.

"We've some bread and cheese here, miss. Would you care to eat?" This came from the elder, and although Kairi was thankful for his kindness, she couldn't eat a bite.

"Can you tell us where you was headed?" asked a man so taken with the rusted red of her hair that he wanted to touch it. Yet his voice and manners were respectful.

"Twilight Crest," Kairi told them. "I don't know how close I am, so I'm not sure if I should try to go home or head on."

"Home?" Again, the elder spoke.

"Hallo Bastion."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "It's a piece back to Hallo Bastion, and we're going directly to the Crest if you'd care to ride."  
Kairi was so relieved she could have wept. The men might have been surprised to know she had ridden in many a peddlers' cart, but never before had she felt that one had been sent by God.

An hour later they were well don the road, Kairi atop the cart sitting comfortably on a pile of rugs. They ha pressed food upon her and she had finally eaten, but now the night was catching up with her. Kairi couldn't stop the tears that pored down her cheeks. They were partly from exhaustion and partly from the loss of her father's brave men. Within another hundred yards, she was asleep.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter it did take a little while to get uploaded but things might get slower on updates. It all depends no how much free time I have, school is taking up a lot of it.**


	4. Ariving at twilight

**For disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

**Twilight Crest**

"Now get back to work!"

The young woman who had been shouted at did as she was told, but not before she flipped her hair over her shoulder in contempt and glared at her uncle. The older man stood watching her a moment, his head moving in disgust.

"Snow Wight giving you trouble again, Doc?"

Doc nearly growled. "My sister has never been able to control her. Has it in her head to work up in the kitchen, she does." His voice was filled with offense. "She's even working on her voice, trying to talk like a lady, no less. I tell you, Cid, that girl's in for trouble if she don't start to recognized'er betters."

Cid clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll handle her, Doc." The younger man started to walk away but stopped. "The peddlers are in."

"So I see. At least it's old Geppetto," Doc observed, referring to the man with the old face. "He's fair."

Cid moved in the direction of the wagon, but Doc went back toward the creamery. With Snow acting up, he was behind schedule. He decided to brook no more of her high-minded airs or her talk of the kitchens. With a disgruntled frown, he moved inside.

"Thank you, Geppetto," Kairi told him sincerely. She had awakened a half mile outside the walls of the keep and walked in behind the peddler's cart with the men, but now she took the time to thank her rescuers before moving toward the castle. Kairi had found them all kind to a fault, and since she didn't know with kind of reception she would receive from the inhabitants at Twilight Crest, it was a little hard to leave them.

But as usual Kairi was made of stern stuff, and with a smile that encompassed them all, she moved rather stiffly toward the main entrance. It was a waste of time. The guards questioned her without listening to her answer, and Kairi, knowing she looked even worse than when the peddlers found her, was not in the mood to argue her way inside.

She moved around the keep for a good 20 minutes, impressed with its cleanliness and order before spotting what appeared to be an entrance to the kitchens. A man, looking less austere than the front entrance guards, stood close by. Kairi gathered her courage to approach.

"Will you please take me to Lord Sora?" Kairi asked calmly, but felt a fool at the man's look.

"Be away, woman. Return to your work."

He gave Kairi the cold shoulder, and in disgust she stopped off around the corner of the building. She hadn't gone ten steps when she collided into something huge, or was it some_one?_

Kairi's eyes slowly rose, and she looked up into the face of the largest man she had ever seen. She stumbled back in fear against a stone wall, her mouth opening and closing in panic.

"Lord, S-S-Sora?" She managed to stutter, but the giant only stared at her, and unreadable expression on his craggy face.

Kairi inched her way along, the giant turning with her, his eyes spearing her. When she had a clear shot, she ran. She never looked back to see if she was being followed, but ran behind the creamery and stood asking herself what to do next.

Kairi stayed still for a long time, gaining her breath. It was tempting at this moment to join the peddlers. She was willing to do almost anything to escape this foreign keep and the antagonistic stares of its inhabitants, but she wasn't welcome at Hallow Bastion, so where would she go?

Kairi decided to circle the building, thinking to inquire of Sora with someone inside. Before she could go in the door, a person came charging out. He was a good-sized man with a harried look, one that didn't improve upon spotting Kairi.

"Why aren't you inside?"  
Kairi blinked but managed to say, "I need you to take me to Lord Sora."  
"Oh, heaven help me!" the man busted out, startling Kairi into speechlessness. "Why must _I_ be saddled with uppity female servants?"

Before Kairi could draw a breath, she was grasped firmly by the forearm and taken inside.

"You must be new, so I'll give you some time to familiarize yourself. Have you worked the creamery before?"  
Rage boiled up inside of Kairi, who thought she would not be able to stand one more second of this. She was tempted to sop on the man's foot and _then_ inform him that she had designed the creamery at the Hallow Bastion Abby. All she said, however, was yes, she had. Kairi figured if she worked for a time, she might better determine a way to get inside the castle. So just minutes later, Kairi found herself working over a churn. She worked silently and efficiently, not speaking or looking at anyone, but feeling eyes on her. She also listened. If the gossip around her could be believed, the lord of the castle was not even there.

Kairi could have howled with frustration, but refraining, simply worked silently until she thought her arms would hive way. It was tremendous relief to have the man who had grabbed her, the one the other woman called Doc, dismiss them for the day. Kairi breathed deeply of the fresh air once she was outside.

She noticed the servants queuing up behind a cauldron of food and suddenly realized she was starving. Without a shred of pride left, Kairi joined them. Heads turned to stare at her, but she ignored them. At the moment she would have given up her dowry for a bath, but food in her stomach was the next best thing.

The line moved steadily along, but Kairi seemed to be the last, for no one stood behind her. She glanced up at one point to find the giant some ten feet away. He appeared to be staring right at Kairi, and for a moment she could not look away from his steady gaze. Just then, the man in front of their sneezed loudly, and Kairi dropped her eyes.

That the big man was of some importance was obvious, but he terrified Kairi. She heard someone call "Kimabri" and looked to up to see the huge man turn. He towered over the person who spoke to him, as he did everyone. Kairi dropped her eyes just before the other man left and the giant turned his attention to her once again. It never occurred to her to ask him for help; he was too intimidating for that.

At last it was Kairi's turn to eat. She took one of the few remaining bowls, which were craved roughly from wood and a bit greasy, and held it out to the man behind the cauldron. Kairi ignored his odd look, so she didn't see the exchange with the giant behind her. Her bowl was suddenly filled the top, and where the bread pan had been empty, it now held a full loaf. The man broke a huge chunk off for Kairi, who tanked him humbly.

She then moved to a place against the wall and sank down to eat. There were no utensils, so Kairi soaked her bread with broth for the first time. She ate lake a man starved. Her bowl was over half empty and some of the shakes had left her body when she once again looked and found the giant's eyes on her.

Kairi's face flamed with the way she'd been eating, and she set her bowl aside. To her surprise, the giant averted his gaze. Kairi's eyes dropped to her bowl, but when she looked up he was still looking away. Still hungry, she reached for the food again, and this time she finished every bite. The giant was still there, but he was not staring directly at her.

The sun was falling fast by the time Kairi was through, and since it was midsummer, she watched many of the castle's inhabitants make their beds along the castle walls. Kairi didn't care for the idea of sleeping on the ground without a blanket, so she rose slowly and surreptitiously make her way in the gathering dusk across the inner courtyard to the blacksmith's. The building was empty.

Wishing she could see a little better, Kairi entered on nearly silent feet and soon found what appeared to be an empty stall. The hay smelled fresh, and she gingerly stretched out on her side. She was asleep inside of five minutes, and even when the giant of the castle, holding a lantern and ducking his head to enter, came to check on her, she didn't stir. She also didn't stir when he settled down for the night against the wall just outside the door.

(&)

By Kairi's fifth day as Twilight Crest, her life had developed something of a pattern. Every night she slept in the smithy's shop and ate with the other servants, but she was no closer to getting inside the castle than she had been the first day. Each day she worked in the creamery, but was never chosen to deliver the butter, cheese, or cream to the kitchens within.

Not that it would have done much good. It seemed that Sora was still away. Kairi struggled with her anger nearly every day over the way her mother and dismissed her. Her intended had obviously been expecting her on a certain day, a day her father surly must have known about. Kairi's head told her that her mother, too, had known this all along, but her heart refused to believe it.

The work was just beginning. Doc came out of the creamery than and found Kairi just staring up at the castle. On the first day and even the second, Doc would have ordered her back to work, but no longer. No servant had missed the way Kimahri kept his eye on this woman. The lack of comb for her hair and the simple homespun cloth of her dress make it clear that she was just a servant, but there was certainly no harm in this knight losing his heart to a servant girl.

In truth, they were all rather pleased for the castle giant, whose odd ways had caused many of them to wonder at times if he was even human. Kimahri seemed unaffected by the cold and heat, and few had ever seen him eat. He spoke few words to anyone that the castle folk were not entirely sure what he saw in this red-haired maid, but they were happy for him nonetheless.

Kairi finished her inspection of the castle and would have turned to go back to the creamery, but a shout came up from the wall. Although she was in no danger, she stepped back as the gates were opened and a large group of riders came inside. There was quite a stir, and it didn't take long, with the way the castle folk responded, to see that Sora was among them. He stood out in coloring, height, and hair and Kairi studied the proud tilt of his head form a distance.

Kairi suddenly drew a deep breath. There was now a very real reason to gain entrance to the castle, but how would she do it? With a bit more thought, the inner bialy still in upheaval, Kairi returned to the interior of the creamery. The day was early yet; she would find a way.

(&)

Sora scanned the inner courtyard of Twilight Crest with pleasure. It was good to be home. He spotted Kimahri at a distance, but something in the man's stance told him not to approach. He would like to have questioned him as to the keep's operations in his absence, but Kimahri could be mule stubborn. Sora could see, even from across the courtyard, that he didn't care to converse, and he knew from experience that nothing would provoked him to do so against his will. With a shrug, Sora moved to the castle. In the meantime, he would question Mowgli, his steward, and deal with Kimahri later.

Sora gained the grate hall. As always his heart swelled with fulfillment. This had been his childhood home. His parents had run the castle well, and now that is was his, he took great pride in the way he had continued to work at its beauty and efficiency.

Many elaborate tapestries hung from the walls, and Twilight Crest shields graced the stones over both of the massive fireplaces. The trestle tables and benches were of the finest wood, and Sora knew that his staff could have a feast on those tables with an hour's notice.

Many knights and servants alike spoke to Sora, nodding their heads in respect as he made his way for the wide, main staircase. By the time Sora had entered his bedchamber, a hot bath waited before a freshly laid fire in the hearth. Steam rose from the copper tub and Sora spoke to his vessel, Philip, as he undressed.

"Have you been on the field much?"  
"Yes, sir," the ten-year-old replied proudly. "Every afternoon you were gone."

Sora smiled. "Your father will be proud to hear it. I saw your parents while I was in the Magical Kingdom, and they asked after you."

Philip was bent over; scrubbing Sora's back with a hard bristled brush, and did not immediately answer.

"How is my mother?" he said with a slight pant.

"She is well. I would say the baby is due soon.

Philip nodded his small face serious. "She promised to send word when the time came."

"Would you rather be with her? I'm sore I could arrange it."

The boy thought. He didn't know any man, not even his father, whom he admired more than Sora. Sora was huge and had hair like a porcupine, but when Philip had overcome his initial fear of Sora's size, he had found a man with a heart of gold. He then realized his great fortune in his father's sending him to Twilight Crest to serve as vessel. He cared more deeply about his mother than he could express in words, but even though he had only been there a few months, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Twilight Crest and its lord.

"I'll stay here."

"Very well."

The subject was dropped then, but Sora made a mental note to keep Philip just busy enough to leave him no time to think. Philip was one of many young vassals Sora had had in the years he had been lord, and as with many of the other boys, he'd come to care deeply for him. He was certain that as soon as the infant was born, all would be well.

(&)

Back in the creamery the first churn was ready to be delivered, and for the first time all week, Kairi stepped forward and spoke.

"I'll take this for you," she said softly, gesturing to the churn she had been working.

Doc had not heard her speak since the firs day and had forgotten the husky quality of her voice. The quiet authority he heard gave him pause, but he was still doing to refuse her. Kairi, however, had other ideas. She lifted the churn and held his eyes with her own.

"Thank you, Doc," she said softly, and before he could utter a word, she moved out the door.

Doc glanced around, but no one else had herded the exchange, so he los no face. He went after her then, but only to watch. He was not at all surprised to see Kimahri following her at some distance.

(&)

Sora, bathed and now well-breakfasted, was surrounded by his men in what was known as the war room of the castle. They had ridden for days, accomplished a small job for King Mickey without thought of personal comforts, and now that all were clean and well fed, they spoke of all they had seen. Kimahri was not with them. Sora had sent for him, but he had not as yes made an appearance.

Hunting trophies of every size and type, as well as weapons that held the shape of keys, lined this large room. It was a place where Sora felt most comfortable. The men had been talking for the better part of 20 minutes when Kairi opened the door, left it open, and took several steps inside the huge room.

Sora did not recognize this servant and sighed gently. All too often new female servants sought him out, out of sheer curiosity. He was large and had an odd feel about him, and the sooner they saw him, the sooner they could put their minds to rest that he was not half animal as so many claimed.

"We do not need anything at this time," he said kindly to this scruffy-looking maid. "We'll send someone if we do."

"I need to speak with you, Lord Sora."

Sora's brow lowered. It was to be one of these; a servant girl who worked on her voice and mannerisms and who ha visions of attracting the attention of the lord of the keep.

"Please leave us." Sora's voice was hard this time, enough to put anyone off. To his amazement, this impertinent chit moved further into the room. Each one of his men had turned now, and Sora felt anger kindle within him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord Sora," Kairi began, her voice humble and soft, her stance respectful. "I have wanted to see you for several days. I am Kairi of Hallo Bastion. My father is Ansem. I did not know that you would be away, and I was uncertain what to do, so I stayed on here in your keep.

"While coming to you, my fathers' men were attacked some miles back. They wee killed while protecting me. I came here with a group of peddlers, but I fear that no one was expecting me. I would seek your counsel, my lord, as to what to do next. I will stay on here if that is what you wish. If not, then may it please my lord to provide an escort for me to return to my father's castle."

Sora sat in stunned silence for a full minute. His men, including Kimahri, who had suddenly appeared in the doorway behind this girl, had been watching the maid in their midst. Now they turned their gaze to their lord and waited his reaction. It wasn't long in coming.

He stood, his face as stony mask, and pointed a finger at Kairi.

"Remove this creature from my presence." Sora's voice was coldly furious, telling of his insult that she would attempt such duplicity. Sora refused to believe that his scullery maid could be his future bride.

Unfortunately for Sora, Kairi's anger matched his own. All humility fell away like a cloak, and her eyes shot daggers at the men approaching.

"Do _not _touch me," she commanded with enough authority to stop the men in their tracks. Her eyes raked them before turning like hot coals onto Sora.

"I am treated like a servant in your keep for five days, and if that isn't bad enough you now treat me like a dog! There is no need for your men to see me out; I shall leave on my own." Kairi paused then, but even in her present filthy state she was magnificent. "_You,_ Lord Sora, can explain to Kink Mickey why we will not be wed."

With that Kairi swept from a room that was so silent Sora could hear this men breathing. He had judger her a fake, but now he doubted his own eyes and ears. He glanced up to see Kimahri still in attendance.  
"Has she been here for five days?"

Kimahri's head barely dipped one time in affirmation.

Sora drew breath between clenched teeth. "I will check this story myself. We ride in five minutes."

**Sorry that I have not updated in a while but a lot of stuff kept getting in the way. **

**Did you like the chapter? Let me know, please respond.**


	5. a long road home

**Sorry for not updating sooner but there was this test this big. ****Lol**

**Anyway please look at chapter one for the disclaimers. Enjoy.**

No one at Twilight crest could have missed Sora's departure with his men, but Kairi gave it little heed. Not knowing how she would get there, or even if she would be welcome, Kairi was going home. For the moment that was all she could think of.

Deep in thought, Kairi was standing near the smithery, her mind preoccupied, when she suddenly spotted Kimabir coming from the castle. Kairi started. She had assumed he'd gone with Sora. She darted around the side of the building, knowing somehow that he must not see her. The area inside the walls of Twilight Crest was like a small village or Kairi would never have gotten away with what she did next.

At the rear of the smithery an old cloak of substantial size had been discarded, and Kairi bent to pick it up. Her own stench had been most offensive to her senses for days now, but the oversized cloak made her dress smell like a blossom.

Nevertheless, she was determined. Having to choke down a small gag, she placed the cloak around her, covering her head and letting the garment dangle on the ground. She then moved like an old woman from around the side of the building, waling an irregular path toward the main gate. She had been praying all the while and now sent up a word of thanks when the gate opened for a small group of merchants that included a shoemaker and several women. Kairi didn't know what the women did, but she hung behind them and as the door opened, adopted a gait that looked almost painful, and moved forward.

(&)

Kimabir had been standing stock still for many minutes and still hadn't spotted Sora's lady. He knew well that Sora didn't see her as his own, but she was. He had known from the moment he laid eyes on her. Now she had managed to disappear. Kimabir had learned over the years that one found something much faster by thoughtful looking rather than mad dashing-about. On this occasion, however, it was getting hem nowhere.

He was turning for the smithery and the creamery when he saw the gate open. No one stood out, in fact he'd have sworn Sora's lady was not among those leaving, but she had said she was going and something compelled him to follow this assorted group. He reasoned that if she was in the keep, he would lose nothing. If she was a part of this band, she was heading out into unprotected territory where no lady belonged.

With tremendous ground-covering strides, Kimabir started after the group. It wasn't long before he had to shorten his steps in an effort not to overtake them. A woman in an ancient cloak stood out to him, but he made sure to watch each one. If Kairi was in this group, he would not let her from his sight.

(&)

Sora found that animals had already been at the dead bodies of Ansem's men. He eyes the scene with a combination of remorse and anger. He was sorry for such a brutal loss of life, but his anger stemmed from the fact that Ansem had sent only three men to escort his daughter to Twilight Crest. From the letter, Sora had been expecting a most cherished young woman, but this act on Ansem's part would speak otherwise.

At least he knew she had been telling the truth about the attack. Sora began to wonder whom he'd seen at court so many years ago. Surely the blonde was not now a redhead. Sora shook his head. Not even with the dirt removed would Kairi match the beauty of the other girl. His own eyes told him that.

Sora suddenly ground the teeth. A redhead! Since talking to his aunt he had been picturing a beautiful blond, but the woman who had stood before him was most definitely a redhead. Sora was not pleased. He had not liked red hair since a young vassal had come to Twilight Crest many years earlier to serve under his father. The boy had had a shocking of red hair, almost orange in color, and by the time he'd returned to his family, Sora was more than relieved to see him go.

Sora realized that Kairi's hair was not orange, but he had never found redheaded women attractive. And why had she been dressed like a beggar and working in his keep like a serf? Sora's frown was so fierce that one of his men, approaching with Kairi's trunk, hesitated in his stride.

"What is it?" Sora asked calmly, having accurately read the other man's thought and quickly schooled his features.

"A small trunk. It's almost empty, but the trunk itself is not damaged."

Sora lifted the lid and pulled out a garment. It appeared to be much like the one Kairi had been wearing when she had come to the war room. Sora suddenly understood. These were clothes from the abbey. One more dig into the trunk and Sora found another dress. This was cut from fine cloth, but it was not overly fancy. Again Sora frowned. He would have thought Ansem could have done better for the girl. Maybe he expected Sora to dress her. The thought didn't not please him. Sora was not a miserly man, but did not know this girl and seriously doubted at the moment if she truly was Ansem's daughter. That being the case, there would be no wedding, at least not before he had some answers.

Sora shook his head to dispel his tempestuous thoughts. Right now he needed to return to Twilight Crest. Men needed to be sent to bury these guards, as well at the dead thieves, and someone must be sent to The Magical kingdom for Aunt Aerith. Kairi may not be who she claimed to be, but if she _was_ the daughter of a duke, things were looking bad, very bad indeed.

(&)

From his place behind the travelers, Kimabir watched the "old woman" drop father and father back. She still hobbled along, but when the last of the group turned at a small bend in the road, she suddenly darted into the trees. Kimabir came to a swift halt before taking his own place in the foliage.

He stood patiently and was not disappointed. That red head poked out after just a few minutes, and with a glance in all directions, Sora's lady started back down the path, this time with the cloak thrown over her arm, her back straight and feet swift.

Kimabir moved out to follow her, but it was many yards before she noticed him. She came to such a sudden halt when she did that she nearly fell over.

Kairi's heart plummeted at the sight of the giant man, but she was determined to go home and _on one_, not even this beast, was going to stop her.

"There is no need to follow me," she spoke from a distance, her voice uncompromising, "I don't know why you pressure me, but I wish to be left alone."

Kairi, used to have her orders followed turned on her heel and walked away. It didn't take long before she realized she had not been heeded. This time she decided to ignore him. It was only minutes after she'd made this resolve that she heard the riders.

There was no place to hide on this section of road, or Kairi would have made herself scarce. She was quite sure it would be Sora and his men, but she continued on her course, refusing to even glance at the horses when they came into view.

She would have learned something of Sora's men had she looked. The men did not take her presence as calmly as she took theirs. They stared in horror at how far out on the road this young noblewoman had come without an escort. That she did not desire Kimabir's protection was obvious, and this concerned them as well.

Kairi glanced back to see that the men had come abreast of the giant and were speaking to him. Seeing the giant idle, she picked up her pace but still heard Lord Sora's words.

"Bring her."Kairi waited only a moment before she began to run. Even with the sound of her own feet pounding in her ears and the horses' receding behind her, it became obvious to her that she was not being pressured by a rider, only an enormous man. He caught her in ten yards.

Kimabir took care not to harm her, but with the ease of snaring a hair he captured her wrist and turned her back to Twilight Crest.

"Let me go," Kairi ordered and found herself ignored. "My father will have yo7ur head for this, do you hear me?"

Kimabir continued to walk.

Kairi tried digging her heels in but it was of no use. Kimabir only walked on, and Kairi was forced to follow or be dragged. She did follow but began to work on the hand hold her wrist. She tried prying his fingers up and, when she couldn't manage that, tried biting him. Nothing worked.

"You're hurting me," Kairi said, changing tactic. It dint' work. Kimabir walked on. Kairi was feeling positively violent just then, but thought better of kicking the man or lashing out with her small fists. She opened her mouth to offer the threat of violence, but Kimabir came to an abrupt halt. Thinking she had gone too far, Kairi's heart slammed against her ribs as he turned and looked at her, but a glance behind him showed that they were already back at the castle.

Kairi's heart calmed when she understood his intent. She was giving her the option of waking into the inner courtyard on her own. Something in her face must have indicated her willingness, because Kimabir dropped her wrist and stood back for her to precede him. Kairi did just that, Kimabir falling into a respectful pace behind.

It never occurred to Kairi to enter the castle through anything but the main door, but the guards had other ideas. She was stopped like a commoner serf, humiliation covering her until Kimabir evidently signaled from his lofty position. Kairi wasn't sure what he did, and she was too upset to look, but the eyes watching her changed from aversion to speculation and the way was made clear.

Once inside the great hall, Kairi had her head high with an effort. The room seemed to be teeming with people, and in the midst of them was Sora, his size and look as ferocious as a great warrior.

_Why_, Kairi asked herself, _did__ I not notice how dark and menacing he is?_

"Come here," Sora ordered before Kairi could form an answer. Kairi, was much as she wanted to run, felt her feet propel her forward.

Kairi of Hallo Bastion was afraid of on one. At least this had been true up to now, but this man caused her to bramble with dread. She wanted to run home, throw herself into her father's arms, and cry her heart out, something she hadn't wanted to do in years.

Fortunately for Kairi, none of her thoughts showed on her face. She stood before her betrothed, back straight and head high, and told Sora in that instant that she was no commoner. However, this revelation did not soften Sora's heart. There were too many unanswered question for him to be at ease.

"I wish to have some answers from you." Sora turned away then spoke over this shoulder. "Come here and sit down.""No."

The word was not spoken loudly or with much force, but it stopped the young lord in his tracks. Kairi's trembling increased when he turned slowly and pierced his with his eyes, but she kept her head high with she spoke.

"I have not eaten since last evening, and I wish to bathe."

"And I wish to question you." Sora's voice told Kairi that this was the end of the argument.

"Is this the hospitality I am to expect from Twilight Crest? You give no thought to my well-being in your desire for an inquisition."

Kairi had unwittingly hit the mark. Twilight Crest was known for its hospitality, something in which Sora took great pride. Kairi couldn't have chosen more appropriate words.

"Cogsworth," Sora spoke without even taking his eyes from the scruffy woman in his midst.

"Yes, my lord?""Bring one of the women to assist Lady Kairi to a bedchamber and see to her needs.

"You have one hour," Sora said, turning to Kairi, "to be back down here for my _inquisition."_

Sora said the last words threateningly and a shiver raced up Kairi's spine. She positively hated to be ordered about in this fashion, but when a woman old enough to be her mother appeared at her side, she left with only a glare in the earl's direction.

(&)

Nearly one hour later Kairi finally rose from her bath. Mrs. Potts the servant assigned to her, was there with a piece of toweling, and she had finally stopped goggling. Kairi was compassionate. She could almost hear the woman's thoughts.

_This is the servant who works in the creamery! The one who came this morning bearing a churn!_

Sometime during Kairi's meal or bath, Mrs. Potts must have realized that a mistake had been made. She had addressed Kairi as "my lady" as least 15 times.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Mrs. Potts spoke now. "I have no clothing for you."

"It's all right, Mrs. Potts. Just fetch me the furs from the bed and then you can do my hair."

"Yes, my lady." The servant was swift to obey, and in just minutes Kairi sat wrapped from the neck to ankle as Mrs. Potts stood behind her to brush the mass of red hair.

The action caused Kairi to relax completely. She had always been a survivor, but the last week had been more than even she was accustomed to. The fight with her mother still weighed heavily on her mind, and a quick counting of the days told her that is still wasn't time for her to have left hallo Bastion, which meant that her father was probably still away.

Kairi let out a deep sigh; she was growing very sleepy. Her stomach was full for the first time in days, and she was finally clean and worm. Her head began to nod. She noticed that Mrs. Potts had stopped brushing, but she couldn't find the words to tell her to continue. A moment later something soft was laid next to her cheek and Kairi stopped trying to think so her body could sleep.

**Kairi has fallen asleep and Sora is still waiting I don't think he is going to handle the fact she had fallen asleep very well? What about you? But you have to wait for me to post the next chapter to find out what will happen so until then please review and respond.**


	6. A rude awakening

**Because I had some free time today, I posted the new chapter a little sooner than expected. For disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

"Did you not hear my words?"

Kairi woke to the sound of an angry male voice, but she had no idea where she was.

"I told you to be in the great room in one hour. Is there something wrong with your ears?"Kairi's senses returned to her in a rush, and she looked up to find Sora towering over her in a conspicuous rage.

"There is nothing wrong with my ears," Kairi told him coldly when he continued to glare.

"Then why aren't you downstairs?"

"I have nothing to ware."

"I don't care-"Sora began, thinking that women could be very tiresome over their wardrobes, but Kairi cut him off.

"Yes, I can see that you don't care." She stood now, the furs still wrapped around her, feeling angry as well. "I have known a week of humiliation in your keep, and now you ask me to parade myself in your great hall without a stitch of clothing on. Well, I won't!"

They were toe-to-toe now, but hardly nose to nose. Sora eventually noticed what she was wearing, and for the first time his normal good humor was restored to him. Here she was, wrapped in furs, hair all around her face, the top of her head stopping somewhere around the middle of his chest, and _she _was giving the orders. Sora's eyes lit with amusement, and Kairi's narrowed with indignation.

"Do you find this amusing, Lord Sora?" Her voice was low, and he noticed for the first time how enchanting it was.

"Indeed, I do, Lady Kairi," he admitted. "But," he spoke when she opened her mouth to berate him, "I _will_ see that clothing is provided for you, and I _will_ expect you to join me as soon as you are able. Does this meet with my lady's approval?"

Kairi caught the sarcasm in his question, but she nodded just the same. The sooner they could talk, the sooner she might be able to leave.

She stood still while he exited the chamber and was still standing when Mrs. Potts returned, surprising Kairi by bringing both of the dresses that had been left in her trunk.

(&)

"What say you, Kimabir?""Concerning you lady?""She arrived with Japido, the peddler. She tried to gain entrance to the castle but was denied." The huge man's voice was rust from lack of use.

"And she ended up working in the creamery?" Sora had been pacing the floor of the war room but now stopped for Kimabir's reply. He answered with a nod.

"Where did she sleep?""The smithy's."

Sora's eyes slid shut. What on earth had possessed the girl to come early?"

Watching him, Kimabir decided that now was not the time to say that the Lady Kairi had arisen each night and tried to leave the smithery with still sleeping.

"While here in the keep, did she come to harm in anyway?"

Kimabir didn't bother to answer or so much as lift a brow. It was a foolish question with him as her protector, and Sora knew it the moment the words left his mouth.

"Sora."

The young lord turned at the sound of his name. Tron, the knight as close to Sora's as his own brothers, stood just inside the door.

"Lady Kairi is in the great hall."

Sora nodded and shot a glance at Kimabir. The larger man was studying him, but as usual Sora could not discern his thoughts. Without another word, he walked from the room, both Kimabir and Tron at his heels.

(&)

Kairi could feel several eyes on her as she swept down the main stairway and into the great hall, but the hall itself was such a pleasant surprise that she gave the scrutiny little heed.

It was very spacious and could rival her mother's for cleanliness. It sported not one, but two fireplaces, and Kairi thought how practical this was for chasing away the cold on winter days.

Kairi stopped before the fireplace on the north wall and studied the family crest above the mantel. A single keyblade weapons crossed cross with a small staff behind a shield that held the kings symbol. Grate care was taken in crating the weapons and shield it must be special to Sora. Kairi was very impressed with the symmetry and grandeur of the entire crest. She was still looking at it when Sora approached. Kairi heard his footsteps and turned.

She watched him hesitate, and for some reason flushed with embarrassment. She knew she did not look her best. Her dress was not pressed, and she had no combs for her hair. She would have been stunned to know that Sora's hesitation was over her looks, but not because he found them lacking.

He recalled the other times he had seen her: in the war room, on the road, briefly here in the great room, and then up in a bedchamber. The first three times she had been covered with dirt, her dress a rag, but why when he'd seen her upstairs hadn't he recognized her loveliness?

His eyes now took in skin that was lightly tanned, lips full and red, and eyes so enormous and blue that they seemed to swallow her face. Added all of this was the most glorious mass of hair he had ever seen. Suddenly it didn't make a bit of difference that it was red. In fact, he rather liked it. Maybe this woman had been to court after all.

_It's wonderful when a husband and wife find each other attractive._

Aunt Aerith's words came back to him, and he could testify at the moment that at least part of that statement was true-he found Kairi very attractive. But one look also told him that she did not share the sentiment. They eyes regarding him were trying to disguise their fear, but Sora was not fooled. He knew it was time for business.

"Please, sit down."Kairi complies and watched as Sora sat across from her. He was a large man, probable the same high as her father and definitely broader. She had never seen anyone with such hair that refused to stay flat. It covered his head and pointed out nearly in every direction.

"How is it that you are hear ahead of schedule, Kairi?""My father is away, and my mother sent me. I don't believe she knew of the date.""Your father was going to accompany you?""Yes." Kairi was thankful that he didn't seem ready to question her mother's action. She would have been ashamed to explain her mothers' ruthlessness.

"And you lived in the keep?"

"Yes. I arrived Monday, and as no one expected me I stayed on."

"As a servant?" Sora's voice was harsh, but he was not angry with her, just concerned.

"Yes." Kairi's chin went in the air. "I saw no other way. The road home was long, and I'd already watched my men die under attack. I am not afraid of hard work and staying seemed most rational."

"Kimabir tell me you slept at the smithy's."

Kairi's eyes flew to that giant who was standing against one wall across the room. He was looking back at her, and Kairi couldn't suppress a shudder. He was so huge and silent.

"There is no reason to fear him. 'Tis true that he's a huge man, nearly seven feet tall, but he would die protecting you." Sora's voice was soft now, and Kairi eyes went back to his.

"He can talk?"Sora smiled. "Yes, but he chooses to do so very rarely."Kairi nodded.

"Because you are early, Kairi there is no attendant here for you."

"I thought your aunt lived with you." Kairi's eyes had grown even larger.

"Most often she does. She was coming early next week to stay until we are wed, but right now she is in the Magical Kingdom. I have sent a man for her. She will arrive something tomorrow."

"Oh." Kairi looked flustered, and Sora went on smoothly.

"It is certainly not ideal that you stay here tonight without my aunt in attendance, but as you slept unaccompanied in my keep for five nights, one more will hardly make a difference. And," Sora added dryly, "we are scheduled to wed.""Oh," Kairi said again.

The single word caught Sora's attention. His sky blue eyes studied her. "What did that mean?" he asked softly.

Kairi swallowed. "Only that I wasn't sure if we still would."

Sora did not want to tell her he'd had the same doubts, and replied only, "I can't see that we have much choice."

Kairi nodded and fell silent. Her father's intend was that she would know this man before they wed, but at this moment that seemed an impossibility. There was something to powerful and strange about him.

"Were you even a blonde?"

The question, so innocently put, caused Kairi's entire frame to stiffen and her face to grow rigid. Sora was amazed at the change in her.

"You are mistaken me with my sister, Namie."

"Is she older or younger?" Sora asked, causing Kairi to believe he was truly interested.

"She is older." Kairi turned her gaze from him now, and her voice became flat. "Namie's aspirations go far beyond the title of earl, so I fear that you are stuck with me."

Kairi never did turn her head, or she would have seen the amusement in Sora's eyes. He didn't want Namie, not after meeting Kairi, but he found a bit of jealousy between sister to be an entertaining thing. It would be some time before he learned that for Kairi, Namie was no laughing matter.

(&)

Sora lay in bed for nearly an hour that night thinking on day's events. He knew that Kairi had returned to the bedchamber she'd bathed in and wondered if she was comfortable. He mentally shrugged. As soon as Aunt Aerith arrived, she would live in the tower apartments with her. Afar living in an abbey, Kairi would certainly forgive him one night in a stark chamber. Sora fell asleep then, but it seemed only moments instead of hours before Tron spoke his name in the dark.

"Sora."

"What is it?" A trained warrior, Sora was instantly awake.

"I think you should come to the hall."

Sora rose without question, and after he had joined Tron on the stairs, but men stood in awe of the scene below.

Kairi sat in a chair by the fire looking into the flames. She wore a borrowed night garment, coarse and may sized too large for her. Beyond her chair, standing and still fully dressed, was Kimabir. As Sora and Tron watched, Kairi stood and started for the door, but Kimabir was there ahead of her, preventing her form reaching for the handle.

"No, my lady," he deep, gravely voice could be heard.

Kairi tried to come around him, but he moved to block her. After a moment she returned to the chair, and Sora walked down the stairs. He stared at Kairi as he passed, but went directly to Kimabir. Before he could question him, Kairi was on her feet again. She came to the door. This time Sora heard her speak.

"I have to go home."

"No, my lady," Kimabir said, holding his body between her and the door. Kairi's hands came out as if to push Kimabir off, but no one had moved to touch her.

"Mother sent me away before my clothes were ready. I have to see Father. I have no brush for my hair."

Kairi tried to get to the door again, but Kimabir sidestepped and prevented it. As the same time, Sora reached gently for her hand, enfolding it in his own. Kairi woke with a start. She stared at Sora and then at Kimabir before reclaiming her hand and tightly folding her arms across her chest.

"Did I say anything?" She asked, her voice was so vulnerable that Sora's heart constricted.

"No," he lied to her without conscience, knowing that if he told her she would feel shamed.

"Let me see you to your room, Kairi," Sora offered. The small redhead nodded and preceded him across the hall and up the stairs. They didn't speak, and Sora was glad that Tron had made himself scarce. At the same time, another thought occurred to him: the tower apartments were not an option. His intended walked in her sleep. He had never known anyone who did, but a fall down the tower steps could mean her death. Sora would never take that risk.

**Well Sora seems to have fallen for Kairi but what about her? Will the wedding still take place and how will Kairi act as the gust of Twilight instead of the servant? Make me think of Cinderella. Anyway find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter. Please read and review. **


	7. a fight to remember

**Sorry for taking so long, please enjoy chapter 7. For disclaimers please look at chapter 1.**

Kairi had not yet made an appearance downstairs when Sora cornered Kimabir in the great room the next morning.

"Whether or not you're in the mood to speak, my great friend, I need to know more about Lady Kairi's actions last night. Did she walk while sleeping in the smity's shop?"

"Every night."

Sora had not been prepared for that answer. It gave him pause, and he started at the giant knight without really seeing him. He'd been thinking Kairi might walk in her sleep on a rare occasion, but evidently she had done it every night she'd been at Twilight Crest.

"How did you stop her?"  
"I don't. I blocked her path."

"You never woke her?"

Kimabir head moved in denial.

Kairi chose that moment to come downstairs, and Sora moved off after just a few words of instruction to Kaimabir. He met Kairi at the bottom of the stairs and noticed immediately that she looked rested but slightly wary.

"Good morning to you, Kairi. Come, break the fast with me."

Kairi allowed herself to be led to the head of table and took a seat at the top of the long bench. Sora took the large wooden chair that sat at the head of the table and studied Kairi for a few silent moments.

"How did you sleep?"  
Kairi blushed, her eyes on her hands. "I never remember anything if I walk in my sleep, so until you woke me, I knew nothing."

"And when you returned to your chambers?"

She now looked at him. "I slept again right away."  
Food was placed before them. For some time they ate in silence. Kairi found the fare was appetizing and ate her fill. Sora was done ahead of her, however, and while she finished, he told her he was working on a change in plans.

"When my Aunt Aerith lives with me, she always occupies the apartments in the tower. I had originally planned for you to live with her. With the long, narrow stairs, that is out of the question. I will have to make other arrangements."

"Do you mean to suggest that you will send me home?"

Kairi's voice was so hopeful that Sora had to hide a smile.

"I believe your father wished for us to become better acquainted."

Kairi shrugged. "I thought that since we've at least met, it might suffice to see one another a few times before we wed. Would that not serve the same purpose?"

They both knew it would not, but Sora was amazed over the emotions her words evoked. For a man who would have gladly refused the king's orders, he was certainly working heard to think of ways to keep Kairi with him. His pride, however, would not let him admit this to her.

"I'm not sorry you do not wish to remain her, Kairi, but if you recall, it was not my idea but your father's and the king's."

Kairi blushed to the roots of her hair. He must not want the marriage any more than she did. She had not words. She had been adjusting to new situations all of her life, but this was by far the most difficult.

She did not want to be married yet, and having to live with this man who would soon be her husband was the most awkward experience thus far. Ever time he looked at her or touched her in any way, Kairi felt utterly defenseless. It was not something she enjoyed. For the most part, Kairi was used to being in charge of her own wants. Now she had to answer to this man. He did not strike her as being cruel, but she could tell that he like to have his own way as often as she did herself.

Kairi had not come down early that morning. She had been praying-confessing, actually. She had grown angry many times the day before and had not confessed each occurrence to God on the spot. Her sins hung over her when she had wakened, and she knew she could not start the day with such a heart.

Sora and Kairi were still sitting silently in one another's company when Tron joined them. He didn't sit until Sora gave him leave, but when he did it was on the end of the other bench, directly opposite Kairi.

"Kairi, this is Tron, a loyal knight of Twilight Crest. Tron, this is my intended, Lady Kairi of Hallow Bastion."

"Hello, Sir Tron."

"Hello, my lady. May I say that you grace our hall with your beauty."

Kairi smiled at the handsome, knight, her first real smile, and Sora stared at her until Tron spoke.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sora, but I think you could know of the gossip in the keep."

"All right."

"Lady Kairi was not disturbed in any way while working with the servants. I know you still be pleased over this fact, but you will not care of the reason. They did not recognize her as a lady in their midst but believe that Kimabir had claimed her."

Kairi's face paled, and her eyes slid shut. She thought she might actually hat her mother at that moment. She was to live here and become the mistress of this castle, yet they all thought she had some sort of relationship with Kimabir. For a moment Kairi felt beyond despair, but a sudden resolve stiffened her spine. She had risen to countless occasions in her life; would she now allow this one to rule her?

Both men had been watching her. Sora was on the verge of speaking when Kairi opened her eyes and said, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen." She rose gracefully. "I feel the need for some air."  
"Where are you going?" Sora asked but was roundly ignored.

Both men watched Kairi walk toward the main entrance, her head high, and her face serene. At the door she spoke to a guard, Sora watched the way the man bowed his head in respect as she walked away. She looked in control, but Sora was not comfortable. She had an easy peace that he didn't feel within, he followed, Tron at his side. He knew no physical harm would come to her, but at the moment he wasn't certain if she would be attacked verbally or not. Sora would stand for no such thing.

(&)

Kairi, no longer in convent dress, her hair shining with cleanliness, drew every eye in the inner bailey. She spoke to several folks as she moved along, to people she recognized and some she didn't. They all seemed to know her, but she didn't linger; her goal was the creamery.

Sora had also came into the courtyard, Tron still with him, and in an effort to keep an eye on her and not to be too conspicuous, wandered about much as Kairi was doing. Things seemed to be going well for the first several minutes, but when he watched as she moved toward the creamery. Sora's heart plummeted. surely she was not going back to work!

"She's headed for the creamery," he commented to the mean at his side.

"So I see" was all Tron said.

They watched her disappear within, and Sora debated he next move. A moment later the problem was temporarily taken from his hands. Kimabir appeared at his side to tell him that his men had need of him on the practice field. He walked away with long-legged strides, leaving Tron in the courtyard. As much as he trusted Tron, Sora could not stop himself from looking back at the creamery until it was out of view.

(&)

"Hello, Doc," Kairi greeted the man easily as she crossed the threshold. She watched as he removed his cap.

"Hello, my lady."  
Kairi let her eyes roam the large, clean room and then began to walk slowly around. The women working within slowed some to watcher but continued with their tasks.

"You run this creamery with excellence, Doc," Kairi told him sincerely when she stopped at one point.

"Thank you, my lady. I'm glad you approve."

"Hello Rikku," Kairi said as she continued her stroll. "Watch that edge when you pour."

"Yes, my lady." Rikku reverently breathed the worlds. She did tend to be rather clumsy, but right now all she could see and hear was Kairi-her dress, hair, her lovely skin, and the sound of her cultured voice.

"I'd like to make a suggestion, Doc."

"Yes, my lady," the man said. They were back at the entrance now, and Kairi's heart sank with dread. Would she now take revenge for the way he had treated her? Doc saw himself grabbing her arm the first day and had to stifle a groan. However, he was in for a pleasant surprise.

Kairi began to make a most logical suggestion concerning the storage of cheese. Her voice was gracious, and her manners unassuming. Doc felt as if she'd actually left the final choice up to him. She had also waited until the other couldn't hear. Doc had not lost face and had gained helpful information in the process. When Kairi left the creamery, he wished her a pleasant day with a most sincere hart, his cap still in his beefy hand.

"Oh, Tron!" Kairi spoke the moment she was outside and spotted the knight; he'd been practically haunting the creamery, listening for raised voices.

"Yes, my lady?"  
"Tron, where are the cows?"

"The cows, my lady?" Tron questioned her with little enthusiasm, thinking he would never forgive Sora for leaving him there alone.

"Yes. The cows they mild for the creamery," Kairi explained kindly.

"In the stables, my lady."  
"And the stables are...?"  
Tron stared into her face. How in the world did one deal with such a woman? She had the face of an angelic five-year-old and the backbone like an iron rod.

"The stables, Tron, where are they?" Kairi questioned again, her voice not quite so cordial this time.

"Along the north wall of the keep, my lady."

"Thank you," Kairi beamed at him and promptly turned and started in the wrong direction.

"Lady Kairi," Tron called to her. "This way," he said when she turned. "I'll show you."

"Oh, thank you, Tron."

And off they set, Kairi as pleased as a lass at play, and Tron feeling that he'd rather be forced to wrestle with Kimabir than have the charge of Sora's intended.

(&)

"And she insisted on seeing my books!" Pete, Twilight Crest's steward, nearly shouted.

"She told me that it's my fault that two of me birds have sores on their claws. Wants to reconstruct the whole cage, she does!" the falconear added.

"She actually accused me of stealing!" The steward spouted again. "Said she'd finish reading my accounts later."

Sora stared at his falconer and steward in disbelief. His stableman and smithy were there also, but they had already had their say. He'd only been gone a few hours, but in that time Kairi had evidently turned his castle and keep upside down. He glanced up to see her coming sedately into the hall and dismissed the men around him with a curt nod of his head.

"Kairi," he raised his voice only slightly. "I wish to speak with you."

Kairi stopped but did not draw close. "I'm busy right now, Sora."  
This was too much.

"_Kairi!_" he bellowed, and she redirected her course to stand before him. She did admirable job of hiding her fear of his anger. Sora thought she looked utterly serene.

"My steward and smith have both been to see me, as have other. What have you to say for yourself?"

Kairi shrugged innocently. "There are several areas that are in need of change, Sora. I think you steward might be robbing you blind."  
"He's been with me for years," Sora, now red in the face, irritated.

Again Kairi shrugged. "Be that as it may..." she let the sentence drop before plunging on, "your birds are not in the best of health. I have poultice for their feet, but the bars will have to be sanded or the sores will return."

Sora barely heard her as he began to shout. "I will not have you upsetting every servant in Twilight Crest! I forbid you to visit the stables, and as for the other areas-"

"That won't work at all, Sora," she replied, butting him off in a calm voice. "If I am to be the mistress of this keep, I must stay abreast of its working. Now, I really must be off, Sora. I have yet to see the looms."

With that Kairi swung away from him in a cloud of long skirts and red hair. Chest heaving, Sora stood and stared after her until he realized he was being watched. His head moved toward the man who dared, ready to give him the rough edge of his tongue, until he met the amused gaze of his Aunt Aerith.

"She doesn't have blonde hair after all." His aunt's voice was mild.

"How do you know that's Kairi?" Sora shot at her, his mood still dangerous.

"Because you wouldn't let anyone else speak to you in such a manner."

Sora's shoulders slumped with defeat. It was true.

"Come, my nephew." Aerith became all at once brisk. "Let's go in to the war room, and you can tell me all that has transpired."

**Aunt Aerith has finally arrived but will she able to keep Sora from losing his temper?**


	8. Heaven help me, I do!

**For the disclaimers please look at chapter one, now that we got that out of the way enjoy **

Twenty minutes later Aerith asked her first question, her expression one of stark disbelief.

"She actually worked in the creamery?"

"Don't look at me that way, Aunt Aerith." Her nephew's look was helpless.

"Sora," Aerith said patiently, truly wanting to understand, "I heard the girl. There is no way a woman with that voice could be mistaken for a serf."

Sora shook his head. "Evidently she spoke to no one. She did her work, ate in the courtyard with the other servants, and slept each night at the smithy's."

Aerith just stared at him, and Sora knew he had to tell her all.

"There is more."

Aerith waited.

"She walks in her sleep."

The woman blinked. "You're certain of this?""I witnessed it myself. I was going to have her live in the tower apartments with you, but now that is out of the question."

"Yes, I can see that it would be." Aerith replied thoughtfully, and they both fell silent for a time.

"You say she actually slept in your blacksmith's shop?" Aerith seemed unable to let the matter drop.

"I'm afraid so."

"What will her father say?"Sora shook his head. "I can't think that he'll be overly pleased, but it was hardly me fault; her mother sent her early."

"Why would she do such a thing?"

"I have not been able to gain more answers. Kairi talk in her sleep as well, and mentioned that she'd been sent without her full wardrobe. I would like to know more, but if she knows she spoke to me in her sleep, she will feel ashamed."

Aerith's eyes softened. "You care for her, don't you, Sora?"

"Heaven help me, I do!" the young earl burst out. He came to his feet and began to pace. "I've known her 24 hours, and she has interrupted my entire life, but I can't get her from my mind!"

"What of the blond woman you met at court?""Her older sister, Namine. I spoke of her with Kairi, but I do not think them every close."

"But you do find Kairi attractive."

A sudden smile appeared on Sora face, and his voice softened. "Ah, yes. She is as lovely a maid as I've ever seen. I do find her most comely."

Aerith was well pleased, but her practical side came to the fore. "Do you think her capable of managing a fortress as large as Twilight Crest?"

"Yes," Sora admitted grudgingly, thinking about the way she stood up to him. However, the face of his steward flashed into his mind as well.

"Nevertheless, you heard the men. It's not going to be easy." Sora had begun to growl, but he worked at calming himself. Knowing his aunt would grasp his meaning beyond the words, he made once last comment.

"I am beginning to think that marriage to Kairi might be more trouble than it is worth."

"But as you have reminded me, we have little choice in the matter." Kairi's voice came from the doorway, and Sora spun in surprise. "I will honor my father's wished and those of my king and become your wife," Kairi went on, her tone wooden. "But it is a relief to know, Lord Sora, just exactly how you feel."

Kairi left as quietly as she'd entered, and Sora stood as though made of granite. Aerith's heart ached at the pain she saw in his face.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Sora's voice was hushed in the still room, and his eyes never left the closed portal.

"I know you didn't, Sora. Maybe if you try to explain…"

But Sora was shaking his head. "I think her pride is as great as my own. I will have to give her time."

Even with the little she had seen of Kairi, Aerith was forced to agree. They spoke of sleeping arrangements for the next few moments and then went their separate ways, Aerith to settle herself in a suite of rooms down the corridor form Kairi, and Sora to the keep, hoping to get a glimpse of his bride-to-be without actually searching her out.

(&)

"What do you mean she'd not here?" Ansem eyed his wife in disbelief, but Larxene did not flinch.

"It wasn't going well, so I sent Kairi ahead."

"To Twilight Crest?" Ansem's tone was incredulous.

"Of course to Twilight Crest!" Larxene snapped. "Where did you think?"

"But she wasn't expected."

Larxene shrugged. "Surely someone was there. Honestly, Ansem, she was being most impossible. You know what she's like."

"You fool!" Ansem retorted scathingly, widening his wife's eyes with shook and then anger. "Anything could have happened. Has the caravan arrived back?"

"I sent no caravan. Larxene kept up a brave front, but in truth she had regretted this action almost immediately.

"What say you?" Ansem's face had flushed with emotion as he tried telling himself that he had heard her wrong.

Larxene raised her chin. "I sent Kairi on horseback with three guards. I'm certain she fared well."

"So the men have returned?""No, but-"

Larxene was cut off when Ansem grabber her forearm with a strength she didn't know he possessed.

"Ansem." Her tone was wounded. For the first time she was a bit afraid. "You are hurting me."

"I'll do more than hurt you if even so much as Kairi's reputation is harmed! Now, sit down, woman, and tell me all!"

Larxene now knew real fear. Kairi had always been such a headstrong survivor. It had truly never occurred to her that her daughter might fall into harm. Larxene's voice shook, but she did as Ansem bid and relayed every detail, down to the minute, of Kairi's departure. No small thing this, as she had never seen her husband so coldly furious.

Less than 15 minutes later, Ansem and a band of men rode out on horseback for Twilight Crest. Just behind them rode more men and a large wagon laden with Kairi's new clothing and all of her belongings. When they had all left, Larxene made her way to the chapel. She didn't pray often, but if Kairi was actually lost, she now feared for her daughter's life as well as her own.

(&)

Kairi stood at the window of her bedchamber, looking into the distance and feeling thoroughly spent with her effort to quill her emotions. Walking into the keep that mooring knowing that the servants actually believed her part of a liaison with Kimabir had been almost unbearable. She had made herself move among them, careful to keep her eyes from lingering too long on anyone face, but it had been torture.

Then in the midst of the hurt, Kairi had found herself more and more interested in the castle working. Twilight Crest was a fine stronghold, but every fortress had areas that needed improvement and Kairi could see many at Twilight Crest. Yet, Sora had only thought her interfering. His shouting at her had affected her more deeply than she had let on. She hadn't even enjoyed seeing the looms, even though they were run with tremendous efficiency.

Kairi suddenly found herself back in the bushes, hiding out of fear for life, listening and looking on in dim firelight and a sob sounded in her throat. She turned and lay across the bed, burying her face in the thick furs as harsh weeping overcame her. Kairi prayed for strength, but at the moment she felt faithless. In the midst of asking god to bring her father soon, she fell into a restless sleep.

(&)

"Have you seen Kairi? The question came softly to Aerith's and Tron's ears just moments before Sora spotted her coming down the stairs. She had not taken the midday meal with them, and it was now evening. He had no desire to treat her as a child, but he would not allow her to go hungry. Sora left Tron and his aunt without comment and met Kairi at the bottom of the stairs.

Kairi came to a stop on the last step and simply stared at Sora. He returned the gaze, taking in the lovely blush in her cheeks and her bright, serious eyes. Their height difference was lessened in this stance, and for just a moment on one spoke. Sora turned in profile to her and offered his arm. Kairi took it.

"Did you have a pleasant afternoon, Kairi?" Sora asked as they crossed to the tables.

"Yes, Lord Sora, thank you.

"My aunt has arrived. I would like you to meet her."

"Very well. " Kairi sounded disinterested, but inside she was tense. She soon learned there was no need.

As soon as they neared, Aerith turned, a worm smile lighting her handsome features. Kairi saw in an instant where Sora inherited his hair coloring. Aerith's hair was as brown as her nephew's, with just a hint of gray at the temples. Her lashes and brows were the same, and the eyes regarding her were a deep green. The older woman now reached for both of Kairi's hands.

"Kairi, this is my Aunt Aerith, "Sora spoke. "Aunt Aerith this is my betrothed, Kairi, daughter to Ansem of Hallow Bastion."

"Hello, Kairi," she said still holding Kairi's work-rough hands in her own soft ones. "I'm so pleased to meet you."

"Sora told me you were call away from The Magical Kingdom ahead of time. I hope my presence has not interfered in any way with your plans."

"Not in the least, my dear. I'm glad to be of service."

"Come," Sora broke in. "Our food is served."

They all retired to the tables then, Sora at the head, Kairi to his right and Aunt Aerith to his left. Tron sat by Aerith, and another knight, Leon by name, took a place on the other bench next to Kairi.

Sora and Kairi shared a trencher. Sora was the consummate gentleman, seeing that all the best cuts of meat went to Kairi's side of the wooden platter. Conversation flowed freely among Soar and others, but Kairi had little to say. Sora's eyes lingered on her for most of the meal, and by the time they finished, he felt he would do anything to see her smile.

As it was, he was about to get his wish. They had just stood when Cogsworth, one of Sora's servants, announced Ansem's presence. Kairi excused herself and moved with a calm face to the main doors of the castle, Sora at her heels. She continued to walk sedately until she spotted him coming up the path, whereupon she ran the last six yards and quite literally threw herself into her fathers' arms.

Ansem hugged her close. When he released her to put on arm around her shoulders, Sora, who was now upon them, was able to see her smiling face. It took his breath away.

(&)

"More wine," Sora instructed a serving woman and then sat quietly as Ansem and his men ate their fill. In order to give them privacy, Kairi and Aerith had retired to the south hearth, but there had been little talk until now. Sora felt the time had come for him to explain. Ansem had not seemed at all upset, but Sora knew by the way he greeted his daughter that there must be much on his mind.

"I want to tell you of your men, my lord."Ansem forestalled him with a hand. "We saw their graves. I thank you for seeing to the burial. Can you tell me what happened?"

Sora shook his head. "I know little. Kairi said they died saving her."

"She was unharmed?" Ansem's gaze grew intense.

"It would seem so."

"And once she arrived here?"Sora drew a deep breath. "She was not harmed, but neither was she well taken care of."

Ansem began to scowl as Sora filled him in about Kairi's work in the creamery, and eating and sleeping in the keep.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ansem, I was not here, but I still take full blame since I didn't make provisos for the possibility of an early arrival."To Sora's amazement, Ansem did not seem distressed. Instead his eyes suddenly lit with good humor.

"You say she slept in a stall?"

"Yes, Lord Ansem."

Ansem chuckled softly. "I think I want you to call me Ansem, and if I told you some to the situations Kairi has gotten herself into over the ears, you would understand my pleasure. Her me now," Ansem's voice grew serious, "when I tell you that I would never countenance abuts toward the girl, but Kairi is a survivor-always has been. If she had wanted into this castle before you arrived, she would have come."

Sora's brows winged upward. It was true. Kairi had been standing before him in the war room little more than an hour after he arrived.

"I'm only glad she was unharmed," Ansem said with quiet conviction.

"Can you tell me why she arrived early?"Ansem's brow lowered, and all pleasure left his face. "Kairi and her mother do not get on. They quarreled, and my wife took it upon herself to send Kairi here. Had I been present, I would have stopped her. Unfortunately, I arrived back late last night and knew nothing of this until this mooring."

"And now that she is here, Ansem, do you wish her to stay?"Ansem glanced up at Sora and then down at his trenched to hide the gleam in his eye. This young lord was trying to conceal his interest, but it was there.

_Good! _Ansem's heart declared. _He is__ not a man to be bullied. With his mettle, __he__ will make a fine spouse, worth of my Kairi._

"Since your aunt is now in attendance," Ansem spoke aloud, "I see no reason for Kairi to leave. I had planned on spending some days with her before she left Hollow Bastion, but I was called away."

"Stay now," Sora inserted. "Stay at Twilight Crest for as long as you wish."

"I may do that," Ansem replied slowly, not having thought of it. "I just may, but right now I wish to join Kairi. I wish, for the same of men, to know what happened the night they were attacked."

**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving that is why I didn't update last week. When next month is over I should be able to update more often. Well now that your done reading chapter eight tell me what you thought of it. Please R&R. **


	9. Guilty until proven innocent

**Even with being really busy right now I still have time to get this weeks update done.**

**For disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

"I'm glad your father arrived, Kairi. I think he must have been worried about you."

Kairi smiled and nodded. She had not yet seen how well Lady Aerith could read and understand people, but she was comfortable with her. She had experienced little comfort at Twilight Crest, and she found this a relief.

"I think you must be right. It's so good to see him. We were to have some time together before I left, but then he was called away."

Aerith nodded, accurately guessing m ore than she was told.

"Do you have many siblings, Kairi?" Aerith asked with just the right amount of interest.

"Just one sister, Namine. I haven't seen her for some years."

"She is older?"

"Yes, but more than two years. We have little in common. Lady Aerith, are you sister to Sora's father of mother?"  
"I hope you will call me Aunt Aerith, and I am sister to Sora's mother, Belle. After Sora's father died, our own father became ill. Taking all of Sora's siblings, Belle moved many miles north to our own family's keep, White Hall,near Traverse Town. Our father is dead now, too, but Belle and the children have made their home there and are most content. You will meet her at the wedding."

Kairi nodded looking thoughtful. "Sora has a large family?"  
"Yes. He is the oldest, but after him are Roxas, Jane, CloudYunaand Alice. Jane is married and expecting her first child, but no one else had wed. They live for the most part with my sister. I think you will meet them all at the wedding."

Kairi's eyes had grown during this recitation, but she managed one more question.

"And Sora's father. Had he been long dead?"

"About six years. He died in battle, a great warrior he was. He made the king proud. Sora is very much like him." Aerith added this last bit with gentle pried, while giving Kairi a sweet smile.

Kairi smiled in return and asked, "And what about you Aunt Aerith, do you have children of you own?"

Aerith did have children, two grown sons who she adored, but she was not given time to answer before the men strode into their midst.

(&)

"I have no want to upset you, Kairi," her father began, "but the men who escorted you have families. For their sakes, I wish to know how they died."

Kairi nodded, her eyes briefly skimming over Sora and Aerith before retuning to her father. She told her story quietly, her eyes on her father or on the fire in the hearth. She didn't notice how Sora's jaw became rigid upon hearing the way she sat in the bushes and watched the men die. Nor did she see the pain in his eyes when he heard fear in her voice as she asked her father if he thought she would ever see the attackers again.

"No, Kairi," he assured her, taking her hand in his own. "You'll be safe at Twilight Crest."  
"So you're leaving me?" The anxious words were out before she could stop them, and Kairi blushed as she dropped her eyes to her lap. An awkward moment passed before Kairi spoke, her eyes still downcast.

"I'm rather tired. I think I'll go to my room."

Both Ansem and Sora stood.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked of her father.

"I'll be here."

With that, Kairi briefly met his eyes, withed them all a goodnight, and walked from the hall. Sora's eyes stayed on her until she was out of sight. A moment later he was relieved that Tron had need of him. He also bid his guests goodnight, leaving Ansem and Aerith alone.

"Would you like to be shown to your chamber, Lord Ansem?" Aerith asked solicitously.

"I believe I'll stay a while longer by the fire."  
"May I join you?"

"You do me honor, Lady Aerith."

The two sat again. After a moment Aerith commented, "Kairi is a lovely girl."

Ansem smiled. "I know she is not certain about staying, not that I blame her after such a rough initiation, but I truly think it is best."

"Sora told me that she suggested her going home and his visiting from time to time before they wed." Aerith suddenly thought that such a statement might seem impertinent, but Lord Ansem answered readily enough.

"That's not possible," he said quietly. "Kairi and her mother do not get on well. It would be a difficult time for both of them. It would also defeat the purpose of Kairi becoming better acquainted with Sora before they unite they lives."

"This is true," Aerith commented and then fell silent.

"They have not known a good start."

"This is also true."

Ansem speared her with a glance. She was choosing her words very carefully, and there was no need. She told her as much.

"In that case," Aerith said, "I'll tell you that Sora seems very willing for this trial period. Kairi, on the other hand, is not."

Much the way Ansem had surprised Sora at the table, he now took Aerith unaware by smiling.

"You are pleased, Lord Ansem."

"Yes, I am. If I believe Sora would shun and hurt Kairi I would take her with me, but this situation has promise. Sora will have to work hard to find Kairi's harmonious side, but I know it will be worth this effort."

"She does seem to have a will of her own."

Ansem chuckled. "She's no man's plaything, and if Sora can get beyond her lovely face and engaging curves, he'll find himself a wife whose worth cannot be measured."

It was one of the most wonderful things Aerith had ever heard anyone say. She started at Ansem for a long moment, but he eyes were on the flame, a small smile playing around his mouth.

Aerith suddenly remembered the sleepwalking and felt concern. Maybe she should go upstairs. Did Kairi's father know of the problem?

"Lord Ansem?"  
"I'm sorry, my lady, I was not attending." Indeed, his thoughts had drifted far.  
"Sora tells me that Kairi walks in her sleep. Should I check on her now?"

Ansem's frame stiffened. "Kairi only walks in her sleep when something is upsetting her."

Aerith did not know what to say to this.

"Sora asked me to stay on if I so chose. Maybe I shall do so." Again Aerith could not frame a suitable reply.

"I hope you will not find me rude, my lady, but I feel a sudden need to check on Kairi myself."  
"Of course, Lord Ansem. I shall escort you to her room."

(&)

The problem in the keep concerning the evening guard was swiftly handled by Sora and Tron, so it wasn't long before the lord of Twilight Crest stood alone atop the wall. The night was swiftly closing in around him; it was one of his favorite times of the day.

Sora was not a religious man, nor one given to praying, but he did believe in God and that He was in control. He would have given much right then to say that he knew God better, in hopes that he would then know what plans God had for the future. Sora found himself wanting a life with Kairi in a way that he hand' wanted anything in a long time.

He could easily envision the fine sons they would they have just as easily put Kairi's fear of him at the back of his mind so that he could also envision a good marriage between them. It really made no sense. Kairi clearly wished to be elsewhere, and he didn't even know the girl. But Sora felt sureness deep within him that Kairi of Hallo Bastion was the woman God had planned for him.

Sora shrugged. He was growing maudlin. It was impossible to know what the future held, and being the logical man he was, Sora started toward the castle. There was no point in loosing sleep over the matter.

(&)

Ansem was out of the castle early the next morning, but many of the castles folk were already astir. He walked through the keep and around the grounds and was pleasantly surprised to find Sora and Tron returning from the practice field. Both men were gleaming with sweat, and Ansem saw that directly behind them was the jousting field.

"Good morning to you, Ansem," Sora greeted him.

"And to you, Sora. This is one of your knights?"  
"Yes. Lord Ansem, meet Tron."

"It's a pleasure, sir," Tron said with respect and then took himself off to the castle.

"You're up early," Sora commented as they walked easily in Tron's wake.

"Yes. I will accept your offer to stay for a few days, but with so little time, I did not care to lounge in bed."

"Good," Sora returned sincerely. "I think Kairi will be very pleased."  
"And may help a little more willing to remain here and get to know you better."

Sora smiled at his perception. "I do not wish to see her pine for you."

"Nor do I. keep in mind, Sora," the older man continued, coming to a stop, "Kairi lived at the abbey for years. During her time there she learned a great deal, the most important of which is that her life there kept her unspoiled. Always remember that Kairi will never yearn for a life of creature comforts. She does not put great stock in her surroundings as much as she does in the people surrounding her."

Sora nodded. It was a good thing to know. Still, he knew that Twilight Crest could offer her better.

"I don't know if you've been to see Kairi's room, but that chamber is just temporary."

Ansem waved a dismissive hand. "You will find she is most settled. I would ask you, though to take care with Kairi herself. I speak without bias when I say she has many fine qualities, but that is not to say she has no faults. Pray, deal gently with her."

Sora was impressed with the older man's honesty. "You are telling me she likes to have her own way."  
Ansem smiled. "What woman does not?"

Sora only smiled in reply, but he knew that if he pressed Lord Ansem, the older man would have to admit that Kairi was a class alone.

(&)

"I do not wish to stay here, Father God, but I will do as I am asked. Please help me to know control of my actions and emotion. Please help me to deal kindly with all here."

Kairi stopped when Sora came to mind. Did she mean him, too? In truth, she wasn't sure. She had no wish to be mean, but knowing that he felt her troublesome, along with his interest in her sister, made Kairi want nothing to do with him.

Kairi immediately warned herself not to grow overly emotional She had no real proof that Sora was interested in Namine. After all, he had only asked a few questions, and Kairi recognized her own sensitivity where Namine was concerned.

A knock on her chamber door brought Kairi to her feet. She found her father waiting without.

"Come and break the fast with me, Kairi."

"Do you leave today?"  
"No. I will be here for you."  
Kairi beamed up at him and took his proffered arm for the journey down the wide stone stairs.

(&)

"This flour has been sifted?" Kairi asked the baker and let a handful run through her fingers.

"Yes, my lady."

"Please repeat the process."

"Yes, my lady," the man spoke, but Aerith, standing at Kairi's side, could see that he was not happy.

The older woman had to keep from shaking her head. Ansem had been gone for two days, and Aerith had steeled herself for Kairi's resentment or depression. She got neither. Kairi was throwing herself into the workings of the castle with a vengeance.

Kairi was the most fascination woman Aerith had even encountered. One moment she was tending to a slight wound on the finger of a small child and the next she was telling the milkers, in no uncertain terms, that they would do a better job of rinsing their pottery jars. Aerith knew there was a few who wanted to toss her into the moat, but most of the castle fold were beginning to adore her.

And Sora was no exception. Aerith could see it in his eyes. Unfortunately, Kairi did not return his sentiment. She might be talking with Tron, smiling at him in true affection, or even laughing at some outrageous remark from Leon, but the moment Kairi became aware of Sora's presence she became stiff as a poker. She was even warming up to Kimabir, but to Sora she was chillingly civil.

"Aunt Aerith?"  
"Yes, dear." the woman had made their way from the kitchen and baking quarters and were almost to the great hall.

"Who is **Lolo** Francesca?"  
Aerith came to such an abrupt halt that Kairi started. The older woman took a moment to ask, "Where did you hear her name, Kairi?"

"I heard Mrs. Potts mention her to Snow white, but I have met on one at Twilight Crest with that name."

Aerith licked her lips. "She lives in the village."

Kairi nodded serenely, but because she was very curious over Aerith's reaction, she pressed her.

"But how is she?"  
Aerith hesitated for only a moment this time; surely Kairi was mature enough to understand.

"She is the village prostitute."

Aerith was not prepared for Kairi's reaction. Her eyes filled with compassionate tears.

"Is she very young?"

"I'm not sure," Aerith had mitted and felt shame for the uncharitable thoughts she'd had toward **Lolo **Francesca in the past. On top of these thoughts, however, was one of horror. She couldn't stop herself from voicing it.

"You're not thinking of going to see her, are you Kairi?"

"Well, not right away."

"Kairi." Aerith felt panic coming on. "I do not think Sora would approve." _Disapproval _was too mild a word, but Aerith could think of none better.

Kairi stiffened with outrage."Why? Does Sora visit her?"

"No!" Aerith's voice squeaked. "No, Kairi, never."

Some of Kairi's strain left her, but she till looked offended. Aerith sighed. It would seem that Sora could do no right, not even with he was innocent.

"You judge Sora too harshly, my dear." Aerith's words were spoken gently, but they had a powerful effect. Kairi stared at the older woman and dropped her eyes. Her fingers come to her lips, and she looked very contrite.

Aerith would have questioned her some, but Cogsworth approached then, announcing, "Lady Aerith, Lord Sora asked me to tell you that Lord Roxas and Lord Cloud have arrived."

"Thank you, Gogsworth."

"Sora's family?' Kairi questioned when Gogsworth moved away.

"Yes, the two brothers closest to him in age. Will you come with me to meet them?"

"They will be hungry. I will join you when I've seen that something is prepared."

Aerith saw it for the excuse that it was and let it go, but she knew that Kairi's fears were ungrounded. She was going to love Sora's brothers.

**A short one but a good one none the less. Please read and respond.**


	10. A fools fool

**I had some extra time this week so this chapter is earlier than usual, enjoy !**

"How was my mother?" Sora asked.

"Well," Roxas told him. "She sends her love, as do Yuna, and Alice."

"Has Jane's child come?"

"No, but she feels well."

Cloud had remained silent during this exchange, and Sora now transferred his gaze to him.

"What say you, Cloud?" Sora said with teasing light in his eyes.

"Where is she?"  
Sora smiled. At 18, Cloud was preoccupied with the fairer sex. He had been impressed, not dismayed, that the king has taken notice of Sora to order him to marry. He'd thought that was something saved for lords with loftier titles. Now he wanted to know if his brother was to be saddled with an angel or a harridan.

"I believe she's inside. Yonder come Aunt Aerith. She'll know."

Aerith received warm embraces from some of her favorite nephews before she stood back and lovingly studied them.

"You're taller, Cloud."

He smiled boyishly before she turned to Roxas and eyed him a moment. His looks so closely resembled Sora's that it was starling.

"I was certain that Kairi would like both you and Cloud, but you look enough like Sora that I can see she may have trouble." Aerith then turned a devilish smile on her oldest nephew, who tried to scowl at her but couldn't quiet bring it off.

"What's this, Sora?" Roxas teased. "Trouble in paradise?"

Sora chuckled, but Cloud cut in seriously.

"Aunt Aerith is teasing," he said, believing with all of his heart that no woman in her right mind could find fault with Sora.

He was soon to learn differently. Not ten minutes later they were inside and meeting Lady Kairi, who stared hard at Roxas before transferring her gaze to Sora. The lord of the keep was clearly amused by her reaction and smiled when he saw her chin go up in the air.

"My brother are hungry," he said, his tone sill light by his eyes watchful.

Kairi's raised her brows mocked him. "The food awaits, my lord." Kairi started to swing away, but Sora's voice halted her.

"Kairi."

She turned back with reluctance.

"I wish you to join us."  
It was not what she wanted to hear.

"Very well, my lord." Although clearly not happy, Kairi allowed Sora to take her arm and escort her to her place.

The meal progressed with much talk between Aerith and her younger nephews, but Kairi and Sora were distinctly quiet. The meal was coming to an end when Sora leaned close and spoke for Kairi's ears alone.

"What is it I have done, Kairi, to vex you so?"  
Kairi looked at him for the first time. His face was close, and for an instant she studied his serious, blue eyes. This marriage had not been his idea, nor had it been his plane that she stay at Twilight Crest. He may not really care for her, but she realized then that he couldn't force feeling onto his heart.

"I'm sorry, lord Sora, that my mood has been so poor. I will try my utmost not to brandish it upon you in the future."

"I appreciate your effort, Kairi, but I'm sorry you're so unhappy."

Kairi sighed. She hated being so obvious.

"I left my home abruptly; I would have wished for a little more time."

It was true, Sora thought. She had left all that was familiar and had been given little time to adjust.

"Would it help to move you to a more comfortable bedchamber?" he suggested.

Kairi shook her head; she was sincerely content. "I shall be fine where I am."  
"Playing the martyr, Kairi?" Why Sora quietly baited the girl he didn't know, but it had its effect.

"No." Kairi's chin was up, her voice cold. "If there is nothing else," her voice could now be heard by those at the table, "I have duties that need my attention."

Kairi stood, nodded to toes around her, and walked form the room, her bearing resembling that of a queen. It wasn't long before some of the other left as well, but Roxas found Cloud standing alone, a fierce frown on his young face.

"Are you ill, my brother?" Roxas asked.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Her?" Roxas replied, although he knew exactly to whom Cloud referred.

"Kairi." Cloud's voice held strong aversion. "How dare she treat Sora in such a manner."

"Do not be too hard on her, Cloud; she reacts out of fear."

"Fear!" Cloud scoffed and finally faced his older sibling. "What has she to fear? Certainly not Sora."  
Roxas wisely held his tongue, but he did believe that Sora was at the core of Kairi's fears and thus her animosity toward him was clearly explained. The brothers did not discuss it again, but Roxas wondered when Cloud would find that all men had feet of clay, even their beloved Sora.

(&)

Kairi had little contact with Sora or his brothers in days to follow, and as much as she tried to fight the emotion, despondency was stealing over her. It seemed to Kairi that the castle and keep crawled with people and she cold find no solitude of any kind. The only place where she found quiet was her room, but after too many hours within those walls, she had begun to feel vaguely suffocated, a feeling which didn't prove to be very restful.

Kairi had not been sleeping well. Several times she had awakened in the chair by the fireplace but not remembered getting there. If she was walking in her sleep, what was keeping her from leaving the room? Not having an answer to her question made Kairi even more restless. Feeling almost desperate, she made for the fortress gate and freedom. The guard did nothing to block her path, and to her amazement not even Kimabir seemed to notice.

Once outside the walls Kairi walked on and on, some of the tall grasses coming over her knees. The landscape surrounding Twilight Crest was lovely; Kairi felt her heart calming as she took in the trees and lush landscape.

_It really is lovely here, Father God, _she prayed in her heart. _I thought nothing could match Hallow Bastion, but Twilight Crest is like a rich paradise._

Kairi stopped and watched several squirrels at play, knowing they must have been young with the way they gamboled and chased up the trees. Kairi's face broke into a brief smile before she continued to pray.

_Please help me to find the same peace in my heart as I see in your creation, Father __**Yensid **__taught me that contentment is my choice, Father God, and I have not been doing a good job. Please fill my heart and life with You so that my situation or circumstances do not matter._

She hiked on for over an hour, praying and praising God, before sinking down under a tree. The sun sprinkled brightly over her in little patches through the leaves, and it wasn't long before its warmth lulled Kairi to sleep.

(&)

"Have you seen Lady Kairi?"  
It was a question on Aerith's lips and then on everyone else's as Kairi's absence became apparent. Sora's face, that of a warrior with a mission, was void of emotional expression, but those who know him well could detect the concern, the ache to know where she was.

When it became evident that she was not within the castle walls, some of Sora's knights rode out on horseback, but the rest of the castle folk, including Sora and his brothers, set off on foot. Kairi heard their cries before she regained full consciousness, and when she did awaken, she listened in horror to the call of her name.

With a head still muddled with sleep, Kairi came to her feet and nearly stumbled out from beneath the trees. She was rushing along the edge of the forest when Sora, Roxas, and Leon suddenly appeared. The towering rage on Sora's face stopped her in her tracks. She watched as he spoke to Leon and then as he and Roxas covered the distance between them.

"Why are you out here?" Sora's voice was curt.

"I wanted o be alone."  
"So you left the safekeeping of the walls?" Sora's voice betrayed his astonishment, telling Kairi that he would never understand.

"Yes. I felt a need for solitude. I never meant to fall asleep."  
_"You foolish woman!"_ The words where spat at her. "I have the entire keep looking for you, thinking you abducted or harmed, and here you are asleep! Indeed, you are a fool!"

Sora seemed to be out of words then, or too angry to say more. He turned on his booted heal and swung away form Kairi and his brother. He was ten steps away when Roxas spoke softly.

"You disappoint me, Kairi."

She turned hurting eyes to him, wondering from how many she would know rebuke.

"I'd never have guessed you for a woman who would stand mute while someone called you a fool."  
Kairi stared at him and then at Sora, who was swiftly moving away. Her brow lowered menacingly before she raised her voice to he heard.

"I am _not_ a fool."  
Sora stopped, turned, and stared back at her.

"Where you speaking to me?" he asked as if she had no right.

"Yes. You will not speak to me is such a fashion."  
Sora began to walk back to her so abruptly that Kairi stared. As he neared, she was reminded of his ire and began to back away. Sora come right ahead, backing her into a tree and speaking in an angry growl after she bumped her head on the bark.

"What did you say to me?"  
Kairi swallowed.

"I'm not a fool." The words where whispered this time as blue eyes, wide with fear and pleading, stared up at him.

Seeing that fear, Sora's heart softened within him. When Kairi had disappeared, he had been more frightened than ever in his life. He had handled and the situation poorly, but flower words were not in him. When he spoke, his vice was slightly less harsh but it was far from congenial.

"It is as you say, you are not a fool. I would ask, however, that in the future you do not leave the keep without informing someone. It is most troublesome to lay out a search."  
Kairi didn't since her own trembling until she was alone once again. She stood against the tree for several moments, fighting down the despair she felt rising within. Would she ever find her place here? Would she ever do that which was expected?

Kairi left the tree without any answers and was surprised to find Roxas awaiting her. He did not comment on the scene he had witnessed, but offered to escort her back.

"Thank you," Kairi told him softly and began to walk slowly, thoughtfully, toward Twilight Crest. After several yards, she commented.

"I fear I am nothing but an annoyance to Sora." Kairi didn't normally confide in strangers, but although Roxas looked like Sora, he was a good deal kinder in Kairi's eyes, and she felt desperate for someone to talk with.

"That isn't true," Roxas told her. He'd seen with his own eyes what was happening to his brother's heart.

"I fear that it is. I am a stranger here, and I am troubled that it will always be so."  
"You have not given yourself sufficient time, Kairi," he spoke familiarly to her, truly seeking to help. "Sora was stern just now, but he does care. He would not have reacted so, had he not been fearful of your harm."  
Kairi had not looked at it in such a way. His words made her pause and think. The one time her father had spanked her sprang to mind. She had deserved his hand of punishment far more often, but not until she nearly frightened him to death did he strike her.

"Have I lost you?" Roxa's voice was kind.

"I was thinking of what you said and remembering a time when my father punished me severely. I deserved the punishment, but then I often did. This particular time, however he did so out of fear."

"Where you very bad?" Roxas found himself captivated.

"I was," Kairi admitted. "I bribed his young vassal into letting me dress in his clothing during a tournament. I found myself on the jousting field. I was quiet nearly killed by a runaway horse." Kairi glanced at her companion then and wanted to laugh at his look of horror.

"It's quiet true."  
"You say your father beat you?"  
Kairi nodded. "I couldn't sit down for several days."

"What would possess you to do such a thing?" Roxas was still trying to take it in.

"The usual," Kairi said softly. "I was trying to gain my mother's attention."  
Neither one felt like taking at they passed through the castle gates. Roxas was still amazed at this new insight, and Kairi was completely wrapped up with dread over having to face Sora at the tables that night.

**Things are still on shaky ground for Sora and Kairi. Will they ever get along enough to stand being married to each other? Find out this and more next time.**

**Please R&R.**


	11. I'm sorry

**For disclaimers please look at chapter one. And as always enjoy!**

The evening meal was not as bad as Kairi had anticipated. Cloud and Sora were quiet, but Roxas was charming, and Kairi, feeling as if someone had rescued her, allowed herself to be coaxed into talking.

"So you lived most of your years at the abbey?" he wanted to know.

"Yes. In truth, the abbey feels more like home than Hallo Bastion."  
"What did you to all day?" This came from Aunt Aerith.

"Well," Kairi admitted, 'when I first arrived I spent all my time running away or planning to run away, but as I began to grow more settled, I was given responsibilities."

"Doing what?" Roxas asked

"The abbey is run very much like a keep," Kairi explained, "only the nuns give everything away. The abbey has a creamery and small byre. The nuns weave, sew, bake, and cook, but nearly all goods are given to charity. I am proficient in all of these things because I worked right along with them. Then when I turned 15 I was allowed to go into the village several times a week to teach some of the children."

"Your father approved of this?" Sora, who couldn't help himself, wondered aloud. The abbey did not alarm him but time alone in the village was another matter. Thinking he may have angered her, Sora held his breath as Kairi turned, but for once she was not offended by his line of questioning.

"My father had very definite ideas about my upbringing. He believed I would be a more compassionate mistress to my servants if I spent time in the village. I was never in any danger, you understand. Most of the townspeople knew of my parentage. Since it was common knowledge, they never believed we were trying to deceive them, and in truth, after just a short time, it was not something many even thought of."  
Sora couldn't imagine allowing his own daughter to work in the village, but without asking he somehow knew that Ansem's ideas stemmed from his reaction to his wife's personality. Kairi was stern with the servants Twilight Crest, but she was never cruel. Sora new saw that Kairi was the woman she was because she had been separated from her mother's influence. From what little he's seen and heard, it would at least appear so.

Had they been alone, Sora might have questioned Kairi further. But now was not the time, and he was left to ruminate on what she had said.

Kairi was also left with a certain amount of speculation after Sora made no comment to her story. Through the evening she pondered whether he agreed with her father or thought him a fool.

(&)  
Two afternoons later Kairi was feeling suffocated again. She knew better than to leave on her own, but she could not find Aerith or Sora. The day had started well, and she did not want to do anything to spoil it, but she _had_ to get out. A basket on her arm, she gained the courtyard and with relief spotted Kimabir.

"Kimabir," Kairi spoke when she stood before him, having lost all fear of his size and beastly face. "Sora bids me to tell someone when I leave the castle walls." She paused and stared at his expressionless countenance, knowing full well that he had heard her. "I'm going into the fields to pick herbs."  
Kimabir didn't blink, nod his head, or acknowledge her in any way, but after Kairi held his eyes for just a moment, she turned away, the basket now swinging form her hand, her bright head shining in the sun.

She wasn't 15 steps outside the castle gate when she sensed with certainty that Kimabir had followed her. She didn't mind. His presence made her feel secure. Kairi found the field she sought and happily sank down into the grasses, the morning sun warm on her back. Within minutes she'd forgotten everything around her. Intent on her task, she neither heard nor saw Sora's brother approaching.

(&)

Returning from a hunting party in the woods, Cloud had just sent his game ahead to the castle when he spotted Kairi in the field. Her hair was a halo of red, a delight to any eye, but Cloud frowned. Just days ago the entire castle had searched for her, and now here she sat alone outside the walls. Cloud had covered half the distance when he spotted Kimabir.

He drew up short and felt shamed for his angry thoughts. He knew he was too hard on the girl. They were of the same age and would probably get along well, but Cloud loved his brother and Kairi's lack of effort in the relationship infuriated him.

He walked on again, but slower, all anger draining from him. He and Roxas would be going home in a few days, and his mother would wish to know how he and Kairi got along. Cloud was prideful enough to want to report to this mother that he'd done everything within his power to befriend her, but that he believed it would do much good.

"Good morning, Kairi," Cloud spoke when he was just five yards away.

"Oh," Kairi's hand came up. "I didn't hear you, Cloud."

He was in front of her now and sank to his knees some six feet away. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Kairi shook her hand and smiled slightly, his eyes on Cloud for just an instant before she turned them back to her hands. She was most aware of his feeling toward her.

"Twas not your fault," she said graciously. "I was so focused on my work, I didn't hear a thing."  
Cloud watched her a moment more.

"Did you not care to send one of the kitchen maids for this work?" It was meant to be a dig, but Kairi didn't take it as such.

"This isn't work, Cloud. I love it out here. I love the way the air is perfumed with the aroma of pine and wildflowers, and I love the way the wind move the trees." Kairi let her gaze roam until it landed back on Cloud. His look embarrassed her though, and she swiftly dropped her eyes.

"I don't know why I prattle on so, Cloud. I'm sorry."  
Cloud was overcome with shame. She had openly shared with him and he had made her feel a fool. His mind raced for a safe subject.

"My mother uses herbs for healing." Cloud blurted the words, but Kairi did not seem to notice.

"Oh, how I would love to speak with her. I know of only a few. Most of these are for the kitchen."  
"She'll be here for the wedding."  
Stark fear covered Kairi's face for just an instant, but she quickly schooled her features.

"Yes, the wedding. I look forward to meeting her." Kairi's voice told Cloud that he had shaken her. Why? What could she possibly fear? Cloud was actually on the verge of asking her when he spotted Sora approaching.

"Sora comes," Cloud casually announced, and then watched in amazement at the change that came over Kairi.

"Oh, I'm a mess," she mumbled as he swiftly dusted her hands and came so awkwardly to her feet that she stumbled and fell back down. Cloud was reaching to help her, but she regained her balance on her own and managed to put her chin in the air just before Sora stopped in front of her.

"Aunt Aerith is looking everywhere for you," he said without preamble.

"I could not find her," Kairi answered with quiet dignity.

"You could have told me."  
"I could not locate you, either."

"So you just came anyway?"  
"No. I told Kimabir"  
"But he came with you!"

Kairi's hand moved at her side in defeat. All fight was draining out of her. Would she ever do what was right? This was as bad as living with her mother; worse, because there was no convent to return to. The thought made Kairi tremble all over.

"I did as you asked, Sora. I did not tell Kimabir to join me. I never thought-"

"That seems to be your problem," he cut her off. "You don't think of anyone but yourself."  
Kairi's eyes flashed with fury. That statement had been completely unfair. Kairi turned from Sora and lifted her basket. She left the men without a word, her back straight, the basket handle over on arm. Kairi had not gone ten yard when Kimabir moved to follow her. Sora watched their progress for just an instant before transferring his gaze to the distance.  
He was barely aware of his brother, who when he did look at Cloud it made the younger man's stunned face ever harder to bear.

"She's afraid of you," Cloud accused, and the pain in his voce surprised Sora. "Roxas said as much, but I didn't believe him."

"Tis true. She's terrified of you. She trembled all over."

Sora had seen the trembling as well, but opened his mouth anyway to try to justify himself. Cloud would allow no such thing; he cut him off with a downward slash of his hand.

"Don't speak to me right now, Sora. I can't bear it. Mother is going to wish to know of your happiness and that of Kairi, and I hate," Cloud spat the word, "to tell her what I've observed."

Cloud swung away, not towards the keep but back toward the woods. He still had his crossbow with him, and Sora let him go, knowing he be safe enough. Sora took himself back to the keep. The noon meal would be served soon, and when they had eaten he would speak with Kairi. He wasn't entirely certain what he would say, but Cloud had been correct- he did frighten her.

Sora contemplated the reason he teased and antagonized her and could only come up with one lame answer. He desired to see some emotion on her face, even a scowl, rather than the cold, expressionless eyes she often turned to him.

Knowing this did not excuse his behavior; nevertheless, it helped him to know what he should do, and that was apologizing. If the opportunity presented itself, he would do so over the meal; if not, he would ask Kairi to join him in the war room.

H was not experienced in court manners or taken to gently wooing ladies, but he _could _tell Kairi he was sorry for his actions because he sincerely was.

Sora, so ready with his plan, fought disappointment when Kairi failed to join him at the table. Indeed she did not make an appearance downstairs at all.

(&)

_Kairi, you can't hide in here all day,_ the small redhead said to herself. But even though her stomach growled, she made no move toward the door. If only she didn't have to face Sora. She felt as if she must slip into armor every time she met the man, and right now she was too weary to fight.

Kairi scowled when her stomach sounded again. She had just decided then and there to head down to the great hall when someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was Aerith, Kairi walked calmly toward the closed portal. She stood in stunned silence when she saw Sora on the other side.

"May I speak with you, Kairi?"  
"Yes," she answered, and was about to move into the hall when Sora's attention suddenly moved beyond her.

Without a word he stepped toward her. Kairi was forced to retreat, but Sora took little notice. He came full into her bedchamber and just stared. The small room had been transformed. Tapestries and hangings were draped all over the walls. Carpets, thick and richly colored, covered the floor. The counterpane on her bed was a myriad of colors as well.

"You spoke the truth to me. You truly did not wish to leave this room."  
"I am more than content in ere." Kairi's voice was soft.

Sora came and stood before her now. He looked down into her face and thought her skin look like that of a child's

"I regret the way I treated you outside today."  
Kairi was so surprised and relived she hardly know what to say, but she did manage a small "Thank you, Sora."

He loved it when she left the "Lord" off his name, and for the first time he wished to hold her. She was often so stiff and prickly, but standing before him as she was now, her eyes soft and somehow vulnerable, he longed to take her into his arms.

Of their own volition, his eyes dropped to her lips. He was always amazed at heir color. He know that some woman used tint to redden their lips, but looking at Kairi's he knew that the dark, dusky red he was seeing was all her own.

Kairi noticed his look, but did not understand it. She was even more naive about men than Sora was about woman. And the fact that she did not find herself comely always played a part. After just a few seconds under Sora's scrutiny, Kairi began to assume something was wrong with her appearance. Her mouth would have swung open in surprised had she understood that Sora found her so lovely he wanted to kiss her.

Fortunately for both of them, Kairi's stomach growled and broke the spell. Her manner became all at once brisk as Sora's presence in her room reminded her of something that had been on her mind. She turned away from him, slightly embarrassed and asked, "Sora, are you barring my door at night?"

"No," Sora answered cautiously. "Why do you ask?"  
"I think I must be walking in my sleep, because I have awakened occasionally in the chair by the fire. If that was true, I can't think what is keeping me inside- unless the door had been barred form without."  
"Kimabir sleeps outside your door at night," Sora told her softly.

Kairi turned to face him. "Kimabir knows that I walk in my sleep?"  
Sora nodded, his eyes studying her face, and Kairi suddenly remembered the night she woke in the great room.

"How long?" Kairi asked, referring to Kimabir's sleeping arrangement.

"Since the first night after your father left."

Kairi took a deep breath. "And what of the time after we are wed? Will Kimabir continue to lie outside the door and give the castle folk even more reason for gossip?" Kairi was not angry, just chagrined.

"I have given great thought to that," Sora told her. "I thing we will bar your door. That way you'll be forced to exit through my room."

"And what good will that do?" Kairi genuinely wished to know.

"I am a very light sleeper, Kairi, and even if you did get past me, Tron would inform me."

Kairi nodded. It put a woman in a very vulnerable position to be wandering through a strange castle in her sleep, but try as she might to calm herself before slumber; she was still up and about. Maybe with time her heart would settle in his new place.

"We have no wish to make sport of you, Kairi." Sora thought he needed to explain, and indeed, Kairi was comforted by his words, enough to let the matter drop with a simple thank you.

"Have you eaten?" Sora asked then, and Kairi was again warmed by his sudden show of concern. She shook her head.

"Then come, Kairi. Come below and eat."

He offered his arm, and Kairi took it. She did so praying that his new, kinder relationship would swiftly become the standard.

**Well did you like it? Let me know, please review. Next time we will see what happens in the next exciting chapter 'money trouble'**


	12. money trouble

**Marry Christmas! It does not matter where you are or when you read this message but know that I like to give everyone that reads this to know that I pray that you have a wonderful Christmas. For disclaimers please look at chapter one. Now on with the story!**

Cloud was standing on the wall of the keep, his eyes taking in the countryside, when he realized Sora's presence beside him. A glance to his side told him Sora's own eyes were also on the scape, but after a moment, he spoke.

"Roxas and I may look alike, Cloud, but make no mistake, it is Roxas who is well practice with the words ladies love."  
Cloud nodded, his gaze now back over the land as he answered boldly. "You inherited Twilight Crest and father's title when you were still a young man. Your responsibility has been heavy; Roxa's not near as much at home. But that is still not excuse.

"Chivalry is dying all over the Kingdom, but every time I see evidence of his fact, I think with pride, 'Never Sora. Sora is a knight of highest honor, never him.'

"But yesterday I was shamed. I have seen with my own eyes that Kairi's fear is not of all men, but of you, and for this there is no excuse. As I watched her tremble I thought of how I would feel if a man treated Alice or Jane is such a way. I would want to rum him through with my sword."  
Cloud finally looked at Sora and found the older man watching him. Sora's pride was taken a beating, but Cloud was correct. Sora was supposed to be an example to his bother, and instead he'd incurred his anger.

There weren't many men from whom Sora would take such words, but his brothers were beyond value to him, and for this, Sora took heed.

"You are right, Cloud," he told him sincerely. "I have now committed myself to dealing more gently with Kairi in the future, but there are times when I know not what to do with the woman."  
Sora's chagrined voice brought a smile to Cloud's face.

He thumped his older brother on the chest.

"She does have a mind of her own."  
"Is that what you call it?" Sora's tone was now dry.

"She'll surely match you wit for wit." Cloud's voice was almost proud, a startling turn about from just days pervious, but Sora's brows rose as though Cloud's own words proved his case. Cloud accurately read his thoughts.

"Come now, Sora. You surely want more than a pretty face. Even when you are tempted to lock Kairi in her room, you'll have to admit that you do not want it any other way."  
Sora stared at his younger sibling. It was true. He didn't want a decoration for his castle, but a woman who could think and do for herself. Sora felt a new sort of peace with this realization, a peace that would have been destroyed had he been able to see Kairi right now.  
(&)

"What is this entry?"  
Sora's steward, Peat, whose face was starting to resembled a radish, stared at Kairi, whose own countenance was a study of tranquility

"It's for wheat."  
"Wheat? For what purpose?"  
Peat had to bite his tongue to keep from telling Kairi to mind her own business. Instead, he said with false humility, "Why, food for the castle folk, my lady."  
"It costs this much?"  
"Yes, my lady."  
Kairi studied the large man's face. He was at tall as Sora but very fat, and from Kairi's few encounters with him, she had also tagged him a liar. Indeed, Kairi would have wagered her life on the fact.

"And how about this?" Kairi pointed to another entry, and Peat silently cursed this woman who had been raised in a convent and taught to read.

"Miscellaneous."

Kairi's eyes narrowed, but her voice was still serene.

"Two thousand munny of miscellaneous?"  
Peat's look was that of a child's, but Kairi was not taken in.

"Before the sun sets, I wish to see an itemized listing of what you consider to be miscellaneous."  
"Yes, my lady," Peat spoke from behind gritted teeth."  
Kairi turned away from him then, the record book still in her hand.  
"But, my lady," Peat called to her, his voice in a panic. "I need the records book."  
Kairi stopped and stared at the man. "If the items I seek are recorded in the book, then why did you list them under miscellaneous?"

Peat was so angry that he prayed for Kairi's death. Kairi held his gaze before giving final orders and leaving.

"I am not through with the book, so I will keep it, and I will expect that list today."  
(&)

"Sora, may I speak with you?"  
Sora, so delighted that she had sought him out, rose from his chair in the war room with a smile. The smile faltered when she drew close enough for him to see the records book.

"Sora," Kairi began immediately, "I do not think your steward is being honest with you."

"Kairi," Sora replied, remembering what he'd told cloud and working to keep his voice patient, "you really don't need to disturb yourself with such details. Peat is more than capable-"  
"Of stealing you blind," Kairi cut him off. "Look at this entry of yard and cloth. My mother couldn't spend that amount in five years."  
Sora sighed, but did not reply. He was always made very comfortable within the walls of his castle and gave little regard as to how that came to be. His grater interest was his training fields and archery range, but he did not think it wise to say this to Kairi.

"Can't you see it?" She persisted.

"In truth, Kairi, the account books have never been that important to me. Show me the exact place.

Kairi pointed with one small digit and Sora bent low to inspect the entry. He turned his head after a moment to find Kairi staring, their faces very close together.

"Don't you check these books periodically, Sora?"  
"No," he told her, feeling preoccupied with her nearness and the smell of her hair. He was a knight, trained in self-control, so none of his emotions showed on his face.

"What about Aunt Aerith?" Kairi brought him back to the matter at hand.

"She can't read."  
Kairi gazed absentmindedly into his sky-blue eyes and then off into the distance, totally preoccupied with the castle accounts.  
"There are too many inconsistencies," Kairi muttered, her mind still going over the pages of the book.

"Peat's been with Twilight Crest for years. He was my father's steward."  
"Could your father read?"  
"No," Sora admitted, and Kairi's brows rose. She obviously believed she's made her point.

Sora held onto his control with an effort. He knew that she needed to have a hand in the running of this castle, but why must she turn things into utter chaos? Sora had no desire to fight with her, and so chose to distract himself by studying the loveliness of her face.

Kairi saw instantly that she had lost him, but it was beyond her as to what he might be thinking. She found him studying her mouth once again and wondered if she had food on her lips form lunch. A swift lick with her tongue told her nothing was there, and she felt even more confusion when Sora's eyes narrowed. Kairi thought he might be growing angry, but when he spoke his voice was soft.  
"Just handle it, Kairi," Sora told her, thinking he had to get away. Kairi watched in puzzlement as he turned abruptly and moved toward the door.

"So I may dismiss Peat?"  
Sora turned back at the door and told her simply, "No, you may not."  
"Then how am I to-"

Sora's raised hand forestalled her. He truly did not wish to fight, but neither could he remain.

"Just do your best, Kairi."

The small redhead stood still long after the portal closed. What in the world was she to do with the man? He was kinder this time than ever before, but he clearly couldn't wait to be away from her. Kairi was still standing in confusion when Aunt Aerith sought her out.

"Kairi, there you are. It everything all right?"

"I don't know," Kairi admitted her eyes now on the older woman.

"You spoke with Sora?"

"Yes, and he was kind, but he looked at me so oddly."  
"Oh?" Aerith interest was piqued. "How so?"  
"He stared at my mouth as though something were amiss. It's not the first time, either. And then he seemed in great hurry to be away."  
Aerith could hardly believe such innocence, but she knew it to be all too real. She debated telling Kairi what Sora's actions meant but changed her mind. He was going to have to win this woman's on his own. Aerith had enjoyed a long talk with Cloud and quite agreed with him. It was true that court manners came easier to Roxas, but Cloud was right in saying Sora had no excuse; it was his duty to do all he could to win Kairi's heart.

"What am I to do?"  
"Do not let it worry you, dear. Men can, at times, be complex creatures. I'm sure there was nothing wrong."  
Kairi nodded. She might have questioned Aerith, but in truth she didn't even know what to ask. Would it be easier when Sora and she were husband and wife? Kairi could only hope so. The reality of their wedding seemed to press in on her with more insistency every day.

(&)

Kairi walked into the great hall three days later and knew instantly that something was amiss. There had been two groups of servants speaking quietly among themselves as they worked, but after spotting Kairi, all seven women closed their mouths and transferred their gaze to the floor.

Kairi would normally have given this little thought, but it had been happening all day. By evening she was fed up.

"Mrs. Potts," she spoke to her personal maid, the first woman to have helped her at Twilight Crest. "What is going on?"  
"Going on, my lady?" Mrs. Pott's eyes were wide with apprehension, and Kairi knew she had come to the right woman.

"Yes," she replied, her vice changing to that of gentle persuasion. "It seems that there is news afoot- news that concerns me. I would only wish to hear of it."  
Mrs. Potts relaxed. She should have known her lady would just desire to understand. _After all, _Mrs. Potts reminded herself, _it is just gossip. Lady Kairi would surely not hake head._

"Mrs. Potts?" Kairi brought her back to the matter.

"There are rumors, my lady that Lord Sora has gone to see Lolo Francesca." Mrs. Potts barely kept herself from smiling. She knew her lady would laugh any minute at the joke of it all, and then she would be free to join her.

"Lolo Francesca?" Kairi had gone utterly still.

"Yes, my lady." Mrs. Potts became concerned for the first time. "All servants' gossip and those at Twilight Crest are no different."  
Kairi nodded, her face still serene but her eyes cold. "I won't be turning in just now, Mrs. Potts. I'll send for you later."

Mrs. Potts stood and wrung her hands after Kairi left. If the look in her eyes had been any indication, Lord Sora would be gaining a visit, and soon.

(&)

"Did you see her?" Kairi asked the moment she stepped into the war room, completely ignoring the men surrounding Sora.

"See who, Kairi?" Sora asked, but he knew the answer.

"Have you been to visit Lolo Francesca?"  
Sora was very away of his men. He knew they would have exited, but Kairi stood between the group and the door, arms akimbo, her eyes flashing with rage.

Sora wanted a wife and a lady to keep his home, but he was not going to let anyone monitor his every move. As much as he cared for Kairi and truly thought he was coming to love her, he would not let her rule his life.

"Am I to check with you, Kairi, before going to the village?" Sora's voice said that her answer was only of mild interest to him.

"You did not answer my question, so I must assume you are guilty."  
"Guilty?" Sora's chuckle was sincere. "Nay, Kairi. I have been to see Francesca, but no guilt rests on my head."  
Kairi's face flushed with temper. She walked until she stood before Sora, her eyes so angry and hurt that Sora had to harden his heart to bear it. When she moved, the men filed out so that when she spoke again they where alone.

"I will not marry you."  
Sora didn't so much as lift a brow "We will wed, Kairi," he spoke with surety.

"Never," she hissed. "I have saved myself for this time, but to you it is no worthy thing. I will not marry a man who would take our vows so lightly."  
Sora shook his head, thinking that if Kairi didn't find her place she would be miserable.

"We well wed, Kairi," was all he said.

Kairi shook her head vehemently, causing red stands to whirl around her shoulders. "I will not stay here, and I will certainly not be joined to you." There was such loathing in her voice that Sora grew angry.

"Stop his childishness, Kairi. I tell you we will be wed."  
Kairi's laughter was harsh. "I am no child, Sora, but a woman capable beyond your imagination. It is too bad that you will never understand all that you have lost."

On this cryptic statement Kairi spun and headed to the door. Sora didn't move, but his fist clenched in frustration. It had seemed for a few days that things were softening between them, but right now those days seemed weeks past. As hard as that was to bear, Sora greatest hurt was that Kairi would think him capable to such an act in the first place.

**First of all I would like to say two things. First I know that I have been using characters outside of kingdom harts game but I think you forgive me for that, and second I really don't have anything against Lolo but you have to admit that she looks the part. I am sorry if this offended you but that is just the way I see it. **


	13. Sora's decision

**Well after an augment like that we can be all sure that Kairi will make a mature decision on how to deal with it. For disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

By midmorning of the following day, Kairi was miles away from Twilight Crest. She had learned though her escapes from the abbey that there was not time like the present, and so she had left less than an hour after her confrontation with Sora. She had left Mrs. Potts with the strictest of orders for the night, and even the next few days, but Kairi sincerely doubted that anyone would truly miss her, at least not for a time.

It had not been all that difficult to escape the castle wall, but that would not have been the case if she had waited until after dark or until the following morning to leave.

Her night had been a long one. Kairi was feeling the effects now, but she trudged on just the same. Sometime before dawn she had lain down and slept, but it was nothing whatsoever like a full night in her own bed. She stopped now and tried to gauge her whereabouts but found she was a bit disoriented.

The night her men were attacked suddenly flashed through her mind, but oddly enough she did not feel fearful. In many ways Kairi felt safer on her own than she had with her guard; she was free to hide in case or climb trees for protection. Over the years she had encountered the occasional boar or other fierce creature, but nothing that ever gave her more trouble than she could handle.

As the sun raised high in the sky, Kairi's stomach roared. She found shade at that point and pulled some bread and cheese from the sack on her back. She ate ravenously and then searched for a stream. It took longer than she would have liked and put her somewhat out of the way, but the opportunity to slacken her thirst was worth every step.

Kairi was just retuning to the road when she spotted the peddlers. It took less than a heartbeat's time to see that it was Japido and his band-the same men who had rescored her weeks before. Kairi debated stepping out into the road and asking for help, but before she could decide, they stopped. Kairi froze in order to listen and watch from her place in the trees.

"What is it Japido?" one man asked.

The old peddler didn't answer. His gaze swept the trees opposite Kairi before he turned and seemed to stare right at her.

"Who is there?" Japido called.

Kairi didn't answer.

"Come out," he continued kindly. "We won't harm you."

Kairi debated only a moment more before going into action. She drew her ragged cape up over her head, made sure the bag of food on her back was in the proper "hump" position, bent over her walking stick, and moved slowly form the trees.

"It's an old humpback woman," Kairi heard one say as she squinted up at them. She mouth turned back into a snarl that beautifully portrayed the dark beans she'd pushed over two teeth. They gave the impression of teeth missing as well as darkening her saliva, making it look as if her whole moth were rotted.

"I ain't an old woman," Kairi spat, putting on her best cockney tone and glaring at the men. "Whatcha sellin?"

"Are you hoping to buy?" This came from Japido, and Kairi could hear the amusement in his tone.

"I an't go no coin," she snorted.

"Where are you headed?" another man questioned.

"The abbey at Hollow Bastion, you nosy scounderal. Can't a lady have no privacy?" Kairi gave a loud cackle at her own joke, and the men joined in.

"We're not going as far as Hollow Bastion, but we're going to The Cross rods. Come," Japido spoke, "ride awhile."

Kairi scowled at them. Her feet did hurt.

"I don't care to be badgered with talk for miles," she growled at hem but she was already moving in a painful gait to the wagon Most of the men made no effort to hide their amusement, but Kairi only limped her way to the back and allowed one of them to take her upper arm and help her aboard.

"Well, you're not starved, are ya?" he said, and Kairi pulled her arm away.

"Don't be given me none o' your cheek. I'll take myself right back down, and you'll be a missin' the pleasure o' my company."

This brought a round of laughter from the men, but the horse was prodded into motion and they proceeded down the road. Kairi told herself to say alert, but it wasn't possible. The ride was hot, dusty, and bumpy, and after very little sleep the night before, she couldn't stay awake. Within the hour her head was draped over a bag of rags while sleep wandered in and out.

They didn't make The Cross roads by nightfall, but that was just as well for Kairi. She had never intended to go that far. The Cross roads was on the way to Hollow Bastion, but it was faster to go through the woods in order to gain the abbey.

The peddlers had paid her little heed throughout the journey, but when they camped that night, she was made welcome at there fire and to their food. No one was the wiser as to her identity until Kairi shuffled off into the woods for privacy. Japido, whose hearing was as keen as that of a fox, heard her shuffling gait turn to easy steps when she found the darkness of the trees.

He waited until she returned and they both had food before he approached. It was the first time he had come close to her. He suspicions were confirmed immediately, but that didn't stop the amazement at his finding.

Kairi didn't really mind his sitting near her but simply turned her face into the shadows, the hood still hiding her face, and tried to chew with her back teeth only.

"I must say, my lady," Japido began, his voice almost too soft to hear. "You're on of the best I've ever seen."  
Kairi frozen and then turned to look at him.

"How did you know?" The accent was gone; her voice was hushed.

"Your walk in the woods alerted me, and then if I may say so, my lady, there is no disguising the smell of your hair."  
Kairi transferred her gaze to the woods, and Japido stared at her profile. It was incredible. He couldn't see it now, but he remembered the gray cast to her skin when she'd come from the woods. That, along with the rotten teeth, rat's nest hair and hump on her back, caused Japido not to give her a second thought, but now, since eh knew how she normally looked, the transformation was astonishing to the man.

"Do the others know?" Kairi asked suddenly.  
"I don't think so."  
"And what," Kairi went on, her voice still hushed; "will you tell the riders who overtake you? Have you seen the red-haired maid, whose father is lord of Hollow Bastion and whose betrothed lived with the walls of Twilight Crest?"

"I have seen no such woman," Japido told her as he transferred his gaze to the fire. "We gave an old humpback woman a ride, nothing more."  
He heard Kairi's sigh of relief and would have given up half his cart to know why she ran. But this was not his place. A peddler did not ask a lady, no matter how she was stressed, where she was going and why.

"Thank you, Japido," Kairi whispered just before one of the men joined them.

Kairi turned away, thinking she would have liked to tell him that she hoped he would trade at Twilight Crest often, but then she reminded herself that she would not be there and wondered over the sadness that filled her on such a thought.

The night was uneventful, and early in the morning Kairi thanked the men, made them laugh, and parted from the group. She had a friend in the forest who took her the rest of the way on horseback, and she was at the abbey just hours later.  
(&)

The food on Sora's trencher was a delight to the senses, but he gave little notice. His eyes were on the staircase as he anticipated Kairi's arrival with every breath, but she did not appear. It had been 48 hours since their quarrel, and he had not seen her once. He felt this putting was ridiculous, but he was not going to search her out and say so. It was apparent to him that Kairi needed to do a little of growing up, and he refused to coddle her in this situation.

"Will you go to her, Sora?"  
"No." He turned then back at his aunt. He picked up a piece of meat and chewed silently.

"What if she really isn't feeling well?"

Sora snorted. "Is that what she is telling you?"  
"Well, Mrs. Potts is."

Sora stared at her. "You mean you haven't seen Kairi?"

"No," Aerith admitted. "Mrs. Potts been taking her food, and when I've gone to the door she says that Kairi has asked not to be disturbed."  
Sora shook his head in disgust. It was worse then he feared. This was not brooding, but an out-and-out sulk, and Sora could think of nothing more aggravating. She was clearly taking her childish tantrum out on the whole castle.

Sora suddenly dug into his food. Watching him, Aerith knew the reason. She would have put money on the fact that he was going to confront Kairi as soon as he'd had his fill.

(&)

Not five minutes after Sora was done with the meal, he nodded to the family members at the table and made for the stairs. Mrs. Potts, sitting inside of Kairi's bedchamber and trying not to be nervous, jumped at his knock.

"Lord Sora," she said respectfully, opening the door just enough to peek out.

"I wish to see Lady Kairi," Sora stated.

Mrs. Potts nervously cleared her throat. It was one thing to tell Lady Aerith that Lady Kairi was ill and wished to see no one, but Lord Sora was another matter.

"Is there some problem?" Sora's voice was not loud or even overly stern, but Mrs. Potts scrambled away just in time as he reached to push the door open wide. Angry, disbelieving eyes took in the perfectly made-up bed, the wall hangings and the cold fireplace. All was intact, telling him Kairi had traveled light. The room felt as lifeless as a tomb.

Sora turned to Mrs. Potts then, who was white-faced with fright, and he saw in an instant that he could not place Kairi's foolhardiness on this servant. As she said, she was doing as commanded. Sora came to this in a split second and now spoke like a calm warrior going into battle.

"How long has she been gone?"  
"Two days, my lord."  
Sora nodded, looking preoccupied.

"The morning after we quarreled no doubt." The words were said more to himself than anyone, but Mrs. Potts answered anyhow.

"No, my lord. She left right away."  
Sora frowned. "You mean that very night?"  
"Yes, my lord."

"She's been gone 48 hours then." Sora was utterly aghast and fearful for the first time.

"Yes, my lord," Mrs. Potts said unnecessarily.

"Did she say were she was headed?"  
"No, my lord, I swear, she didn't say."  
Soar stayed within the chamber only a moment more before turning and striding out the door and down the main stairs. He was not a man to lose his head, but he was halfway to the stables before he realized it was much to dark to search that night.

"What is it, Sora?" Cloud had followed him without.

Sora sighed. "Kairi has left."  
"The castle?"  
"Yes."

"Alone?"  
"Yes, and it's too dark to search tonight."  
"You mean she's left no word of her whereabouts?" Cloud was feeling more amazed and frightened by the second.

"No, but I'm certain she headed home. I don't think she ever wanted to leave there- she implied as much- so I'm sure she's made for Hollow Bastion."

"I'll go with you, Sora." This came from Aerith, who had just joined the men."  
"You know she was gone?" Sora frowned.  
"No, but when you gained the great hall in such a hurry, I went to Mrs. Potts myself. I take it we leave in the morning?"

"That is my plain, Aunt Aerith, but I must have you remain here."  
"But Sora," the older woman's face was distressed, "when you return she will need an escort."

Sora couldn't stop his snort of disgust. "She has no doubt traveled all the way to Hollow Bastion without a single thought for propriety; an escort won't matter now."  
Sora finally looked at Aerith in the gathering dusk. Her hurt face reminded him of his tone. With hands gently on her upper arms, he spoke again.

"In truth, Aunt Aeirth, we will be riding hard. I would like you to come along, but I do not wish to put you through that."  
"But you will bring her back?"  
"Have no doubt of it. Kairi had not resigned herself to this marriage, but King Mickey ordered it and her father did the choosing. Kairi is mine, and I will return her to Twilight Crest."

(&)

Nearly an hour later Sora stood in the war room waiting for his knights to arrive. He had hardly moved from his place by the fire, his thoughts deep in the mistakes he'd made as well as the anger he felt that Kairi would pull such a senseless escapade.

If she were in the room at that moment he would be strongly tempted to upend her over his knee. The sight of her, hair ablaze and eyes flashing, standing in that very room while she confronted him over Lulu Francesca suddenly swam before his mind's eye. What would a group of men do if they found a maid so lovely alone in the forest? Sora's heart clenched at the thought, even as anger told him she should have known better.

The door opened suddenly, and Sora turned. It was Roxas and he was alone. He spoke as he came forward, his look serious but his tone light.

"I understand that your dove has flown."  
Sora snorted in offense and turned from the fire, his gaze fierce.

"Do not be deceived, Roxas. Kairi is no dove, but a red hawk with talons to gouge a man!"

"Be that as it may, Sora," Roxas went on smoothly, "you will not win the girl's heart with such words."  
"I'm not the least bit interested in her heart," Sora stated untruthfully, his voice still harsh.

"Of course you're not," Roxas said patronizingly. "That is why you've already gone to bed without a singe worry. You'll sleep late in the morning and dire out when you feel like it to fetch her back."  
Sora let out a great sigh, his anger deserting him in a rush. His hand went to the back of his neck, and he started at Roxas in torment.

"Why did you not explain to her about Lulu Francesca, Sora?" Roxas's voice was gentle.

"It was a mistake," Sora admitted. "I never dreamed she would flee. When I think of where she could be, I-"Sora couldn't go on.

"We'll find her." Roxas soothed.

"You'll ride with me?"

"Of course."  
"I'll bring her back, Roxas." Sora repeated himself for the second time that evening, needing to convince himself more than anyone.

"I know you will, but you mustn't plan on dragging her by the hair. Court her, Sora; woo her until it would never occur to her to live any other place than Twilight Crest."  
Sora would have loved to ask Roxas just how he should go about doing that, but they were joined by the others men. As Sora's men gathered around him, all talk turned to plans for leaving in the morning. He wouldn't think of Roxas's words again for many hours, and when he did, Roxas would not be there to aid him.

**Sora's resolve seems strong but will he be able to "woo" Kairi into coming back with him? Find out next time, please read and respond. **


	14. forbidden love

**Ok chapter 14 is now up for disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

The reverend Mother Fauna smoothed Kairi's hair from her forehead and wrestled with her own feelings. She could never tell this dear girl that she must not come to them at the abbey, but neither could she sanction Kairi's running from circumstances she didn't like or agree with. Sora's actions were sorrowful, but Kairi, from what the Reverend Mother could see, had little choice but to stay the make the best of things.

Kairi was such a mixture of woman and little girl. At the moment she sat on the floor, her head resting on the older woman's knee, much the way she'd one as a child. One moment she was a woman capable and strong; the next she was a child, needing to be embraced and comforted. The reverend Mother knew Sora to be a man of few years, 20-odd, she was sure. Would he ever understand that at times Kairi needed a tender figure, since so many of her childhood years she'd been without one?

"Reverend Mother," a nun spoke as she came in the door. She stopped upon seeking Kairi. "I'm sorry, Reverend Mother, I forgot to knock."

"It's all right, Sister Flora. What did you need?"

"Sister Merryweather is supposed to go to the village today, but she is not feeling well. Who would you like me to send?"  
"Please, send me." Kairi's voice came softly from the Reverend Mother's lap. They had already talked four hours, and although there was more to be said the older woman wondered if maybe it wasn't best to let things lie for the present

"Please," Kairi begged again, seeing the Reverend Mother's indecision. The abbess sighed and looked down into Kairi's face.

"All right." The older woman found the words easy to say after seeing the yearning in Kairi's eyes.

Kairi rose and kissed her. So pleased was she that she could return to the village that she nearly skipped form the room, her heart lighter than it had been in days. Just 20 minutes later she was in comfortable abbey clothes and walking down the main street of Hollow Bastion village.

She was early for lesions with the children, so she sauntered along until a familiar voice called to her from among the village smiths.

"Well, now, if it isn't little Kairi."  
"Hello, Auron," Kairi said with a wide smile.

"Where 'o ya been keepin' yourself?"  
"Oh, here and there," Kairi told him with a grin.

"Going to teach the children today?"  
"Yes. Tell Olett and Pence to be there."  
"A'll send 'em on."  
Kairi continued on her way, stopping to inspect Mrs. Murch's yard and even going so far as to tug a few weeds from her vegetables.

The work was light, and she could hear Mrs. Murchthrough the window. The old woman was snoring in a chair by the fire. Kairi worked as soundlessly as she could, making her way to the rear of the small hut. She straightened when she heard footsteps behind her and turned to find Riku approaching. His look was one of a man in a trance, and Kairi sighed very gently.

"Kairi," Riku breathed, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. "You've come back to me."

"Oh, Riku," Kairi said with a small shake of her head.

It was enough to draw Riku from his dreamy state, and he smiled in a way that Kairi loved, wide-mouthed and boyish. A few years older, he was the closest thing she'd ever had to a friend. It has never occurred to her to fall in love with him, and even though she never made any bones about the fact that they could never marry, he still persisted.

"Are you married?"  
"No."

"Good. Did you run from him?"  
"Yes."  
"Good," he said again, nodding with satisfaction and not caring for the reason as long as she wasn't hurt.

"Are you well?" he asked now.

"Yes, and you can end this inquisition."

"Ah, Kairi, I love those big words you like to use on a simple farm boy like myself."  
"Well, don't get too comfortable with them. I'm sure I won't be staying long."  
"Oh, Kairi." He was genuinely distressed now. "Why must you go away again? I've pined for you till thought I would die."

"Riku, Riku, what am I going to do with you?"  
"I'd take a kiss," he replied before he thought and watched Kairi's eyes flash with temper.

"Do not speak to me in such a way, Riku Cayborne, or I'll slap your handsome face until your ears ring in your head!"

His look was very contrite, and Kairi softened.

"How is Ember?"

Riku hung his head. "She's well. She misses you, although she can't think why. Says she has me for the fist time ever."

"And well she should," Kairi returned tenderly.

Riku's head came up.

"I care for her, Kairi, you know I do," was all he could say before he simply stood still and gazed at her.

It had long been a thorn between them: Ember loving Riku and Riku loving Kairi and Kairi wishing she never had to marry at all. Amazingly enough, there had never been any hard feeling between Ember and Kairi. Ember adored Kairi, and it didn't matter in the least the least that Riku was in love with her. Ember believed that Riku would love her someday and make her his wife.

Indeed, Kairi had secretly hoped that such would happen after she'd gone. Of course, she hadn't been away all that long, and now here she was again, making Riku's heart yearn for her. Kairi wished she'd thought of that before asking to come and teach.

"I must go, Riku," she told him now.

"When will I see you?" He asked as he fell into step beside her.

"You won't I'm sure my father will come fore me any day, and I don't know where I'll be after that. I'm almost certain, that I won't be at the abbey."  
"Ah, Kairi-" he began.

"Give Ember my love," Kairi interrupted, cutting him off.

"You could give me your love." It was so softly that Kairi almost missed it. She stopped and turned, tears of helplessness pooling in her eyes.

"No, Riku, I couldn't. I'm sure to be in enough trouble with Father as it is. You have always known how I feel. You would make any maid the finest of mates, but I can't be that girl. I'm not for you, Riku."

Riku stared at her with regret. She was the most wonderful woman he'd ever know, full of fun and caring and willing to give of herself without complaint or thought of payback. She was so lovely that he wanted nothing more than to cherish her for the rest of his days. In truth Ember, was just as lovely, probably more so in technical sense her dark-black hair, height that almost matched his own, and a shapely body, but it was Kairi that he had lost his heart.

"Will I truly not see you again?" Riku pushed the words past his tight throat.

"I should think not. I'm glad we had a few minutes, though. Go with God, Riku."  
With that she was gone. Riku stood, frustration filling him. He had never been able to touch her, not even so much as to hold her hand. It wasn't fair; by all that was righteous, it wasn't fair.

(&)

"Sora!" Ansem spoke with obvious pleasure as he gained the great hall and saw his guest. "Come in; rest yourselves. I'll see that refreshments are brought."  
Ansem spoke to a servant, giving Sora a chance to adjust to this exuberant welcome.

"This must be your brother," Ansem went on, referring to Roxas after he returned his attention to his guests.

"Yes, this is Roxas and this is my other brother, Cloud. You also know my knights, Tron, Leon."

"Yes, of course. You're all looking well. What brings you to Hollow Bastion?"

All the men froze, and Sora frowned. "Why, to see Kairi," he said hesitantly.

"Kairi?" Ansem's brows rose with curiosity, but he did not seem alarmed.

"Yes, she is here, isn't she?"  
"No." Ansem replied calmly.

"You mean you haven't seen her at all?" Sora's heart now pounded with fear.

"No, I haven't. Maybe if you tell me why she left Twilight Crest, I'll be able to tell you where she's gone."  
"We, argued," Sora said briefly.

Ansem nodded, not at all surprised. "Then she'll be at the abbey," he said easily.

Sora stood immediately, and his men followed suit.

"Thank you, sir. We'll ride-"  
"Sit down, Sora, sit down," Ansem cut him off. "It's lat enough in the day that your appearance at the abbey will not be welcome."  
"But what if she's not there? We must leave here at daybreak to continue the search."  
Ansem put his hand up. "I'm sure she is there."  
Sora sat back down, as did the others. His voice belied the way his heart still raced.

"She's been gone from Twilight Crest for three days. How can you be sure to her whereabouts?"  
"Because I know Kairi. If you've quarreled, then she will seek the solace of the abbey."  
Ansem frowned at Sora's confused face. "Have you forgotten so soon, Sora, that Kairi and her mother do not get on?"  
Sora's face cleared, but his voice was somewhat harsh. "No, sir, I had not forgotten. Kairi does not seem to get on with most people." It was an unfair statement and both knew it, but the older man did not comment.

It was still something that Sora did not understand. Why would anyone choose to be away from home? Why not live in harmony with others? Was it really so difficult? Sora felt that this was clearly one more example of Kairi's desperate need to grow up.

"I'll send a servant to the abbey now who can report as to whether or not Kairi is there. Stay with us now, and you and your men can go to the abbey in the morning."  
Sora looked hesitant.

"I feel it is best, Sora," Ansem told him, his tone not dictatorial but confident and kind.

"All right," Sora agreed after a moment. "If we learn that she is safely there, we'll wait."  
He'd been so certain that he would see her that very night that his disappointment was keen. Thankfully, Ansem didn't' give him long to think about it. Posthaste he dispatched a servant to the abbey, and moments later the men were shown to chambers in order to wash and join the castle fold for dinner.

(&)

"Your father sent a messenger, Kairi," the Reverend Mother Fauna said to the small redhead after supper.

"He has heart of my presence then."  
"Yes."  
"Am I to leave?"  
"No. He only sought information as to your whereabouts. He told Sister Merryweather that that your betrothed is at the castle."  
Kairi nodded but did not speak.

"I'm sure Lord Sora will be here in the morning, Kairi."  
Kairi's face turned to panic. "Oh, please don't make me see him, please, Reverend Mother. Please tell him I've left."

"You know I would never lie for you, Kairi." The older woman's vice was stern, and Kairi felt shamed because she had asked Mrs. Potts to do just that.

Her shame didn't last, however. With a note of desperation she said, "Then I'll really leave here. I can go and live with **Japherth**and **Elvian** in the forest. She's to have her baby soon and I know hey would welcome me."  
"What has frightened you, my child?" The abbess stoke with compassion. "Is it Lord Soar himself or something else altogether?"  
The panic left Kairi, and she looked utterly defeated. "I do not know." Her voice was hushed. "Everything began so badly between us, and lately I am not in control of my anger. It's all my mother's fault for sending me on as she did."  
"We heard all about it, Kairi, and indeed her actions have been wrong, but you must forgive her. You'll never know true peace within yourself or with Lord Sora unless you do."

The evening was not far spent, and so they talked on for some time, but Kairi did not deal with her heart as she should have. She was too busy worrying about the tomorrow's confrontation.

(&)

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Larxene."  
"We're pleased to have you, Kairi's beautiful mother returned, smiling. "How is Kairi?"  
Sora flicked a glance at Ansem, who cleared his throat before speaking.

"Kairi is at the abbey. Sora has come thinking she might be here."  
It only took a moment for the full meaning to sink in and Larxene's face to flush with temper.

"She has run from Twilight Crest?"  
"Yes," Ansem admitted.

Larxene threw her hands in the air, unmindful of the way Ansem, Sora, and all of Sora's men looked on.

"When will that spoiled child ever mature? I tell you, Ansem, she has no care for anyone outside of herself. It she were here right now, I'd slap some sense into her."  
The tirade continued for a few moments longer, with Ansem looking uncomfortable and Larxene not noticing anyone as she carried on.

Sora was only half listening. He had not been able to get beyond Larxene's statement that Kairi thought of no one but herself. He had shared the very thought but it now stuck him strongly that it simply wasn't so. She was foolhardy, but nearly everyone at Twilight Crest had commented at one time or another about the little caring acts she did for others.

"Larxene," Ansem spoke and finally got through. "I am hungry, as I'm sure are our guests.  
Larxene looked affronted at his words, but after tossing her head in the air she invited Sora and the other men to come to the tables. The meal of quail was excellent and plentiful, and when Larxene calmed down, she proved to be a gracious hostess. Sora studied her from across the table and wondered how Kairi could be so different in appearance and temperament. Even when Kairi was most upset, she did not rant as this woman had done.

He was still pondering this when he heard Kairi's voice behind him. His heart vaulted in his chest as his head snapped back to find her, but instead he encountered a younger version of Larxene. He know in an instant that this was Namine. He saw that she'd grown older since that day at court, but it was her nonetheless.

"I'm sorry to be so late," Namine spoke humbly, soaking in the hungry, male eyes that stared at her. "I was sewing by the fire, and the time just got away from he," Namine, who hated needlework of any kind, lied sweetly and stood still to let each man look his fill.

Ansem, who was not taken in in the slightest, opened his mouth to tell Namine that she would have to find room at another table, but Larxene jumped in.

"No, matter, Namine. Whenever you grace our hall with your beauty, we will gladly welcome you. Come sit by me."  
She too had seen the desirous look in the men's eyes and felt more than pleased. Not because any of them could have her, but because Larxene simply loved having what she considered the most beautiful daughter in all of the Magical Kingdom.

Ansem was nowhere near as happy to see her. He knew Namine was home, but she rarely every joined them for any meal. Ansem knew that a servant must have told her of the men's presence. Namine seemed to grow more devious with each passing day, and her presence shamed him. It seemed he could exert no control whatsoever where she was concerned.

The only pleasure Ansem derived from the whole evening was the way Sora looked at Namine. The other men at the table were making fools of themselves, but Sora's gaze was hooded and cool. It did Ansem's heart good to see it, and it helped remind him to tell Sora privately not to bring Kairi back to the castle with both Namine and Larxene there. He felt it best that Kairi be taken directly back to Twilight Crest.

**Ok before you start writing the reviews please hear me out, earlier in the chapter I introduced a new character called Ember. You can strain your brain and check your game guides all you want but you will find no mention of a character called Ember in either the games of kingdom hearts or in final fantasy. I am about to suggest a theory of what I think will happen in the new kingdom hearts 3 game that is to be released this year so you are fair warned. Ok we all know that the meaning of Sora's name is sky, Kairi's is ocean and for Riku it is earth. These are three of the four basic elements, leaving out fire. This suggests that a new character will be introduced in the next game. It always bugged me that Sora and Kairi go together but what about Riku, so I can't help but imagine that Riku will find his own princess in the end. Now some of you might think that this is rather a weak case if that is all I got but there is more, in the game final mix there is a cutsean where we see a new member of organization 13 joining there group, so I guess they would have to change there name to organization 14 now. And in the seen it appears to be a girl. Let us also remember the secret ending of the kh 2 where we are given the words "the missing two" this only strengthens my belief that a new character will be introduced in the next game. Also in all of the games what is the basic plot? Answer to find someone, usually a friend, in most cases king Mickey, Kairi and Riku. So now that they have found everyone that we know about this suggests that they will be looking for a comrade they don't know yet. As for the name I had to pick a name meaning fire, in the end Ember was the most foeman name I could come up with, if my theory is true they will likely chose a different name because the other names are Japanese, this was confirmed by Nomura himself so I am not guessing here . The rest of course this is just speculation I can not confirm any of this but this is what I have been building up in my mind ever since I completed the second game. If you want tell me what you think about my theory or the story. Anyway thanks for reading and I start working on chapter 15 soon.**


	15. Come back to me my dove

**I don't have much to say this time except for please look at chapter one for disclaimers and enjoy chapter 15**

Sora had been waiting for over an hour to see Kairi when Riku entered the sunny courtyard of the abbey. He paid the man little heed as he thought about the morning. As anxious as he was to get away, Lord Ansem had been equally anxious to detain him.

He's toured Sora and the men around the Hollow Bastion castle much like a child showing off a toy. And then there had been the journey to the abbey. Sora saw now there had come way out of their way by going to the castle first. Kairi certainly would have know this and gained the abbey in less time because of it. Still, this did not answer his question of how she had traveled. That, along with a dozen more queries, convinced him that he'd be talking to Kairi for the next two days.

Of course, their talk would probably have to wait. If he knew his betrothed like he thought he did, he would have to command her to leave the abbey, and it would be days before she would speak to him about anything.

Sora mentally shook his head as he pictured himself tossing her over his shoulder, mounting his horse, and riding away with her kicking and screaming all the while. Ansem had sent a mount for her, but Sora knew this was no guarantee that Kairi would use it. As comical as the scene would be to his men, Sora was serious. If he had to take Kairi on his own horse to get her home, he would do it.

"What is it, Riku? Why have you come?" Sora heard the sister called Merryweather say.

"I must see her, Sister Merryweather. Where is Kairi?"

Suddenly Sora was all ears.

"She cannot see you, Riku." Sister Merryweather's voice was compassionate but firm.

"But I must," the young man's voice pleaded desperately. "I just know that if I could see her one more time I could convince her that it's me she needs to marry."

Sora was like a statue, sitting on a stone bench in the shadows outside the Reverend Mother's office. He watched the earnest face of the young man and felt something stir within him. How did Kairi feel?

"Riku," Sister Merryweather went on gently. "What of Ember?"  
"I care for Ember," Riku told her, "but it's Kairi whom I love."  
"She is not for you, Riku. Give your heart to Ember. I have known Ember since she was but a child. She is the woman for you, Riku."  
The young man's shoulders slumped with defeat. He knew her words were true. He was thankful that it had been Sister Merryweather who had confronted him. He known her all his life, and she was always the soul of kindness. He could never feel shame with her.

"I can see Ember waiting for you, Riku," she went on. "Go to her. She will understand and comfort you."  
Riku's sigh was audible, but he did as he was told. Sora watched with even more questions as the other man turned and walked away.

(&)

"He has been here for some time, Kairi. You must not keep him any longer.

Kairi nodded. She had not deliberately avoided him, but it was almost certain she would be leaving here today, and she had been desperate to see Li Shang and Mulon one last time. It had simply taken more of the day than she had anticipated.

"You'll stay with me?"  
"Yes," the Reverend Mother said, "for a time."  
Kairi could do nothing more than agree, and in what seemed like only a second later, Sora entered the room. The Reverend Mother was seated at her desk, and Kairi remained behind the desk as well. She learned nothing from Sora's expression; in fact, he barely spared her a glance, but his dress surprised her. She had never seen him so formally attired.

His house and trunks were a rich black, and his tunic was dark gray but the sleeves had been slashed, laced, and lined with black satin. Beneath this lay an off-white shirt, richly embroidered in black, gray, and red. Sora's hair still stood on end, Kairi would have never known how long he had tried that day to comb it however it refused to lay flat, but as elegant as he looked, Kairi still found his presence too authoritative for her comfort.

"Thank you for seeing me, Revered Mother," Sora began as he took a seat.

"It is my pleasure, Lord Sora. As you can see, Kairi is doing well."  
Sora gaze flicker to her with a feigned lack of interest and then back to the sister. "I have come some distance, Reverend Mother, and I hope we will be able to come to terms."  
"I understand your meaning, Lord Sora, but I do not stand in the way of Kairi's joining you. However, I am not her father and cannot and will not force her to go where she does not wish."  
"It is to Kairi that I must speak then?"  
"Yes."  
Sora still did not look at Kairi. She wasn't offended by this treatment; she knew she'd brought it upon herself. Sora thought she had acted like a child and was treating her as such.

However, she was _not_ going to return with him. She seriously doubted if ever her fatter could make her do so. She knew it was not right to disobey her father, but she was so desperate right then that she wasn't thinking as she should.

"May I have a private audience with Kairi?"  
The wise Reverend Mother was not surprised by the question, but neither did she think she should give in too easily. If her guess was right, and it normally was, Sora had been taking Kairi for granted, assuming she would always be there and do as she was told. She would never have said such a thing to Kairi, but the older woman thought this running away incident might open Lord Sora's eyes to a few truths.

"Yes, you may see Kairi alone," she stated after a long pause.

Sora did not miss the way Kairi's alarmed eyes swung to the Reverend Mother, but he still did not look at her.

"I will leave you now and return shortly. Kairi will be safe in your care?"  
Sora nodded. Under the elderly nun's gaze he felt much like a young vassal rather than a knight of many years. He stood as the nun made her stately way to the door. He waited until the portal closed before tuning back to Kairi. Again she could read nothing from his face as he took in her attire. She's had little choice but to don a habit, wimple and all. Sora thought it made her look like an angle, but he knew better.

"Your clothing does not fool me, Kairi," he said calmly. "I know what manner of woman stands beneath."  
Her chin rose. "You do not know me at all."  
"I know that you are willful and foolish." Angry emotion was now evident in Sora's voice; indeed, in his very being.

"You know noting but your anger," she told him. "And since I am no better wit my own ire, I think we would do noting more than make each other miserable. That, along with your lack of consciences, and I fear to say I want nothing to do with you." The last word was spat. There was such loathing in her voice that Sora immediately calmed and said what he should have said days ago.

"Since the day I stood over your father's men in the forest and looked upon that useless waste of life, my men have been inquiring."

Kairi blinked at his change in subject but did not speak.

"It was reported to me that men, strangers to the area and traveling with extra horses, had visited Lulu Francesca. In an effort to vindicate the lives lost while making a noble attempt to bring your to Twilight Crest, I went to her myself to ask whether she had seen such men."

Kairi was so crushed she could have cried. All the time she had thought the worst of him.

"Why did you not tell me?" she whispered, pain written all over her face.

Sora sighed. "It was wrong of me, Kairi, but you were just as wrong to accuse me without knowing the facts. I _do_ take this arrangement seriously, and it angered me to think that you see me in such light."  
"I am sorry, Sora," Kairi told him in sincere repentance.

"As am I," he answered.

"But it changes nothing," Kairi went on, her voice so reconciled that it caused Sora's heart to sink with dread, since he was most determined to take her back.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that my fatter wanted me at Twilight Crest to give us time to know each other. I think you would be forced to agree that it was sufficient time to see it would never work between us."  
"And what of the king's order?" Whenever eh wanted to put all arguments aside, he always fell back on this.

"I will ask my fatter to speak with Mickey and hope that he can be reasoned with. I'm sure you'll agree, Sora, that both of us would be miserable."  
_But I wouldn't be miserable,_ Sora reasoned to himself, _if only we could continue to talk as we are now._

Unfortunately, it did not occur to Sora to share his thoughts. As usual he resorted to force.

"You may ask your father to speak with Mickey, but I will ask him not to."  
Kairi's anger immediately rose to the surface. He hadn't heard a word she said. "He'll never listen to you."  
Sora shook his head, mocking her slightly. "We will be married, Kairi. When will you come to accept that inevitable?"

"Never," she nearly hissed. "You can force me to return, but I will fly from you again, make no mistake."

_I hear your dove has flown. _The conversation with Roxas came so swiftly to Sora's mind that the air left him in a rush.

_She is a read hawk, with talons to gouge a man._

_But, Sora, you won't win her heart with those words._

Sora suddenly moved around the desk. He approached Kairi so abruptly that she jumped and backed into the wall. Sora would have given much to have Roxa's help right then, but he would have to try this on his own.

"I am most determined to have you as my wife, Kairi," the big man admitted, his voice resolute but also very soft.

In her surprise, Kairi could only stare at him.

"I am even willing to take you by force, and my men are aware of this. An army of 1000 nuns could not stop me, let alone the few dozen from this abbey."

Anger over his temerity covered Kairi's face, but Sora totally disarmed her with his next words.

"Come back to me, my dove. Come back to Twilight Crest where you belong."  
Sora found the change in her miraculous. Her eyes softened, and her lovely mouth opened with surprise and pleasure just before her eyes slid shut with the weight of her decision.

Kairi's eyes had no more closed when they flew open at the pressure of Sora's lips on her own. It was a fleeting kiss, but gently given, and it stunned Kairi beyond words.

"Come, my little Kairi, come back to me," Sora whispered. Her heart turned over.

"We will quarrel," she tried one last time, but her voice held no conviction.

"Then we will work it out." Sora's heart pounded as he silently begged her to say yes. When still she hesitated, he was once again tempted to order her but somehow held his tongue. When he thought he could stand it no more and was indeed on the verge of commanding her, she spoke.

"All right. I'll return with you."  
Sora only nodded, afraid to say anything or to let emotion show on his face for fear of destroying her rather hesitant consent. Thankfully, the Reverend Mother arrived just after that.

"Kairi will return with me," Sora told her without preamble, and his opinion of her lifted with she did not look to Kairi for confirmation.

"Very well. It is late in the day now. Will you please consider letting Kairi stay with us until morning?"

It was clear not what Sora wanted to hear. "The ride is long; I would wish to begin now."  
"I understand, but you will have Kairi for years. We would beg her company for only one more day."

Sora hesitated, and Kairi chimed in.

"I will stay."  
Sora eyes swung to her and found an angry frown on her face for his even daring to hesitate in agreeing to the nun's request. He knew he was going to have to acquiesce on this, but he was not happy about it. As Kairi went off with the Reverend Mother, it occurred to him that he had literally talked Kairi into returning with him. His only hope at this point was that she would not make him pay for it the rest of his life.

(&)

"I did not explain myself, Kairi," the Reverend Mother spoke as soon as they were in the corridor, "for fear that you would not stay and later be disappointed, but Father Yen Sid is here. I knew you would wish to see him."

Tears sprang to Kairi's eyes, and she hugged the elderly nun.

"Thank you Reverend Mother. In truth, I do not think Sora would have understood."  
The Reverend Mother stopped abruptly on the path to the chapel, her look serious as she eyes the young woman who was like a daughter to her.

"You must not bait him, Kairi. It is a mistake to constantly bludgeon a man's pride."

Kairi was surprised at the vehemence in the nun's voice. It gave her pause for more reasons than her tone; her words rang true. Kairi did pummel Sora's pride on a regular basis. Not until that very instant did she think how he might feel to have everyone at Twilight Crest know she had run from him.

And now today, before the Revered Mother could even reason with him, Kairi had spoken up and said she was staying until the morrow no matter what. Kairi's conscience pricked her, but only for an instant. Father Yen Sid was here, and she was going to see him.

(&)

"What of Kairi? You say her?" Roxas wished to know as he sat across the table from Sora in the common room of the pub.

"Yes. She is well, but the Reverend Mother has asked that she stay until tomorrow. We will leave at first light."  
Roxas nodded. "So it is to be a willing departure."

Sora shrugged. "In truth, I can not fell the Reverend Mother would deal falsely with me, but I would't put it past Kairi to try something."  
"So she was not pleased to see you?"  
"No," Sora admitted, and Roxas knew the first stirring of anger toward Kairi. Did she not realize how much Sora cared? Didn't she care that he had much better things to do than chase her across the countryside, sick with fear for her safety?"  
When he thought about the way she'd been plunged into the affair, the anger dissolved. It was rather unusual of Mickey to use his subjects as political pawns, and it was also most unfortunate that Kairi had not lost her heart as swiftly as Sora had. However, Roxas was not pessimistic. He knew that if Kairi would only give Sora a chance, she would find him a man who, although he didn't know flowery words, would indeed cherish her for all his life.

**Well that's all for now please tell me what you think.**


	16. You can't go in there!

**Well I bet your all really excited to find out what happens next so enjoy!**

"How are you, my child?"  
"Oh, Father Yensid," Kairi spoke with tears in her eyes, "I've missed you."

The old man gently touched the top of her head, his heart turning over with love for this girl. He remembered her so clearly at 10, angry and rebellious, and then at 14, kneeling to pray for the first time.

"I've missed you too."  
"Have you been well?" Kairi asked.

"I am as well as an old man can expect to be," he told her with a smile. Kairi smiled in return.

"I am only here until the morning."

Father Yensid knew all about this and only nodded. "Then I'm glad the Lord saw fit to put us together before you depart."

"Are you ever near Twilight Crest, Father Yensid?" Kairi asked anxiously.

"It is far for these old legs, child, but please believe that if ever I am in the area I will stop there."

"I hope to see you."  
"The Reverend Mother tells me you are to marry."  
"Yes," Kairi's clouded.

"What is it, child? What is wrong?"  
"It is not what I wish."  
Father Yensid had figured as much by her reaction. "Though the centuries many have married for love, Kairi, but probably just as many married for political gain. How does your betrothed feel?"  
Kairi's faced now flushed with anger, remembering the way he tried to rush her away. "He seems content enough with the arrangement. If only he would protest, Father might try to reason with King Mickey on our behalf."  
"But you say he seems pleased with the order?  
"Yes." Kairi nearly choked on the word.

"If that is the case, can you not give him a chance, child?" Father Yensid asked gently, but Kairi's face was still set with outrage.

"It's not that easy," she burst out, already sorry she had agreed to return and at the same time confused about the pleasure of Sora's kiss. In the next few minutes she told the old priest everything. She did not spare herself or Sora but told all she could recall of that which had transpired in the last weeks.

"And now you're going to tell me," Kairi concluded, her voice resigned, "that if I don't make peace with Sora I'm going to be miserable."  
"No," Father Yensid said. "I'm not going to say that. This anger you feel- this anger that rides so close beneath the surface that it comes out at a moment's notice, this anger that you say is directed at your mother and Lord Sora- is no toward them at all."  
"Of course it is," Kairi argued, but Father Yensid would not let her continue.

"Is God sovereign, Kairi?"  
"Sovereign?" she stumbled over the word.

"The supreme ruler, in absolute, unlimited control of everything at all times," he explained.

"Certainly," Kairi answered as soon as she understood "He is God."

"So whose will is it that King Mickey has sent this decree?"  
Kairi looked at him but didn't answer.

"And whose will was it, hard as it was that your mother sent you ahead of schedule? God is in control, Kairi, and has been all along. The anger that you feel toward all of these people and circumstances is actually directed at your heavenly Father."  
Kairi's lungs emptied on these words. Her hand came to her lips. What has she done? For weeks now she'd boiled with rage at Sora, King Mickey, her mother, and ever her father, but they were not at the source. It was God and God alone. He was in control, and when all the rubble was cleared away Kairi could see that she had been lashing out in fury toward _Him_.

"I can see that I've made you think," Father Yensid went on compassionately. "And I would be glad to pray with you. But if I remember correctly, you probably prefer to have some time alone."  
"Yes, I would." Kairi rose slowly.

"Then before you go, I would like to give you something."  
Kairi watched the priest bring out a square, thick volume from a bag at this side. It was not overly large, but when he handed it Kairi she found it quiet heavy.

"It's the Psalms and Proverbs, Kairi, and it's for you."  
"The _Bible_?" she whispered incredulously. "In _English_?"  
"Just two books, child, but I know god will use them to bless and teach you. I must warn you, Kairi there are some people who would burn such a volume; you must take care with it lest you lose it."  
"I will," she said, tears standing in her eyes. "Thank you, Father Yensid. Thank you so much."  
The elderly man smiled as Kairi clasped the book to her and moved toward the door, confident that she would take care of the Scriptures as well as the sin of which she was now aware. He knew that some of the sisters were waiting to see him, but he took time than and there to pray for Kairi's heart

(&)

"Delight thyself also in the Lord, and he shall give thee the desires of thine heart. Commit thy way until the Lord; trust also in him, and he shall bring it to pass. And he shall bring forth thy righteousness as the light, and thy judgment as the noonday. Rest in the Lord, and wit patiently for him; because of the man who bringeth wicked devices to pass. Cease from anger, and forsake wrath; fret not thyself in any way to do evil."

Kairi finished reading out Psalm 37 and ten wept into her pillow.

"I have sinned against you, Father God. I have enraged against Your holy plan," Kairi cried out quietly. "I do feel like a pawn in the king's game, but You are in control, and I now confess my anger. Please cleanse me, Lord, so that I may know your peace. I have wanted my way more than Yours, and I confess that as well.

"I know that I'll stumble in this again, Father God but help me through each trial. I have been so hard on Sora. I have been so impossible to live with. Help me to care for him and to be the wife I need to be. Help me to forgive Kink Mickey and my mother and to really see this as Your hand.

"My desire is o do your will, Father God. Please help me to be strong in this pledge. Thank You for sending Father Yensid to me. Thank You for his words of rebuke. Help me to heed them from this point on. In Your holy name I pray, Amen."  
Kairi lay spent now, her body heave with fatigue but her heart light with her confession. The way she had been acting, the defensive way in which she'd lived, was all so clear. Sora still intimidated her in many ways, but she could see now that he had been trying.

Kairi was not at all hungry, but she wanted to speak with the sisters whom she would not see again. She was weary as she made her way from her room, but the look on Kairi's face make it very evident to both the Reverend Mother and Sister Merryweather that something had changed.

(&)

In the morning Kairi made her goodbyes swiftly. Leaving the sister this time was nearly as painful as the first. However, there was a marked difference about her, serenity, and she caught Sora staring at her as he helped her onto the back of the horse.

"I'll be leading as we begin," he told her. "You will ride about halfway back. If you have need of me, just send Roxas."  
Kairi nodded. "Thank you, Sora."

She watched him stride away, and it wasn't two minutes before they moved out in a double line of about 25 men. Leon was beside her, and Roxas was to the front. She didn't know the other men, but they talked as they rode. She soon learned that the man behind her was Aladdin and the man in front and to side of Roxas was Gippal. Gippal, along with some of the other men, was not a knight of the realm, but rode in fealty to Sora's keep.

"What is in your sack, Gippal?" Aladdin called a teasing note in his voice.

"You're a busy thing, Aladdin," Gippal told him in no uncertain terms.

"I'd rater like to know as well," Roxas cut in. Kairi could see the smile on his face.

"Gippal is in love with Rikku, Lady Kairi," Leon told her. Kairi nodded and smiled as well.

"I know Rikku," she stated and watched Gippal's neck go red. "I met her at the creamery."  
Gippal couldn't help himself; he turned to look at Kairi. Indeed, Rikku had told him all about Lady Kairi's work out there, and he was still amazed.

While he was still staring at her, Kairi said, "She's very pretty."

"I think so," Gippal admitted.

"So what did you buy?" Aladdin persisted.

"Come now, Aladdin," Leon chided, "do not force him to tell."  
"Have you asked her to marry you?" Kairi asked, feeling a bit nosy herself.

"Of course, Lady Kairi," Gippal told her.

"And was did she say?"  
The other men laughed because they had seen the adoring look on Rikku's face whenever Gippal was near, but the young knight still only smiled and answered her.

"She said yes."  
"So when are you to marry?"  
"We're not. I mean, not until I've gained Lord Sora's permission."

"Why don't you ask him?" It all seemed so elementary to Kairi, but Gippal did not answer.

"Sora takes his job as lord very seriously, Lady Kairi," Leon told her. "Rikku is a part of Twilight Crest and so her well-being, as well as that of the other servants, is of interest of Sora. He is not a moody lord, but if he says no to Gippal's suit of Rikku, the subject is closed. Gippal would rather wait for the correct time."  
Kairi nodded her mind busy. "Would you like me to ask him?"  
"_No!_" The word was shouted in unison by all four men, and when Kairi god over her surprise, her laughter floated high into the air. A moment later Roxas deliberately dropped back to ride beside Kairi so he could see her face.

"Stay out of it, Kairi," he warned with a playful smile, yet with a significant light in his eyes.

"But Roxas," Kairi said with great exaggeration that all the men could hear, "I'm sure I could get him to see reason. Sora does everything I ask."  
Now it was time for the men to laugh. Roxas, having seen that she would not pursue the matter, moved back into position.

(&)

Kairi had never ridden so far in one morning. By the time they stopped for the noonday meal, she feared that her legs were completely asleep. But another need was pressing in with far more insistency, and the moment Roxas helped her alight from her horse, she made for the woods.

"Kairi," he called to her and followed. "You mustn't run off."

Kairi turned and stared at him, her voice reasonable. "I assure you, Roxas, I must indeed."  
He knew exactly of what she spoke, but he didn't believe the forest was safe for her.

"Just let me check for wild game, Kairi, and then you can go."  
The redhead's laughter met his ears, and she put a comforting hand on his arm.

"I just walked these woods, Roxas, in an effort to gain the abbey. I assure you, I will be fine."

Roxas was so surprised by this reminded that he stood still as she walked away and disappeared within the trees.

"She seems in a fine mood," Sora commented, having come upon them and heard the laughter.

"She does at that," Roxas commented. "And she was certainly determined to get into the woods. I think we came too far without a break."

Sora grimaced and reminded himself to be more mindful of her needs. "You checked the woods before you let her go?"

"She wouldn't let me," the younger man admitted, knowing what would follow.

"Roxas!" Sora's voice rose to scold before he began to follow Kairi. Roxas grabbed his arm.

"You can't go in there."

Sora stared at him and then at the forest and sighed heavily. "I tell you, Roxas, I truly do look forward to the day when this betrothal is over and she is mine in earnest."

The men were standing together when Kairi reappeared. Her step was casual until she spotted them. She came to a slow halt a few yards from them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Sora assured her swiftly, thinking she looked a bit tired. He came forward to take her arm. "Come, eat and rest awhile. We have many miles yet to go."  
Kairi learned the real meaning of those words hours later. They had rested for a time after the noonday meal, but with only the exception of a short stop a few hours after that, they had ridden on. Sora has come back on several occasions to ride with her. Kairi has enjoyed his company and explanation of their explanations of their location. He'd been very solicitous as he'd shown her several points of interest, and Kairi had actually been sorry to see him go.

The sun was dropping in the sky and twilight was settling over the land when Kairi's eyes grew heavy. She caught herself drifting several times, and twice she nearly fell asleep. When her head eventually nodded and her body went completely limp, she fell to the outside of the line, making it impossible for Leon to catch her. One moment she was secure in the saddle, the next she was tumbling toward the ground.

**Is Kairi ok? After a fall like that we can only guess. Find out next time.**


	17. I won’t let you fall

Kairi never actually lost consciousness, but the world felt as if it has tipped, righted itself, and then all at once come alive. Horses and dust were all around her. Men were shouting. She shook herself quickly and scrambled to her feet just before Leon and Aladdin reached her.

"Are you all right, my lady?"  
"Yes," Kairi told them, but she wasn't sure it was true. Her shoulder hurt, and so id the side of her head. Kairi shook her head slightly to dispel the image of hurtling through the air but it didn't work. An involuntary shudder ran over her.

"Are you all right, Kairi?" Roxas now stood with the other men, asked.

"Yes. Maybe I could just walk for a time."

"There is no need for that Kairi. You'll come on Gummi with me," Sora said reassuringly. He had suddenly appeared and was moving toward her. However, Kairi was not so comforted. She retreated, her hands outstretched as if to hold him off.

"Oh, please, Sora, don't make me. Your horse is so huge, and if I fall-"

"I'm not going to let you fall, Kairi." Sora's voice was warm, and meant to comfort, but Kairi did not attend.

"Please let me walk, please. Just for a time."

Sora heard the tremor in her voice, looked at her for a moment, and then turned and walked back among his men. After a moment they dispersed. It looked as though they were setting up camp.

Kairi could not stop the trembling that ran all over her frame, and as fast as the darkness was closing in, Sora saw it clearly.

"Come rest here, Kairi; the men are preparing some food."  
"We're camping here?"  
"No. just taking a rest."  
A blanket had been laid almost as her feet, and it was a relief for Kairi to sink down into it. Food was brought, and it swiftly became clear that they have stopped for her alone. For this reason she did not allow herself to relax. It would have been heavenly to stretch out and sleep, but Kairi made herself sit upright and eat swiftly.

She thanked the men who had served her and stood up just as soon as she finished. Kairi would have stayed on the ground for hours if she'd know what Sora had in mind next.

"Are you feeling better?" He had been close by the whole time. He saw now that the journey had been too much for her and was angry at himself for not sensing it earlier. Nevertheless, all he could do now was try to make the best of it.

"Yes, thank you."

Sora signaled, and Kairi watched as his horse, a huge best of war named Gummi was brought forward.

"Where is my horse?" Kairi asked as she tried to calm the alarm rising within her.

"One of my men will bring him along," Sora said as he swung himself astride. Before Kairi had time to react, she found herself lifted in Roxas's arms. Their intent was immediately clear to her, and she stiffened with fear.

"Put me down, Roxas."  
The fear in her voice wrung his heart, but he knew that Sora would have it no other way.

Seconds later, Sora was reaching for her, Kairi found herself sitting across the front of his saddle. Her hands fisted in the fabric of his tunic and her eyes were huge as she pleaded with him.

"Please, put me down."  
"No, Kairi." Sora's voice was gentle and as soft as her had been. "The day has been long, and you are tired. I won't let you fall."  
Kairi shook her head, and for an instant she buried her face against his cest. She was trembling so violently that her teeth chattered. Sora's heart turned over, but he knew this was best. Kairi's head came back up, her eyes as well as voice pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry I ran from you, Sora" she sobbed. "Please don't punish me this way."  
"Tis no punishment, Kairi," he told her gently, "but a way to keep you safe."  
Kairi chose that moment to notice they haven't even moved.

"Why don't we just camp here?" she asked hopefully.  
"Because we are only tow hours' ride from Twilight Crest. It is safest to carry on. We shall all be tired, but our beds await us, and that outweighs the risk of sleeping in the forest and going in at dawn."  
Kairi took a deep breath and made herself loosen her hold on his clothing. She then noticed that a large arm was at her back. It was like she was leaning against a fallen tree. Sora's face was disappearing in the darkness, but Kairi looked up and saw him watching her.

"I won't let you fall," his deep voice rumbled out from under her shoulder that was against his chest. Kairi sat still as Sora gently plucked a leaf from her hair.

Kairi would have spoken, but Cloud suddenly appeared.

"All are in readiness, Sora."

"Good."

"How are you, Kairi?" Cloud then asked.

"I'm all right," she told him, but her voice said otherwise.

"You didn't hurt yourself in the fall?"  
Kairi shrugged. "A little on my head and shoulder."

"Which shoulder?" Sora inquired.

Kairi motioned to the one against him, and a moment later she was being lifted like a child and turned. When she was settled once again, Sora spoke to Cloud.

"Let's move."  
Cloud gave the order, and within minutes they were surrounded by men and moving down the road. Sora felt Kairi tense against him, but knowing that she would soon understand he would never let her fall, he stayed quiet. Kairi did eventually relax. Her head fell against his chest, and he could see that her hands now lay limp in her lap.

(&)

Kairi roused after just 45 minutes of sleep, but she did so easily. All the tension had left her. For an instant she lay still and listened to the thud of Sora's heart. It was comforting sound, and the arm and chest around her were warm and safe. After a time she raised her head, rotated her shoulders, and then tried to look up into his face. It was very dark.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
"I'm glad you did," he told her easily. "I'm sorry it's been such a long ride."

Kairi sighed. "I really have no one to blame but myself."

Sora didn't comment, but he had smiled slightly in the dark. For a time they rode in silence.

"Can you tell me of Riku?" Sora's question had come out of nowhere for Kairi, and she took a moment to answer.

"Riku Clayborne?"

"I am not sure. A man came to the abbey. His name was Riku, and he was seeking you."  
Again Sora heard her sigh.

"Have you ever been in love, Sora?"  
He could have told her that he was in love right then, but said instead, "Why do you ask?"  
"Riku is enamored with me. There is a wonderful girl- her name is Ember- and she love Riku deeply. But he thinks he wants me."

"You do not think him capable of knowing his own mind?"

"I don't know."  
"And you, Kairi, do you love him?"  
"No," she answered softly, but without hesitation. "I care for Riku. He has been a good friend, but I do not love him. He believes with time that I would have a change of heart. I do not think we could be happy."

"And what of us, Kairi?" Sora questioned while betraying none of the vulnerability he felt within. "Well we ever find happiness together?"

Kairi turned to him in the ark but could not make out his features.

"I do not know, Sora, but I pray so."

He didn't' say anything, but after a moment he gently pressed Kairi's head back onto his chest. She stiffened for an instant, but it wasn't long before she picked up the beast of Sora's heart once again. Just seconds later she relaxed. Something was happening within her where this man was concerned, and the swiftness of it astonished her. Kairi could only conclude that because she'd surrendered the anger in her heart, God was finally able to work.

Comfortable as she was, Kairi began to grow sleepy again, but even in her fuzzy state she was cognizant enough to thank God that Sora had insisted she ride on his horse.

(&)  
Kairi had apologized sincerely to Mrs. Potts for asking her to lie, and the faithful servant had been gone from Kairi's presence for only five minutes before Aerith came through her door. The moment the older woman saw her, she pulled Kairi into a fierce embrace. Then Kairi was forced to stand helplessly before Aerith and watch her cry.

Kairi did put her arms back around Sora's aunt but she was overcome with shame when she realized how little thought she had given her in the last days. In all hr selfish running away, it never once occurred to her that she had scared Aerith sick. She confessed this to God as she released Aerith, and then apologized to her woman herself.

"I am so sorry, Aunt Aerith."  
"It's all right, Kairi," she cried. "As long as you are safe."  
Kairi hugged the older woman yet again, and Aerith tried to contain herself. Having arrived back late the night before, most of the castle had been quiet and Kairi had gone directly to her room. She had not seen Aerith until daybreak, when she nearly burst into Kairi's room. The prodigal bride-to-be was up, already reading the Psalms, and so glad to see Aerith the she almost cried herself.

"I am famished," Kairi admitted suddenly.

"As am I," Aerith said. "Let us go below and bread the fast. How are your mother and father?" she inquired as they started down the stairs.

"I don't know," Kairi told her. "I didn't see them."  
"Kairi," Aerith said in a surprised voice, "why ever not?"  
"I did not go home. I went to the abbey."  
They had gained the great room now, and Aerith abruptly stopped. "But surely they came to see you."  
"No." Kari told her with a shake of the head.

Aerith could only stare at her. Kairi had thought nothing of this up to now, but suddenly she felt ashamed. She wasn't sure if the shame was for herself or for her parents, who didn't appear to care for her.

Sora had spotted the women's decent and now approached. He studied Aerith's face and then Kairi's flushed cheeks and frowned. He would have thought that Aerith would be thrilled to see his betrothed.

"Is there some problem?" Sora asked.

"No, no," Aerith spoke swiftly, glancing firs at Sora and then back at Kairi.

"I'm sorry I acted so, Kairi."

Kairi smiled in understanding, but her heart was still troubled. Sora, reading this, wanted to know more.

"Kairi?"  
She looked at him. "Aunt Aerith was just surprised that I didn't see Father and Mother."

"I thought they would at least come to the abbey, Sora." Aerith put in softly.

Sora read and understood the compassion in his aunt's eyes.

"I saw them," he said.

"You did?" Kairi had forgotten this.

"Yes. I did not know you had gone to the abbey until I'd talked with your father. He seemed to think is best to leave things in my hands, so we didn't stop back at the castle on the way here."  
Kairi nodded, now recalling the messenger who had come to the abbey.

"You did see me mother?" Kairi, picturing Sora at Hollow Bastion, asked, a sudden thought striking her.

"Yes."

"How is she?"  
Sora glanced at the floor and then at Kairi. She saw instantly that he was amused, and for the first time she felt like laughing herself.

"I would say that she was not happy to learn you had gone to the abbey." Sora's voice was dry.

"She didn't wish to see me?" Kairi asked with huge, innocent eyes that sparkled with impish glee. She knew well what her mother thought of her and of times chose to laugh rather than cry.

Sora's smile went into full bloom as he offered his arm to Kairi He sent a speaking glance toward Aerith. The older woman took his cue, as well as his other arm, and the three went silently on to the tables to eat.


	18. standing in anticipation

"Tis truly the oddest thing I've ever known," Sora admitted to Aerith. "Lord Ansem came as swiftly as he could when Kairi first came here, but in truth it's as if they don't even care. He never even mentioned seeing Kairi at the abbey. He seemed more intent on our touring his keep than anything else."

Aerith looked troubled. It was the end of Kairi's first day back, and Sora had finally sought out his aunt in her chambers.

"And you say that Lady Larxene was only angry, not concerned?"  
Sora's look turned fierce. "She was livid, and then when that creature, Namine, appeared, her manner was so sweet I felt ill."

"It's taken some time, Sora, but I finally realized I've met Namine. We, too, were at court at the same time, and I hate to say it, but a more avaricious woman I've yet to encounter."

"She's certainly self-seeking," Sora put in. "We never even exchanged words, but I could see from across the room that she thinks little beyond herself."

"And do Kairi and Namine get on?"

Sora was suddenly struck by a vivid memory. It was right after Kairi arrived. They'd been talking by the hearth, and Namine's name had been mentioned. Sora recalled being amused by what he thought to be sibling rivalry.

"I think not," he said now. "We have never actually spoken of it, but I sense that Kairi and Namine have much the same relationship as Kairi and her mother."

"And what it that exactly?"  
Sora's face was covered with pain. "Nothing but animosity. Larxene does not seem able to stand the thought of Kairi, let alone the sight of her. I tell you, Aunt Aerith, when I think of my own relationship with my mother, I can hardly reckon with what I seek in Kairi's family."

Aerith nodded in full understanding.

"You love her, don't you, Sora?"  
"I do, Aerith," he admitted softly. "I will admit that at fist it was strictly carnal. I was captivated with her hair and face, but now I've seen things in her that have nothing to do with her looks.

"She fights me, but I so admire her mettle. She is unendingly kind to the servants, but she brooks no lying from those who would seek to cheat me."

Aerith suddenly chuckled. "She certainly doesn't like Pete."

"Indeed." Sora now chuckled as well. "I wonder when the next battle with be fought."

"Could she be right, Sora?"  
Something in Aerith's tone make Sora take his eyes fro the fire and look at her. In truth, what proof did he have that Pete would never steal from him? Pete had worked under his parents since before Sora could remember, but neither his mother nor his father could read. Sora could read some, but he never bothered to question the man's doings. He was more interested in his training fields and the external functions of the keep.

"I think maybe it would be wise to listen to her," Aerith suggested softly, and for the first time Sora was open to the idea and not threatened by it.

"I quite agree with you. I'll not seek the matter out, but is she comes again, I'll do my best."

Aerith felt very pleased. She had nothing against Pete, but never has she met a woman of Kairi's integrity. Aerith was very certain Kairi would never have accused someone whom she did not believe with all her heart was in the wrong.

Sora did not stay much longer. When he left, his thoughts were on Kairi. Aerith too was thinking of Kairi, but also of her sister, Bell, and what she might think of Kairi when they at last could meet.

(&)

"It's time for us to go," Roxas told Kairi, Cloud by his side.

"Go where?"  
"Home," Cloud said, smiling at her look of surprise.

"But I thought-"

"That we lived here?"  
Kairi hesitated. "No, not that; it's just I've only been back a week, and I thought you would just be here indefinitely." Kairi shrugged helplessly, and Roxas hugged her.

"Does Sora know?"  
"Yes and Aunt Aerith. We don't leave today, but if the weather holds, but if the end of the week."  
Kairi's hands came t her waist now, and she took on a look of teasing. "I was just coming to the point of being able to stand the sight of you, but if you're going to be that way about it, then off with you!"

"You could come with us," Roxas suggested, his voice teasing as well.

"Now why would I do that?"  
"To meet Mother." Cloud told her simply, jesting also, but not sounding like it.

Kairi's face took on such an expression of interest that the two men exchanged a glance of panic.

"Now, Kairi-" Roxas began, knowing what Sora would say, but the little redhead was no listening.

"It's not a poor idea at all, is it? I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind. I'm always underfoot as it is."  
"What is it Sora wouldn't mind?" the one being talked about wished to know as he came and stood before the group. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his brothers' looks of guilt and Kairi's triumphant countenance.

"I'm thinking of seeing your mother."  
Sora frowned. "Well, of course you'll see her…when we are wed."

"No, now. Roxas suggested it."  
Sora's eyes swung to that fellow, who was smiling painfully, before returning and pinning Kairi to the ground. "You mean to go to with them now?"

"Yes." Kairi's face was filled with delight, but Sora was scowling.

"I don't care for this idea," Sora said in a voice he thought would end the subject. He was wrong.

"Why ever not?" Kairi wished to know, still congenial.

"Your father wanted you here so we could know each other better."

As usual Sora had resorted to this excuse, and Kairi was sick of hearing it. With a tremendous scowl of her own, she replied, "Well, what else is there to know?" Kairi was angry for the first time in many days. "You insist that you want this marriage and that I am to run your castle and keep, but only as long as I don't interfere with your plans and wishes. You are in a good mod until I cross you, and then you're frightening. I am to stay out from underfoot, and the only real place I have any say is in my own bedchamber."  
"That isn't true," Sora told her firmly. Under attack, he had completely forgotten about his plan to listen to her.

"Of course it is. You won't even discuss that thief who keeps your books, and now two of your falcons have died. The others will die unless you allow me to do something with the falconry. The creamery needs work as well, and so does the byre."

"I have men to see to that." Sora was angry now himself.

"But they are not following through, and you're too busy with your men to notice," Kairi shot back. "If I'm to be nothing more than a figurehead, I might as well go on a journey with your brothers and meet the rest of your family."  
"I will near no more on the subject, Kairi," Sora now said in a voice that left no doubt to his black mood; indeed, it was as dark as his looks. "You are staying here, and that is the end of it."

Kairi's chin came into the air. She glared at Sora for an instant and then turned and walked toward the castle. She was out of earshot when Cloud said, "We're sorry, Sora. We were but jesting."

Sora grunted with irritation. "She's obviously quite anxious to be away. One moment I think I know her, and the next I am a man lost."

"What exactly do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"She has seemed so content," Sora burst out. "We have not had one harsh word since the journey."  
"But the more time she spends here, the more discontented she is with the way your running things," Roxas spoke up.

"She told you this?" Sora's eyes swiftly turned to him.

"No, Sora." Roxas's voice was matter-of-fact. "She didn't have to. You are right, she has been doing better. But by her own admission she's been looking around the castle, and she's not happy with what she sees. She's even less happy when she knows she can't come to you."

"Of course she can come to me," Sora argued.

"And hear what?" Roxas shot at him. "That she is to stay in her own place? Or that no matter what she suggests, you will make no changes?"  
Sora opened his mouth and shut it, so Roxas went on, this time very quietly, but with deep fervor.

"Aunt Aerith is wonderful, Sora we all know that, but she is not true mistress here. She is happier to leave the account books to Pete and the running of the keep to you. We eat like kings when Aunt Aerith is at work, and our bedding, as well as the rushes on the floor, as always fresh. But Kairi clearly wants more.

"You're going to have to ask yourself if you want to be married to an Aunt Aerith or to a Kairi of Hollow Bastion. If it's Kairi, as I strongly expect it will be, you're going to have to free her, Sora."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, let her be who and what she is. You're so afraid of losing her that you're holding on too tight. Even her wish to ride with us was innocent. I can imagine her curiosity about Mother and the rest. She understands the working of a castle- she's already proven that- but if you don't start trusting her, she'll build a wall so high between you that you will never find a way to scale it.

"In the end she'll be your wife, but only because she's been forced. Let the dove go, Sora, and I truly believe she will fly right back into your arms."

Even Cloud staring at Roxas by the time he finished. The brother's teased Roxas often about his sweet way with woman, but neither one of them had ever heard him quite so passionate.

"What say you, Cloud? Do you think Roxas is right?"  
Cloud shook his head slightly. "I do not know, Sora, but even I can see that as things stand it's not working. What harm is there in trying things Roxas's way? You may find Kairi more than willing to meet you in the middle."  
Sora nodded and thanked his brothers, and when he turned away, both thought he might seek out Kairi immediately. This was not the case. Sora turned toward the creamery. From there he would go to the falconry and then to the byre. It rubbed him sorely to be doing so, but maybe it was time to make some changes.

(&)

The tree brothers where very surprised to see Kairi at the table for dinner that night, and even more surprised when she was cordial to all, including Sora. Some of the light of the past week had gone out of her eyes, but it was clear to all the she was trying. Her effort wrung Sora's heart, but it wasn't until the next day that they had any time together.

"Lady Kairi," Selphie, one of the maids, began when she found Kairi bending over a loom. "Lord Sora would like to speak with you."

Kairi straightened, glanced at her, and then looked back. "I think it should work now, Olett," she said to the girl at the loom and then turned to Selphie once again.

"He's in the war room, my lady."

"Thank you, Selphie," Kairi replied moving to the door. She was not dreading his confrontation, but neither was she pleased. She knew she'd been out of line the day before but sometimes it was so hard to apologize. In truth, Kairi was sorry only for her tone. She had been meaning to say everything else for weeks, and in many ways it was a relief to have it out. Kairi could only wonder why he would wish to see her.

She gained the door of the war room at the easy pace, her composure serene. Inside, however, she was in a royal turmoil. Kairi opened the door herself and found Sora within. He had been sitting, but now rose and held a char.

"Please be seated, Kairi."  
Kairi did as she was asked and sat uncomfortably for an instant while soar stayed behind her chair. Certain her hair must be a mess; she had to force her hands to stay in the lap. When it seemed that an eternity had passed, Sora came around the chair.

"Your father has sent word to me," he began as soon as he was seated opposite.

"Is he well?"  
"Yes, but Mickey has been in touch and wished to know if we have chosen a date."

Kairi stared at him. "For the wedding?"  
"Yes."

Kairi stood abruptly and walked to a window. She took a deep breath and fought down feeling of panic. She lived every day certain that at any moment Sora would tell he had changed his mind about the wedding, but it never happened.

"Is there some problem, Kairi?" She could tell from his voice that head stayed in his seat. She was thankful for this.

"I don't know. I guess I've not truly accepted the fact that you actually wish to wed me?"  
"What is so difficult to believe?"  
Kairi turned her head to see him. "Is it really so hard to understand, Sora?"  
"No," he admitted. "But even with our differences, I think we will suit.

Kairi stared at him in exasperation and then turned back to the window and muttered, more to herself than Sora, "You should marry Namine."

"I do not wish to marry your sister."  
Kairi didn't even turn to him. "You might feel differently if you could see her."  
"On the contrary; I have seen her."

Kairi spun so swiftly Sora thought she might have injured her neck. "You've met Namine?"

"Yes."  
"When?"  
"Well, many years ago at court, and then just last week at Hollow Bastion Castle."  
Kairi stared at him.

"What is it, Kairi? Did you think I would be struck dumb by her beauty and fall in a heap at her feet?"  
At any other time Kairi would have laughed at his worlds, as well as his dry tone, but not now, now about Namine.

"I don't know what I thought; it's just that-" she stopped and shrugged, her eyes telling Sora that she was beside herself with pain and confusion. She turned back to the window, and after a moment heard Sora approach. He did not touch her or say words, but Kairi was very aware of his presence behind her. When she could stand it no longer, she spoke.

"Why do you stand there, Sora, and not speak?"  
He did not immediately reply. Kairi turned to confront him, her eyes begging him to answer.

"I am enjoying the smell of your hair."  
His answer worked on her just as his words at the abbey.

"Oh, Sora," she said softly. "What am I going to do?"  
Her question was not lost on him. "You're going to marry me," he spoke gently. "And the two of us are going to do our best to make a life together."

Kairi sighed. "And you certain about Namine?"  
Sora's eyes suddenly became very amused. "Yes. My brother and knights were quiet smitten, but she is not the woman for me."  
"And you think I am?"  
"I do not think; I know."  
His worlds warmed Kairi considerably, and Sora studied her complexion, which always reminded him of the bloom on a peach. Kairi saw the answering warmth in his own gaze, but she was unprepared for the way his head lowered. She drew in a sharp breath and stood still in anticipation.

A servant chose that moment to knock on the door. Sora froze, his lips just a scant inch from Kairi's, and stared into her eyes. Kairi stared back, unable to identify the emotions surging through her.

"We must set a date, my dove," he said softly when the knock sounded again. He preferred kissing her to discussing the wedding, but she seemed pliant all of the sudden.

"All right."

"September," Sora said softly, pushing for all he was worth.

Kairi nodded, not certain at the moment what years is was let alone the month.

Whoever was at the door had given up, but Sora, even though he still wanted to kiss her, now stood to full height, much pleased at how easy it had been. Kairi continued to watch him, and Sora knew it would only be a matter of minutes before the charm dissipated and Kairi understood what she had just agreed to.

Indeed it was only seconds. Sora was at the door when Kairi found her voice.

"Did you say September?"

Sora looked back from the door. "Indeed, I did."  
"But this is mid-July."  
Sora's mouth turned up in a very satisfied way.

"Yes, Kairi I know."  
When the door had closed in the wake, Kairi let her back fall against the window casing. Only one thought came to mind, and she voiced it to the empty room.

"What in the world have I done?" 


	19. At Larxene's mercy

**It has been a while since i last updated but, because school has been so hetick. well with out futher delay ch 19. Please look at chapter one for** **disclaimers.**

Two days later Sora and Kairi stood together as Cloud and Roxas rode out of Twilight Crest

Two days later Sora and Kairi stood together as Cloud and Roxas rode out of Twilight Crest. Kairi was already so lonely for them that she wanted to weep.

"Will you miss them?" Sora asked her.

"Yes. I miss them now."  
"Before you know it the wedding will be upon us, and they will return, bringing with them my whole family."  
Kairi turned to look at him and saw that he was very pleased with the prospect of seeing his family. His smile increased her wonder over what they must be like, but she didn't question Sora concerning them. With plans to go back to the castle, Kairi was on the verge of excusing herself, but Sora suddenly said, "What would you do differently in the falconry?"  
Kairi was surprised, but recovered swiftly and answered in a humble voice," My father has had several birds from more than 15 years. Your falconer told me that his oldest bird is four years old. I think the main problem is that he is taking too many birds from the wilds. He needs to raise the birds from eggs and keep his pens cleaner and more comfortable."  
Sora believed his birds were important but thought the job sounded huge. And as with his steward, his falconer had been with Twilight Crest since Sora was a child. Sora's hand went to back of his neck. Did she think that he or any of his servants could do anything well?

"I have upset you," Kairi said when he did not reply or look at her.

"No, Kairi, but I do wonder if you think I am of any use at all."  
Kairi didn't know what to say. She had come to love Twilight Crest and felt he'd done an excellent job of it upkeep.

"Forgive me, Sora." Kairi's voice was now a bit pained. "I have given you the wrong impression. It is true that I feel some things should change, but they are not many at all. Indeed, there is much more that I admire. I have never seen finer horses, and your training fields are beyond compare."  
She paused as a look of complete surprise crossed his face, but then kept on.

"Bust as with mort keeps; the lord is more interested in one area than another. The same goes for the mistress of the castle. I want to see things improve in the account books, the byre, and the creamery because these areas affect my management of the castle and castle folk."  
"And what of the falconry?"  
Kairi's cheeks heated slightly, but she did not drop her eyes. "It has long an interest to me, and over the years my father has taught me much. I do not wish to interfere, but I can see there are things you can do to improve your falconry. You won't see an immediate benefit, but in time your birds could be very strong."  
Sora nodded. "Tell me what you have in mind."  
In just seconds she had laid out a plan of such logic that Sora was mentally kicking himself for not listening to her earlier.

"So you feel the birds need more air?"  
"They need more of everything. Air, sunlight, and whatever else it takes to mimic their natural environment. They are only to be kept in the mews when they are molting. Not only will they be healthier, the will hunt better."  
Sora nodded. "And what plans have you for the byre?"

Kairi did not need to be asked twice. The castle was forgotten as the lord and his lady walked in the direction of the cow barn. Kairi was not pushy or demanding in her suggestions, and Sora was once again amazed at her intelligence and instinctive ideas.

It was a godsend that Sora's was able to see Kairi at her most competent. It only caused him to love her more. But a new side was soon to reveal itself, one that would cause Sora's heart to completely melt where Kairi was concerned.

(&)

"Your mother has sent a messenger, Kairi," Aerith told the younger woman the following week.

Kairi was not surprised. She knew that Sora had sent word to Ansem concerning the September 20 wedding date, just ten weeks away. She also knew that her mother would want to come and start working on her wedding dress.

"What did she say?" Kairi asked before she remembered that Aerith could not read. The older woman only smiled and handed her the piece of parchment.

Kairi saw instantly that she had been only half right. Larxene did want to work on Kairi's cloths, but not at Twilight Crest. The letter said in no uncertain terms that Kairi should return to Hollow Bastion immediately. Kairi knew there was no real hurry, but Larxene liked to have thins done very quickly, and where Kairi was concerned she was never long on patience.

"Is she coming?"  
"No. she wants me at Hollow Bastion."  
"Oh." Aerith thought this sounded fine. She did not notice Kairi's lack of enthusiasm. "Shall I go with you?"

"Oh, Aunt Aerith, that would be wonderful," Kairi resounded, loving the idea. "but I have to go right away." Kairi nearly apologized.

"I shouldn't' think that would be any problem. Let's find Sora right now and ask him to arrange a guard." This proved to be easier said than done. No one in the castle knows of his lordship's whereabouts, and not until they tracked down Kamahi did they learn he was on the practice field.

They found him dripping with sweat. Leon had just trounced him soundly on the jousting field, and he was not happy with his own performance. He was a knight, he reminded himself, not some smooth-faced boy, and yet he had fought like young Auron on his first assignment. Thus, he was in a foul mood and not at all happy to see the women. Unfortunately, he didn't bother to mention that his black disposition had nothing to do with them.

"Why have you come?" he asked bluntly.

Kairi was instantly put off by his tone, but Aerith, looking forward to going to Kairi's home, barged right in and explained.

"She wants you at Hollow Bastion Castle?" Sora questioned just minutes later.

"Yes," Aerith meekly answered for Kairi, now seeing that they had chosen an inappropriate time.

"Why?"  
Kairi's chin rose. "It's not my idea, Sora, so you need not scowl at me so. It would suit me fine to stay right here, but I have no real reason to refuse my mother. If you do not wish me to leave, then _you_ may contact Larxene and explain why I don't need a wedding dress."

As often happened, her anger amused him. She was so little and feisty, and unless he was angry himself, when her eyes flashed blue fire he found her adorable. Kairi would have gent effort when it came to the sin of anger, but right now ass she saw was the sparkle in Sora's eyes, and being laughed at was unbearable to her.

"I am so pleased that I can serve as jester for your keep, my lord, and now that you've had your fun, I will take my leave."  
She turned on her heel, but Sora's arm shot out, and he caught the back of her skirt in long large fist. Kairi stiffened with rage and insult but would not turn to look at him.

"Release me!" she commanded, her arms now stiff at her side, her hands balled into fists.

Sora ignored her and spoke to Aerith.

"When did you wish to leave?"  
"As soon as possible."

Sora nodded before transferring his gaze to Kairi. Aerith saw him smile at the back of her. She also watched as he pulled gently on the fabric in his hand until Kairi was forced to back up or fall. Not until she was nearly touching him did she suddenly spin and whip the fabric from his grasp. Aerith took her exit on that move.

Kairi now stood, her magnificent bosom heaving, and glared at her betrothed. She was ready to give him the sharp side of her tongue, but he disarmed her with one gently put sentence.

"I do not wish you to run from me when you are angry."  
Kairi stared at him.  
"It does no good," he went on. "It only puts walls between us that must be painfully torn down at another time.  
Kairi's shoulder slumped in defeat. It's true, she thought, _and once again I have sinned with anger._

"I'm sorry, Sora."  
"As am I." His voice was sincere. "I was not making sport of you."

"But you did laugh," Kairi said, trying to understand.

"Not because I see you as a buffoon, but out of delight."  
This made no sense to Kairi at all, but Sora was so new at expressing himself he didn't know how to carry on. Instead he said, "I'll order a guard right now. We'll be ready to leave in less than an hour."

"We?"  
"Yes. I'll be going with you."  
Kairi frowned. "Because you do not trust me to return?"  
"No," Sora answered honestly. Such a thing had never occurred to him. "I would know that you have arrived safely at your father's castle and will return in good health as well. I can't see to this if 'm not with you. That is all."  
Kairi could only nod. She thanked him quietly and turned away from the field.

_How long, Lord, _she prayed silently. _How long will I forget myself and sin against Your name? I confess my anger and ask Your strength to resist this sin._

Kairi finished her prayer by asking for forbearance when seeing her mother. It seemed she could never please Larxene, but as she could think of little else but seeing her, Kairi was feeling very faithless by the time they left for Hollow Bastion.

(&)

The ride was long, and because they hadn't left Twilight Crest until after the noon meal, they even spent a night camped in the forest. But to Kairi's mind, she was standing before her mother before she felt prepared.

Her mother surveyed her with censorious eyes, and for the first time Kairi found something over which to be thankful. Her mother was never a hypocrite. It wasn't easy that she never spared Kairi's feelings in front of others or put up a false front, but she was honest, She believed that everyone was able to see the deficiencies in her youngest child.

"Go and bathe. I have fabric here, but you can't possible get near anything when you reek of horses."  
Kairi began to move away.

"Don't slouch!" Larxene barked at her. Kairi, whose shoulders were already straight as a line, put them back unnaturally. She kept on toward the stairs and did not look back, even when she heard her mother say, "Well, at least you seemed to have dropped some weight. I'm sure Lord Sora does not want a fat bride."  
"Larxene!" Ansem reprimanded her in a whisper of great heat.

"Do _not_ defend her, Ansem," Larxene came right back at him, not bothering to lower her own voice. "You know I'm right. Now, please introduce me to Lady Aerith."  
The introductions were made, but poor Aerith heard little of them. At one point during the confrontation with Kairi and her mother, Aerith had had to put a restraining hand on Sora's arm, and she was still so shaken by what she had seen and heard that she didn't know if she'd replied well to Lady Larxene or not.

A gracious hostess when she chose to be, Larxene commented kindly, "You must be weary. Would you like to see your chambers?"  
"Yes, please." Aerith's voice was wooden, but Larxene did not seem to notice.

"And you, Sora, would you like to go up also?"

Sora answered with little more than a nod of his head, but Larxene paid little attention. She knew how muddy men could be. She saw them both to their rooms, unaware of the way Sora kept an eye on his hostess. H went to Aerith's room just as soon as the hallway was clear.

"I with to be alone," Aerith spoke on his knock.

"It's me, Aunt Aerith," Sora said, and the door was opened immediately. He hugged her the moment the door closed.

"Oh, Sora," she whispered, barely holding tears as she stepped from his embrace. "I had no idea, not a clue."  
"I know," he said "I was certain the situation had to be difficult, but I wasn't aware of the full extent myself. I must admit that I've judge Kairi too harshly where the relationship with her mother is concerned."  
Aerith went to a chair. She was trembling so badly that she had to sit down.

"I'm angry at Larxene," she admitted. "But I'm furious with Ansem. When he was at Twilight Crest, he made me think his live for Kairi was indescribably deep, but as soon as Larxene fought with him, he backed down like man defeated. If he truly loved Kairi, how could he do such a thing?"

"I do not know, but I don't think I can take much more."  
"What will you do?"

"I am not certain. Were she already my wife, I would not have remained silent, but when the situation is like this, I hesitate to act."  
As soon as he had seen that Aerith was going to be all right, Sora returned to his room and paced for a time. He was most anxious to see Kairi, but it had taken more contemplation on what he'd seen to strengthen his resolve in another man's castle and with that man's daughter. In the end he reasoned that although Kairi was not yet his wife, he didn't have to stand back and see her abused in any way.

With that thought firmly planted in his mind, he left his bedchamber. A servant was passing, and with the authority came naturally to him, he said, "I wish to see Lady Kairi."  
"Yes, my lord," the servant responded, swiftly changing direction. "I'll show you the way."  
Once at the door, Sora knocked. The door was opened by another servant after just a moment.

"I wish to see Lady Kairi," Sora repeated.

"Of course, my lord. Just one moment."  
The door was closed in his face, but the woman was back directly.

"Lady Kairi asks if she can meet with you in a few minutes."  
"That would be fine."  
The servant came out into the hall. "I'll show you tot the salon."  
Sora followed without a word and was inside the spacious upstairs salon for less than five minutes before Kairi joined him. He could see at a glance that she had bathed, and this reminded him of his own unwashed state. At any rate, the loveliness of her face and form did not distract Sora from what he considered to be a more important matter-Kairi's heart. And Sora planned to know the state of that vital member before either one of them left the room.

"How are you, Kairi?" Sora wasted no time.

"I'm well," she told him, having understood exactly why he wished to see her. "Sora, don't mind Mother. She is often like that." Kairi smiled to reassure him, but Sora was not convinced. The young earl refused to believe that Larxene's words had no effect. Sora wanted to know more but wasn't sure how to question her. While he was still weighting his next words, Larxene herself interrupted them."

"Kairi, I am ready for you."  
_Does her voice always sound so harsh and impatient when she speaks to Kairi? _Sora wondered.

"I trust that I'm not disturbing anything," Larxene said belatedly, and in a voice that said it wouldn't have mattered.

"No," Kairi answered with a swift look at Sora. "I'll see you later, Sora."  
"Yes," was all the young knight could manage before bother women swept out of the room.

(&)

Much to Sora's surprise, the remainder of day was not a disaster. He even managed to find some time with Kairi in the late afternoon. They were not alone exactly, since the great hall was always occupied, but they had taken two chairs by the hearth and actually talked for an hour without being disturbed.

"How did the dress fitting go?" Sora had searched his mind for several minutes for something to talk about and was feeling quiet proud of his opening.

"Well, there isn't a dress yet. Only fabric. I liked one in particular, but Mother wanted another."  
Sora couldn't stop the stiffening in his body. "Which one did you choose?"  
Kairi's smile was genuine. "Which do you think?"  
Sora reluctantly smiled back. "Do you ever grow weary of her way with you?"

"Oh, yes," Kairi admitted, her eyes now far off. "It's easier not to be here, but God had taught me many things trough my relationship with my mother."  
Sora frowned. "You make it sound as if it is God's will that she treat you so."  
Kairi's head tipped to one side. "In a way, it is. It is not a mistake that she is my mother."  
"I don't understand."  
"I believe god is sovereign, which means He rules over all and had a purpose in each circumstance. If that's the case, Sora, then He is in control of _everything_-even when it doesn't please Him."

Sora had never thought of it that way. He believed in God, but he also believed in himself. He never hesitated to mentally give God the honor for his strong body and wealth, but Sora believed that if he wanted something, he would have to fight for it. Before this conversation, Sora would have said that God controlled all, but he wasn't sure what to do with Kairi's belief concerning her mother. God had put the heavens and earth into motion-Sora was certain of this-but right now he was not convinced that God's hand still moved.

"I know this doesn't excuse Mother, but as I said, God had taught me things." Sora had stayed silent for so song that Kairi felt she had to go on. He now nodded in acknowledgement but changed the subject.

"Do you know how long your mother needs you here?"  
"No, she doesn't say. Is there a reason we need to be away?"  
"No, but I enjoy my own home."  
"You could leave me," Kairi suggested, although she hated the idea.

Sora didn't answer verbally, but slowly shook his head. He would never leave her here at Larxene's mercy. The subject changed, so Sora was unaware of what a relief his staying was for Kairi.

Not long afterward, the young couple was joined by Aerith and Tron. The four visited until it was time for the evening meal. On a whole, the evening ended on a fairly high note, but Sora was still concerned over Larxene's treatment of Kairi. Her manner toward her that evening was subtle enough that he felt it would have been inappropriate to comment, but he took himself off to bed hoping they could leave soon and feeling very thankful that Namine was not present.

**Hoped you liked it please read and respond. **


	20. The pain we can cause

Sora woke in the night and know instantly that someone was in his betchamber

**If you're reading this that means you have not given up on me. It is true that I have not updated for a while but I have not stopped writing so here are a few chapters, enjoy. For disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

Sora woke in the night and knew instantly that someone was in his bedchamber. His breathing never changed, so as not to alert the intruder, but he was fully cognizant and ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation. He was startled upright when he suddenly heard Kairi's soft voice.

"I must see if he understands."  
"Kairi?" Sora spoke and reached for his robe before moving from the bed.

"I'm sure he'll change his mind."  
Sora heard the words but did not understand. He lit a torch and placed it in a sconce on the wall before turning and finding Kairi in a chair by the cold hearth. Sora could hardly believe his eyes as she sat dressed in a long, heavy night garment. Not looking at him, she still continued to speak. Sora caught the words as he came near.

"I will do my best to make him understand."

"Kairi," Sora said gently. "You may not be in my room."

"I must find Sora," she said.

"I'm right here."

Kairi shook her head, and it was then that he realized she was asleep. With Kimahri on guard, the situation at home was so well in hand that Sora had completely forgotten about the problem.

"Kairi, wake up and go back to your room."  
"Not until I find Sora and make him understand."  
"Understand what?"  
"That I have always looked this way. I have at times been a glutton, but not now, not for many years. I have always looked heavy."

"You look fine."  
"My mother is sure to be right; she always is. Sora will not want a fat wife."  
It was spoken with such authority that Kairi paused. Sora knew that if he touched her she would awaken, but maybe now was the time to clear this up.

_Of course, _Sora now reminded himself. _She never remembers anything in the morning._

For some reason the thought of waking her brother Sora. He remembered so clearly the night he'd thought her and woken her in the great hall at Twilight Crest. She had seemed vulnerable and shaken, and Sora hoped it would never happen again. There must be another way In just a moment, Sora had a plan.

Kairi was talking again, but Sora ignored her and went to open the door. Tron, who had been sleeping in a small chamber to the to the side of Sora's room, now heard the noise and joined him. He watched in fascination at what Sora did next.

The young earl went behind Kairi's chair and carefully lifted the back legs from the floor. Why Kairi was sitting down, he wasn't certain, but as he expected, the action unsettled her, and she stood. Sora then moved the chair against her and she took a step forward. It tool only a minute for her to notice the open door. Sora followed her far enough down the hail to see that a maid, haven only just discovered her absence, had not come out of Kairi's room.

"Come, my lady," Sora heard the girl say. He stood still until they disappeared behind the closed portal and then turned back to his room. Tron stared at him in the dark, thinking how ell he'd handled the situation.

"Would you like me to stand guard at her door?"  
"Thank you, Tron, but I thing the maid will take care of things now."  
The men stood silent for a moment.

"It is amazing that she can sleep like that," Tron commented with wonder in his voice.

"Do you ting I should have woken her?" Soar was suddenly not sure.

"No, you did exactly right. I have never known a woman with such courage and pluck who also needed to be handled so delicately."  
"Nor have I," Sora added.

A moment later they parted, each to try to finish the night's rest in his own bed.

(&)

Kairi and Aerith broke the fast together, both having slept a little late.

"I haven't stayed in bed hat long in years," Aerith admitted.

"Did you not sleep well?"  
"Not really," Aerith told her and then fell silent. Kairi became alert.

"What is it, Aunt Aerith? Is your chamber uncomfortable?"

"My chamber is fine," she assured the younger woman.

"Then something is bothering you," Kairi stated.

Aerith only looked at her and after a moment Kairi dropped her eyes. "I think I would have walked here from Twilight Crest, as I did before, rather than cause you and Sora such pain over this household."

"I had no idea, Kairi." Aerith's voice was just over a whisper.

Kairi smiled ruefully. "It's funny sometimes."

"What is?"  
"Me," Kairi admitted. "I will stand toe-to-toe with Sora even if I'm terrified, but it's not often that I will confront Mother."

"Why do you suppose that is?" Aerith asked. Until that very moment Kairi did not know; suddenly it was so clear.

"Because Mother will never back down." Kairi's voice showed surprise at her discovery. "She would rather fight around the clock than admit defeat. Sora does not treat me so. He is in many ways a more mature person than my mother."  
It seemed an odd thing for a daughter to say, but Aerith could see it was true.

"You seem to have accepted the situation, Kairi."  
"I guess I have. I've never lived here for very long; indeed; I have not considered this place to be my own for many years, so I see no reason in trying to alter things.

"And of course now I'm going to wed Sora, so truly, any home I've known here will be a thing of the past. Aside form all of that, God has shown me that He will never leave me, no matter where I dwell."  
Aerith reached for Kairi's hand. "I so admire your faith, Kairi."  
"It is nothing unusual, Aunt Aerith. I would be glad to tell you of it."

"I would like to hear."  
Kairi smiled, her heart speeding up with anticipation and delight as she tried to think of a place where they would be certain to have privacy. She thought the chapel might be best, but before she could suggest such a thing, Larxene entered the room. That she was upset was obvious from across the floor.

"Kairi." Larxene voice was penetrating.

Thinking her mother would come closer, Kairi stood, but she stayed at a far range.

"I would have an audience with you."  
Kairi apologized to Aerith with one glance and received a sympathetic look in reply. Kairi had no more reached her mother when Larxene turned abruptly and led her daughter down a passage and to the room her father used for a den. As with most of the Hollow Bastion castle, it was immaculate and beautifully furnished, but eh coldness of the woman who ruled over it made the room seem chilled.

"You will tell me immediately what you did last night."  
"Last night?" Kairi asked, her brow drawn in puzzlement. "Before I went to bed?"

"No." Larxene's voice was frigid. "I mean when the castle lay sleeping and your father and I _thought _you were asleep as well."

"I don't know what you mean," Kairi tried to explain, but her mother's face became so red that she left off what she was saying.

"_I know you were in his room, Kairi—I know you visited Sora's room last night."  
_"Mother, I didn't," Kairi began, but got no further.

Larxene open hand seemed to come out of nowhere. She slapped Kairi's cheek with such force that her head snapped back.

"Do not lie to me!" Larxene was screeching now. "You're sure to be with child; we must move the wedding date."  
"No, Mother, I swear to you."

Larxene struck her again, and while her ears were still ringing, Kairi moved, her hands feeling for the furniture as her tears flooded with tears. The side of her face felt on fire, and for the first Kairi actually feared her mother. Her voice quivering, she spoke form behind a chair.

"I have done nothing wrong, Mother," Kairi began, but Larxene came after her.

"You lying little strumpet. My maid saw you. Do you think me a fool? And after all your father and I have done for you, you come home and disgrace us while we sleep."

Larxene continued to pursuer Kairi, her intent very clear, but Kairi's back was finally at the door. She could see that it was no use trying to reason wither her enraged parent, so she dashed the back of her hand across her we eyes and ran.

"_Kairi! Come back this instant!"_

The small redhead ignored the outburst and continued to flee. Aerith was still in the great hall and took in every detail of Kairi's pitiful face, but Kairi didn't see her. All she could think of was escaping her mother, and she ran as if her life depended on it.

(&)

"Tron?" Aerith called to the young knight from across the inner bailey, just ten minutes later.

The handsome young man approached her with a smile on his face that abruptly disappeared when he neared. Aerith's eyes were red and puffy, and the strength in the hand that grasped his arm felt desperate.

"I must find Sora," she whispered.

"This way," Tron said shortly.

A moment later Aerith stood before Sora, who has been inside one of the turrets mending a halter. The moment she saw him, she began to tremble.

"Sora, please find Kairi. Something awful has happened. Larxene was angry, and then Kairi ran from the great hall. Oh, please." She could say no more, but nothing more was needed.

Sora left her in Tron's care and began to step away.

"The chapel, Sora," Tron spoke before his lord was out of earshot. "I saw her going toward the chapel. Try there."

(&)

The tears finally stopped, but the trembling remained. Kairi knew her mother would never seek her out in the chapel, but the shook and hurt were slow in receding.

"Please help me, Father God," she whispered in the quiet of the chapel. "Please help me to be calm, and please don't let her find me. I have to find a way to explain. If Sora had been there he could have told her, but if I go and look for him, she's sure to find me."

The teasers where starting again, so Kairi stopped and tried to calm herself. She wasn't very successful but stayed on her knees until she heard the door open. She bolted into the shadows, but she knew that whoever had entered heard her gasping sobs.

The footsteps on the cobbled floor halfway up the center aisle were unnerving, but Kairi tried not to breathe. She nearly collapsed with relief when Sora said, "Kairi, are you here?"

Kairi took a huge breath but stayed in the shadows.

"Is my mother with you?"  
"No it is just I."

Still wary, she emerged from the shadows but did not approach. Sora came forward as soon as he spotted her and stopped just a foot before her. It was on his lips to make light of the tears, even chide her for overreacting to whatever had occurred, but just enough light from the window streamed onto Kairi's face to stop the words in the throat.

With her hands clenched together in front of her, Kairi stood still, her eyes on Sora's face. She remained utterly silent as two of his long fingers came out to rest ever so gently on the underside of her jaw. Very carefully he turned her bruised cheek full into the light from the stained-glass window. The entire cheek was very red and puffy except for a raised cut and a bruise that was forming on her cheekbone.

Kairi could not see his face then, or she would have witnessed the movement of his jaw clenching, as he regarded Larxene's handiwork. He tried to control his emotions before he spoke, but he couldn't quiet manage.

"Who did this to you?" he said, knowing already.

Sora had dropped his hand, but Kairi saw it clench at his side. Even if she'd been blind, there was no mistaking the anger in his voice.

"My mother," Kairi said, and more tears came. "Please talk to her Sora; please tell her I didn't visit your room last night."  
Sora's eyes slid momentarily shut. Agony ripped through him. He should have awakened her. When he spoke, his voice was deep with regret.

"You were in my room last night, Kairi," he began, and watched her eyes go wide with shock. "But you were sound asleep."

"Oh, no," Kairi sobbed. "I never even thought. I mean, it's usually disruptive to me when I visit here, but I just didn't think. And the maid is new. I never thought to warn her."

The tears that had been tricking now came in a torrent as Sora wrapped his arms around her. Kairi sobbed into his shirt for several minutes.

Sora's had was gentle beyond description as it smoothed her hair, but his heart was a mass of enraged determination. When Kairi calmed some, Sora's hands went to her upper arms and he held her out in front of him.

"I'm taking you away form here."  
Kairi blinked at him. Her eyes felt gritty, as though someone had rubbed sand into them.

"Where are we going?"  
"Back to Twilight Crest."  
"What will my parent say?"  
"It doesn't matter. I won't allow you to stay here a day longer."  
Kairi opened her mouth to speak but realized she had no words. No one had ever shown her the kind of caring Sora was no demonstrating. Her mother's words were law, and everyone, including her father, accepted her mother's actions, reprehensible as they were.

Suddenly lighthearted with emotion, she agreed to Sora's plan with just the smallest nod of her head. A moment later they were moving back outside and toward the castle, where Sora would leave Kairi in Aerith's room and in her keeping until they could be away.

**Well what do you think, tell me when you get the chance.**


	21. bibbidy bobbidy boo

Sora found Lord Ansem in his bedchamber

**I don't feel like saying much here because the last intro covers it. For disclaimers look at chapter one.**

Sora found Lord Ansem in his bedchamber. At any other time Sora would not have disturbed his in such a place, but at the moment the older man could have been bathing and Sora would have demanded a hearing.

"We are leaving," he said without preamble.

Ansem nodded. "I have just been informed of Larxene's behavior. She did not handle things well; I understand how you must feel."

"Kairi will not be back."

It wasn't until that very moment that something in Sora's tone arrested Ansem's attention. He rose from his place by the window and approached his houseguest. He gazed at the younger man for long moments before deciding he did not like what he saw—repugnance and fury.

"What do you mean she will not be back?" Ansem finally demanded.

"I mean that I'm taking Kairi form Hollow Bastion within the hour, and she will not return here again."

"Her dress is— "

Sora cut the older man off with a downward slash of his hand.

"I care not for her dress. It is her safety I am thinking of something she can not find in this castle."

"That's ridiculous! What of the wedding?"  
"The wedding will be at Twilight Crest."  
Ansem was now angry himself. "This is my daughter you speak of. You will not tell me—" He stopped on Sora's short bark of mirthless laughter.

"I will tell you _many_ things," Sora told him ruthlessly. "We speak of Kairi not as your daughter but as my betrothed by Mickey's order. At one time you told me you would never countenance abuse toward Kairi, but the shrew to whom you are married has become violent, and you do nothing. I will remove Kairi form her claws before I become violent myself. Dress fitting or meetings of any kind will take place at Twilight Crest, where I can keep an eye on the woman you seem incapable of controlling."  
As far as Sora was concerned, the meeting was finished, but Ansem's anger now spilled over. His face boiling with rage, Ansem let Sora get as far as the door before he threw what he believed would be a lethal barb.

"And what of the fact that Kairi was spotted coming form your room last night?  
"Aye," Sora said from the door, his voice still angry but not controlled. "She was there as you say. Asleep on her feet."  
Sora had been the one to throw the final barb, and when the door slammed, Ansem sank into a chair. His dear Kairi, so innocent of Larxene's charge, hunted his mind Larxene would never see reason. Sora had been correct; he was incapable of controlling his wife. Ansem suddenly felt old beyond his years.

(&)

As when they had journeyed form Twilight Crest, Sora's party once again camped in the woods. Stopping well before dark, Sora was able to take careful assessment of how his aunt and betrothed were faring.

Aerith looked tired, but her spirits where high. He knew for a fact she was tremendously relieved to be leaving Larxene and the situation at Hollow Bastion. As they ate, Sora studied Kairi's face, her eyes specifically. He found that she did not seem overly tired, but neither did she appear to be at peace. Aerith ate with them, causing Sora to hold his comments, but when the older woman rose to see to a private matter, Sora spoke.

"How fare you, Kairi?"  
"I'm all right," she told him humbly.

Sora was not convinced. "Has your mother log made it a habit of striking you?"  
Kairi nodded. "For as long as I can remember."  
"And what would your father do?"  
"Remove me, much as you have done."  
"But there were no repercussions for your mother? He never tried to change her?"  
"No," Kairi said with some surprise. "I don't think such a thing ever occurred to him."

They fell silent for a moment, and then Kairi asked the question that had been on her heart since they left the inner bailey at Hollow Bastion.

"My father did not come to bid us goodbye. Did you have words?"  
"Yes. I told him I was taking you, and you would not be back."  
Kairi stared at him. "What of the wedding?"  
"It will take place at Twilight Crest."  
Kairi now stared into the gathered dusk. Sora heard her sigh before she softly asked, "What if my parents do not come for e the wedding?"  
Sora gently captured her jaw with his hand and spoke after he'd urged her eyes to meet his own.

"I will still make you my wife, and in so doing, I will have the authority to never again allow your mother, or anyone else, to harm you." He steeled himself to hear her protest, but she acquiesced with a small move of her head. Sora let his hand drop and would have reached for Kairi's small one as it lay in her lap, but Aerith was returning.

"I am glad you're still sitting here, Sora," Aerith spoke with pleasure as she gracefully sank onto the rich counterpane that had been laid out in the forest floor. "I want to ask you a question. What is to be done about Kairi's dress?"  
"Her dress?" Sora frowned at his aunt and then turned his attention to Kairi's clothing. She looked fine to him in a gown of dark green with rust-colored trim. Indeed, he found her beautiful.

"Yes, Sora," Aerith continued patiently. "Her wedding dress."  
"Oh." It was clearly the last thing on Sora's mind, and Aerith had to hide a smile. It was on her tongue to jump in with several suggestions, but she sat patiently and let Sora think. He did not disappoint her.

"Let us give Lady Larxene a few weeks to contact Kairi and possible make reparation. If that doesn't happen, then go to the village and do whatever it take to see that she is properly outfitted."  
"As you wish," Aerith stated, feeling well pleased.

Sora stood then, his eyes sweeping back to Kairi's enchanting face, framed by an abundance of dark red hair, before once again resting on Aerith. "Spare no expense," he told his aunt as he moved off toward his men.

(&)

Two weeks passed without word from Kairi's mother or father. Kairi was not surprised that her mother had not been in touch, but her father's lack of communication cut deeply. He had never been a man to lavish great attention upon her, but up until now, Kairi had always felt that he cared. Now she was beginning to wonder it was only just becoming clear to her that he never once taken her side, at least not strongly enough to deal with Larxene or suggest repercussion as Sora had mentioned. That thought weighed on Kairi's heart. She spent much time in prayer over it, but there were times when she would take her eyes from God's sovereignty and the situation would get her down.

It was such a time that Sora spoke with Aerith concerning Kairi dress. The older woman immediately approached Kairi, who was a little shocked and very pleased that she had actually remembered. The woman decided to leave for the village directly after the noon meal.

The day was warm but not miserable, and Kimahri, along with a few other men, went with the ladies. Protection was not really needed for the village, but the guard gave Sora peace of mind as he stood in the inner bailey and watched them ride away.

The trip was fairly routine for Aerith, but Kairi so new the area, considered it an adventure. She had never been into the town near Twilight Crest and was more than a little curious. Kairi found that it was not a long ride, 20 minutes or less, and the first thing that she spotted was a church. It was simple, squarely built structure, but since not every village sported a place of worship, it was a pleasure for Kairi to see. She wondered if they would have time to visit and possibly speak with the local priest.

She was very aware of the attention she and Aeirth produced as they rode in on Sora's finest houses and in clothing of luxurious fabric rich with color. Her face, never haughty, was serene, and her smile melted the hearts of several children and a few old women. They dismounted before a pub, the men assisting them.

"We shall meet you back here in an hour." Aerith informed them, not wanting to be dogged by these men while she shopped.

"Very well, my lady," the shortest of the men answered, but Kimahri, as they soon learned, took no such notice. He walked slowly, some 20 odd paces behind Kairi, but with the clear intention of not letting her out of his sight. Kairi didn't really care. Indeed, the thought of shopping had so buoyed her mood that she didn't mind at all.

"I think in here, Kairi," Aerith said jut ten yards down the street.

The woman entered a small shop full of various dry goods. It was clean and smelled of fresh leather, but Kairi could see at a glance that it held nothing suitable. She was surprised when Aerith did not immediately turn to go but instead walled rather noisily through the store, talking loudly to Kairi, touching fabrics and commenting on every one.

Kairi was stilled staring at Aerith as if she'd taken leave of her senses when a woman appeared at the rear. Where she had come from Kairi was not exactly sure. But when she saw Aerith she gave a pleasant warm smile and motioned her over with wave her measuring wand.

Aerith followed, and Kairi, out of sheer curiosity, was right behind her. They moved behind a high shelf and through a doorway, Kairi immediately saw that this was the woman's living quarters. The bed, washbasin, and kitchen table were all set very close together in the same room. There was also a door, short and not overly wide, and closed tightly. The old woman stopped before it and drew forth a key. When it was unlocked, she pushed the door wide. She stepped inside, Aerith at her heels and Kairi just behind.

"New," she proclaimed as she fingered an especially fine bolt. "Just in, my dear. Bought from Japido the peddler."  
Stacked on shelves and hanging form pegs in every conceivable nook and cranny, rich accouterments of every type littered the room, but Kairi saw none of them. She could not tear her eyes from the fabric in the woman's warn hands.

"Kairi, what it is?" Aerith asked, having just seen her look.

"The fabric. My mother had chosen this and one other. She preferred the other and that was to be my dress, but his one," she paused, "this was my choice."

Aerith smiled, although Kairi still did not notice.

"We'll take it," the older woman spoke softly. The proprietress chuckled softly as she named an exorbitant price.

"That," Aerith stated calmly, "is outrageous." Whereupon she started to dicker with the woman in a way that finally gained Kairi's attention. She listened to Aerith in awe and began to wonder if she knew Sora's aunt at all. She barely gave an inch, and when the bartering session was over, Aerith took the fabric in triumph. It had cost the moon, but she was well pleased. Other notions were purchased, although not haggled over, and within 30 minutes  
Kairi and Aerith were heading back on the street. Kimahri was standing nearby, as Kairi knew he would be, and fell into step behind them once again.

"Aerith, I've never seen you like that."

Aerith laughed at herself. "I can't begin to ell you how much I enjoy it." She lifted the plainly wrapped package. "And I think you'll agree that it was worth it."

Kairi laughed in return, but a moment later Aerith said soberly, "Kairi, I'm sorry your mother sold your dress fabric."

"Thank you, Aunt Aerith, but she didn't want that one for me. I don't know why she bought two and gave me a choice; she had already made up her mind."  
"And what of the other fabric? Will you end up with two wedding dresses?"  
"No, I'm sure not." Kairi shook her head in resignation. "If my mother comes to the wedding, she will no doubt be wearing a dress made from the other cloth."  
"But wasn't the color fit for a wedding dress? Surely she will not shame the bride."  
"No, there will be no shame. This fabric is most fitting. The other was a light blue velvet."  
"Oh, Kairi," Aerith said with pleasure. "This cram satin will be so much more beautiful on you. I hope you're pleased."

Kairi hugged the other woman. The setting was not the best, but she felt so full of joy that she could think of no other way to express it.

Her joy might have been dimmed somewhat had she looked up to a second-story window above the tavern and seen the woman standing above.

"What are you looking at?" The question came from the man who was lying on the large bed in the sparsely furnished room.

"My sister," the woman at the window answered.

This brought this man from the bed to look out. After a moment, he offered his estimation.

"She's not the beauty you are."  
Namine smiled her eyes still on Kairi. "Few women are."

Axel Kirkpatrick, eight son of Lord Kirkpatrick, smiled in return. She was right, of course, but he would never tell her so. She was already so vain she believed herself too good for him. Namine had never let him touch her, and she wouldn't today, but he didn't care. He told himself that just to be near her was enough.

Namine had been blackmailing him for weeks. She had found out just days after the incident that he had been behind the killing of her father's men and the stealing of his horses. He had believed them to be caring gold. Axel cared not one wit if Ansem knew of his actions, but the knowledge had given Namine a certain form of power, and as long as she kept coming to him for favors—money and whatever small jobs her scheming mind could conjure up to keep her from soiling her own hands—he was content to let her believe she had him at her mercy.

He watched now as she let the curtain fall back over the glass. He know she was about to leave, so he decided to beat her to the punch.

"I've go to be going," Axel said smoothly, and was well satisfied with the momentary look of surprise in her eyes. "I'll see you later."  
"Yes." Just that swiftly, Namine was back in control. "Who know when we may need to do business again."

Axel smiled at her, his look amused, but he didn't answer. H would have been pleased to know that she stood thinking about him for a long time afterward.

(&)

"Has it been terribly upsetting to you, Kairi, that you left your home in such a way?" Aerith wondered that she hadn't asked before, not now the time seemed right. Tired but successful, they were riding home, and because the men were several paces off, Aerith felt free to ask.

"It is hard, Aunt Aerith, but not impossible. At least it hasn't been."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that the kinder Sora is to me, the more I see a lack in my family. I had no idea anyone could care like that. It's just another way the Lord is taking care of me."

Suddenly Kairi's family was forgotten. "You refer to the Lord so often, Kairi. Don't you think He cares for all?" Aerith asked.

"Yes," Kairi answered carefully, "but not all embrace Him as I have chosen to do."

A glance told Kairi that Aerith had no idea what she spoke of.

"I would venture a guess that most everyone in the kingdom believes in God. Would you say that's true?"  
"Yes," Aerith agreed readily.

"But I would also guess that not even a fraction of that many believe in His Son, the Lord Jesus Christ. That's where the separation comes. I have confessed to God that I am a sinner and that I need a Savior. People need more than just a belief in god or a Sovereign Ruler. They also must believe in His Son and His life changing work on the cross."  
"But I believe Jesus died on the cross," Aerith reasoned.

"Yes, Aerith, but do you believe He died to save you from your sins?"  
Aerith had no answer to this, and Kairi's voice became very tender.

"There is nothing magical here, Aerith. It is simple act of faith, given by God, to trust in His Son's saving power. In such a state, life here on earth is abundant, and afterward there is the promise of life eternal with Him."

"So you do not believe that all people go to heaven?"  
"No, I don't," Kairi said, her voice still very kind.

She debated saying more, but the castle was not in view. Kairi prayed for an opening, but Aerith was ready, and least for the time, to ponder their conversation on her own.

"I will thin k on all you've said, Kairi."  
"I'm glad, Aerith. And if at any point, even in the middle of the night, I can be of help to you, please come to me."  
"I will, Kairi. Thank you."

The remainder of the ride was made in silence as both women thought and prayed. However, Aerith's prayer was different. For the first time she wondered, since she didn't believe as Kairi did, if God was actually heard her.

**I will try and keep from delaying too much. Please R&R**


	22. the final straw

"You are a thief and a liar," Kairi stated calmly.

"I have been steward here for over 40 years!"

Kairi snorted with unladylike contempt. "Is that what you call what you do—acting as steward? As far as I can see, you rob your lord blind and grow fat at his expense."

The large man's face turned puce. Kairi knew she had been merciless, but there was simply no getting through to this man.

"I will see Lord Sora over this," he threatened when he could finally speak.

"Don't bother," Kairi told him. "Just back your things and get out."

Again the man looked as if he were on the verge of collapse.

"Lord Sora will listen to me."  
"He might," Kairi's tone was maddeningly moderate, "but you will find I am patient. It may take time, but I will prove your true worth." Kairi hesitate as her spirit of faire play came to the fore.

"It's not as if you haven't been warned, Pete. We have talked of this many times. My check on the books just this morning showed more entries which I cannot trace."

"You have been in the book again?" He was clearly outraged. "You had no right!"

"I have every right!" Kairi shot back, having taken all she was going to. "And I am also within my rights to repeat myself—pack your bags and leave Twilight Crest."  
Pete trembled with anger, but he was wise enough to see his own defeat. With a head held high in what he would have called righteous indignations, Pete swept from the room. Kairi felt no sense of elation or satisfaction. With all of Pete's knowledge of the castle, it would have been wonderful to have him stay, but Kairi would never countenance such deceit.

Believing she had done what was necessary, Kairi tried to put the incident behind her and move on to another task. She was halfway up the stairs when she remembered Sora. The thought of him cause her to tuck her lip beneath her teeth. What in the world was he going to say?  
(&)

"She did _what_?"  
"Now Sora," Tron tried to sound reasonable.

"Yes, Sora," Aerith put in. "You did say you would listen to her more."  
"I can't believe this." Sora spoke as if he hadn't heard either one. "All this time I think things are going smoothly, and now she does this. Why did she not talk to me?"

"I don't know, Sora, but she has been unhappy about Pete for many weeks."  
"In truth, Sora," Tron added, "she did come to you, just last week, but your put her off."  
Sora opened his mouth and shut it. This was true. Kairi had come to him at the archery butts when he was working with Leon. Sora had sent her away without every getting back to her. Nevertheless, he did not care for the way she'd handled this.

"She should have talked to me."  
"Be that as it may, it won't do any good searching her out and blasting her with your temper." Aerith's voice was almost angry, and Sora turned to look at her. He was slightly amused by her fierce frown and thought how often Aerith had championed Kairi since she'd come to live at Twilight Crest.

"Is that what I do? Blast her with my temper?" He was almost laughing now. Aerith was not.

"You know you do, and if it happens this time, I won't speak to you until the wedding."

All Sora's amusement fled. "Aerith, what is really bothering you?"  
Tears welled in the woman's eyes. "She told me that no one has ever shown her the kindness you have. I know you're upset, but I can't stand the thought that you'll hurt her when she's coming to trust and need you so."  
The words were very sobering to Sora, and he tenderly laid a hand on his aunt's shoulder. At the moment he did want to search Kairi out and make himself heard, but Aerith was right; he would only frighten and upset her. Yet, every tome he thought of Kairi going on her own and dismissing Pete, his anger threatened to consume him.

"I will do my best not to fight with Kairi, Aerith, but I will talk to her about this."  
Aerith could only nod.

"Have you seen her?" Sora asked of Tron.

"Actually I have. I believe she was heading toward the tower."

Sora nodded, thanked them, and moved toward the door of the war room. Aerith and Tron shared a glance. They both hoped that the harmony they had know in the past weeks was not about to be destroyed.

(&)

Kairi had been on a mission of counting bedrooms, but had long since given up. She'd had no idea how vast Twilight Crest really was. _Why, the entire kingdom could come for the wedding, _Kairi thought, _and we could make comfortable each and every one._

She was in the tower salon now, checking on something Mrs. Potts had told her about and feeling well satisfied that there would bee room for all guests.

Kairi walked the edge of the carpet until she spotted the trouble: It seemed that the hem was fraying. Kneeling at the edge of the rug that lay before the fireplace, Kairi saw that Mrs. Potts's observation was correct. She would have to order it trimmed. So intent was Kairi on her task that she never even heard Sora enter or noticed as he stood quietly against one wall watching her. She stood; ready to walk directly in front of him, when he spoke.

"Going somewhere, Kairi?"  
Kairi started violently and then grew angry. Her arms akimbo, she faced him squarely.

"_Sora! _Don't you ever do that again. I never heard a thing."

Sora only looked at her and asked himself for the tenth time what he was going to do. He had told Cloud many weeks ago that he did not want just a pretty face to decorate his castle, but how far was he willing to let her go?

"What bring you to the tower?" he asked at last.

Kairi relaxed upon hearing his calm tone. "I was trying to ascertain whether or not we had enough bedrooms for the wedding guests." She now smiled in self-mockery. "I now see that I have wasted my time."

Sora's own eyes took in the room. Large and airy, it was but one of many like it, and that did not include the many bedrooms. Kairi was right—the castle was a mammoth dwelling.

"I understand our keep is now short a steward."  
Sora was not looking at her or even turned in her direction. The statement had come out so abruptly that Kairi was taken completely unaware. She tilted her head slightly to glance at his handsome profile, but he was still inspecting the room.

"Yes," Kairi said.

Sora then turned to look at her. "That is all? Yes? No explanation?"

"I felt I had no choice," Kairi said shortly.

"You could have consulted me."  
"You would not listen. I assumed you no longer cared."  
"It was never my intent to make light of the situation, Kairi; Pete has been with my family for years."  
"I am heartily sick to death of hearing that!" Kairi burst out so vehemently that it was Sora's turn to be startled.

"It doesn't seem to make any difference to you that he was _stealing_. Do you hear me, Sora, he was _stealing _from you! I spoke with him; I gave him a chance; but even knowing that I could read and monitor his actions changed nothing. I was still finding entries that could be nothing short of theft."  
They stood, eyes lock, Kairi now red in the face and Sora's face looking as though like it was made of stone.

"I still say it wasn't your place."  
"You're right!" Kairi shot back at him. "It was yours."  
She watched his eyes grow hard, and the fight drained out of her. When she continued, her voice was soft.

"If I've learned anything about you while living here Sora, it's that you're no fool. This is why I am confused. Only a fool would allow a man to stay in the name of sentiment when that man was stealing from him. I did this for you. I did this for Twilight Crest. It would seem I've done wrong."  
Kairi turned for the door, but Sora's voice stopped her.

"Don't go."  
Kairi stopped but did not turn.

"Look at me, Kairi."  
She shook her head no. Tears had come to her eyes, tears she hated herself for. She did not want him to see them, but she heard him move and knew that in a moment he would stand before her. When he did stop, Kairi turned her face away in an attempt to hide her eyes.

Sora did not turn her face to his, but he could clearly see the tear that slid down her cheek. He could also see that she was trying to hold others back.

"Mayhap I am thickheaded," Sora said reflectively. "You might need to ask me more than once and not give up so easily. Just as you have learned about me, I have also done some learning of my own, and I would say you're not a quitter."  
"No, I'm not," Kairi agreed, and then realized that quit was exactly what she'd done.

"But you did not pursue the matter with me, and now I wish you had."  
Kairi nodded; he was quiet correct. She chanced a look at him.

"Next time I'll be a shrew."

Sora took on a look of mock horror. "You mean there's more?"  
Kairi tried not to smile, but failed. "I'm sure I'll think of something."  
Sora smiled in return, and his voice turned thoughtful. "Just three weeks now, and you will be mistress of this keep."  
Kairi nodded, feeling more at peace with the prospect than ever before. "Does that have you worried?"  
"No," he told her. "I think you will do well."  
There wasn't anything that could have given Kairi as much pleasure. She smiled at him, and Sora thought, not for the first time, that they should talk more. They were both so busy and oftentimes going in opposite directions, but whenever they had a chance to speak, he could tell that Kairi became a little more comfortable with him.

At that point they walked down to the great hall together. As they moved it come to Sora without warning: He was swiftly coming to prefer Kairi's company over anyone else's. The thought so surprised him that when Kairi said she had to see Mrs. Potts, he barely heard her. It was a thought he pondered on for the remainder of the day

(&)  
Roxas rode toward Twilight Crest in easy companionship with his cousins, Michael and John. Roxas would bring there mother to the wedding, as well as escort everyone but Jane, whose baby was very young. Roxas had found himself with a need to be in Neverland and so arranged to ride to Twilight Crest from there with Aerith's sons.

Having not seen each other for weeks, they talked of many things, but the subject of Sora's betrothed was not raised until they were just a few miles from the castle.

"So, Roxas," John asked. "What can you tell us of Kairi?"

"Did your mother not write to you?" he questioned evasively, while trying to keep the smile form his face.

"Yes," Michael told him. "She dictated a letter, but other than the red hair, she didn't really describe her at all. What is she like?"  
"Maybe your mother was trying to be kind."  
The other men were silent for a moment, looking first at each other and then at Roxas.

"Des she have red hair?" John, the younger of the two brothers, wished to know.

"Yes, but it's as bright as a fresh carrot and frizzy around her head like a bird's nest." Roxas's tone was cheerless.

Both of the other men now had look of pity on their faces, and Sora's bother had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting with laughter.

"But she's very sweet," Michael now volunteered. "Mother said as much."  
"Yes, she is sweet, as soon as you get past her face and figure you'll probably like her immensely."  
"As bad as all that?"

"I'm afraid so," Roxas told them with a sight that would have work on any stage.

"What of Sora? Is he angry over the arrangement?"  
"No. I would say he's resigned himself."

Roxas had to change the subject then, or he would have given himself away. As they finally rode through the gates of Twilight Crest, he had to restrain himself from rubbing his hands together with anticipation.


	23. Roxas's mischief

Kairi stood over a long, low table in the kitchen and bent her sharp miond as to why the sause she was working on still tasted bitter

Kairi stood over a long, low table in the kitchen and bent her sharp mind as to why the sauce she was working on still tasted bitter. There was not many people in the room at the moment, and Kairi's attention was on her work, so it was more of an irritant that anything else when she felt a slight tug on her hair. She glanced down to the side to see if one of the children had come in, but when that place was empty she went back to tasting.

When it happened again, Kairi's head came up and her brow lowered. She had not imagined it. She turned slowly at first and then more swiftly when she spotted the man behind her.

"Roxas!" Kairi tried to look stern.

"Hello, Kairi." Roxas's grin was devilish. "You looked in need of a distraction, so I am here."  
"A nuisance is more like it." Kairi's eyes sparkled back at him for just an instant.

Her words did not dim his smile in the least, but it became very tender when Kairi continued to watch him. Roxas witnessed the change in her.

"I take it your family is here?" Kairi asked very softly and hesitantly.

"No." He shook his head gently.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"I came in with Mickal and John."

"Aerith's sons?"  
"Yes."  
"Does she know?"

"She's with them now. Come, I'm sure they want to meet you."  
All hesitancy was gone as she was swiftly flooded with relief. Kairi took the arm Roxas offered, and as they walked toward the great hall she began to question him about his recent travels. She noticed that he seemed inordinately pleased about something, but she shrugged it off, supposing he was glad to back at Twilight Crest.

(&)

"It's so good to see you both," Aerith beamed at her sons. They were in Aerith's bedchamber, and after she'd hugged them both twice, they settled themselves by the windows.

"How are things in the Magical Kingdom?"

"Fine," Mickal answered her. "Are you missing it?"  
"Yes," Aerith admitted. "Although I'm having a great time with Sora and Kairi."  
A look suddenly passed over the faces of both men and Aerith became instantly alert. "That's an odd look I'm getting," she commented, attempting to keep her voice light.

John Shrugged. "Roxas told us of Kairi. He said that she was very sweet, just as you had mentioned in your letter, but as for the other," John hesitated uncomfortable, "I guess Sora had rather resigned himself."  
Aerith studied her son's face as her mind ran with every possibility. Tow what could he be referring? She was on the verge of asking when she remembered that they had ridded out with Roxas. Never one to stand in the way of a harmless prank, Aerith forced a giggle back down her throat, knowing a laugh right then would hive the whole thing away. She then wondered just how bad Roxas had made Kairi out to be.

"Where are my manners?" Aerith said suddenly and with the intent to distract. "You must be hungry. Come below."  
They continued to speak companionable as they descended the large staircase, the men completely innocent of Roxas's scheme and Aerith nearly licking her lips in expectation.

(&)

"And who is going to order the wheat?"  
"Pete did that as well?"  
"Yes," Sora told her shortly. Where upon Kairi bit her lip and stared at her intended.

Lord and lady were standing in the great hall. Sora's hands were clasped behind his head, and he was slightly bent at the waist, So that he nearly leaned over Kairi as he proceeded to quietly destroy her day.

"My mother's cook sees to that," Kairi finally commented, and Sora only continued to spear her with his eyes. She had been under the impression that the matter concerning Pete was settled, but she had been wrong. Clearly Sora had not fully forgiven her.

"I'm sorry, Sora," she said when he refused to speak.

"Sorry doesn't see to the feeding of this keep."  
Kairi looked away from them then. Roxas was standing nearby, but Kairi couldn't meet his eyes.

"What would you like me to do?" Kairi asked after a moment, her eyes on the floor.

"First of all, don't act so innocent; it doesn't work on me."

Kairi's gaze shot upward, her mouth opening in surprise and hurt.

"Secondly," Sora went on, "you can find us another steward. Until such a time, you will have to oversee the duties—_all _of them."

The young lord would have gone on then, but Kamahri entered and approached. Upon Sora's order he had been to the village, and Sora, seeing that he was now ready to report, turned to him. Kairi saw her chance for escape and took it.

Sora had turned to Kamahi, and after just a minute he happed to glace back at Kairi. He took a second look when he found her gone. He spun in a fast circle as his eyes took in the whole of the great room, but other than Aerith, Mickal, and John coming down the stairs nothing had changed. Mrs. Potts was by the other hearth, women were working at the tables, someone was shooing one of the dogs outside, and in the midst of it Kairi had quite literally vanished.

He looked to Roxas, but his bother would only grin at his without remorse. Sora's scowl was fierce, but he eventually looked back to Kamahi who had waited patiently to finish the report on his finding in the village.

Moments later they were joined by Aerith and her sons. Kamahi took his leave, and Sora, after tamping down his irritation with the small redhead who lived in his castle, greeted his cousins warmly.

"Come to the war room, and we'll talk there. I wish to hear of your journey."  
"I'll go and order some food," Aerith put in as the men moved forward in a group. Had anyone been looking, they might have noticed the tense line around Roxas's mouth, but he came behind his brother and cousins, and all missed it.

The men were halfway across the floor of the war room when Sora stopped in his tracks. Sitting under a window on the far wall, the account book opened in her lap was Kairi.

"I was not finished talking with you," Sora spouted without preamble, his family forgotten.

"Well, I was done listening," Kairi exclaimed before she thought.

"You," Sora said, pointed a finger at her, "are the most infuriating woman on the face for the earth."  
"And you, sir," Kairi shot back, "are rude beyond compare."  
"_Rude?" _Sora was clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about letting me believe that the incident with Pete was behind us and then searching me out to throw it up into my face."

"His jobs are not being done." Sora's voice told her that this reason excused his manners.

"Then you should have spoken to me."  
"I did." Sora's hands were now outstretched in frustration.

"You did not. You waited until you were snorting like a wounded bull and then sought me out to take me apart piece by piece." Tears were evident in Kairi's voice now, and Sora stood quietly. Neither was aware of there audience.

Roxas, standing nearest the door, chanced a look at his cousins and could almost read their minds.

_This is the one both Roxas and Mother said was sweet, but to whose looks Sora had to resign himself?_

Roxas wanted to chortle with glee, but the timing was all wrong. While he stared at them, Mickal and John looked to him. Both men told him with one glance that they would get even. Roxas's only reply was to grin unrepentantly.

"I did not mean to attack you," Sora admitted quietly and started toward her. The men took their cue and departed.

"I was not aware of all Pete's responsibilities. It is not the same for the steward at Hallow Bastion Castle."

Suddenly Sora took Kairi's hand and pulled her feet. He stared down into her eyes for a full minute and for the hundredth time asked himself what he was going to do with her. But this time was different; this time he knew the answer. With the works, _just love her,_ ringing in his heart, he said, "We will keep at this, Kairi, until we get it right."  
Kairi stared at him in confusion, so he explained gently.

"I come to you too harshly, and your run whenever you are upset. Eventually I will learn to speak to you with kindness, and you will learn to stay still."

Kairi calmed in the face of his tender logic. She liked the way he stayed with something. Never before would she have considered herself a quitter, but compared to Sora, who came back repeatedly in an attempt to do better, she was just that.

"Come and meet my cousins." Sora, still holding her hand, turned for the door. Kairi stood still and let theirs arms stretch to the limit.

"The men with Roxas…they are Aerith's sons?" She looked and sounded rather aghast.

"Yes," Sora told her calmly. "I'm sure they wish to meet you."

"Not after what they just witnessed." Kairi shook her head with shame. "They probably wish they could leave."

"No, Kairi." Sora was now amused, knowing how his young cousins would view her. "I assure you, they are waiting very close by."

Kairi did not know how he could know such a thing, but with a gentile tug on her arm he urged her toward the door. She soon learned he was correct. Roxas, Aerith, and her sons were waiting not three yards away.

"Here they are," Aerith spoke with pleasure. "Come, Kairi, and meet my sons."  
Kairi approached her cheeks slightly pink, completely unaware of the charming picture she presented. The square-cut neckline of her gown, the nipped-in waist and full skirt, all trimmed in gold braid, only accentuated the loveliness of her figure. Her hair, pulled back in a length of the same braid, was like a mass of red fire around the creamy skin of her face and neck.

Sora preformed the introductions. "Kairi, these are my cousins, John and Mickal."

"Hello," Kairi spoke softly and nodded to both men with they bowed politely before her. She had the impression that something was amiss, but didn't become sure of it until the men raised their heads and studied her with unusual intensity.

Kairi's gaze flicked to Sora, whose looks was passive, and then to Roxas who looked a little to angelic fore taste. A glance at Aerith told her the older woman was fighting back laughter. Kairi knew then that Roxas had been up to tricks.

She didn't mention the matter, but with one look told Roxas she was onto him. He grinned at her in the same unrepentant way, and a few moments of light conversation followed. Knowing they would meet again at the evening meal, all went their separate ways. John spoke when he was finally along with his brother.

"I think some just retribution is due here."

"Toward Roxas? I quiet agree. What do you have in mind?"  
John was quiet for only an instant. "Today would be too soon, but definitely before the wedding. We'll need everyone's help, including Kairi's."  
Mickal loved the look of mischief in his sibling's eye, and his smile widened as John mapped out a plan.

(&)

At the meal that evening Kairi found that Aerith's sons were as kind and gentle as the woman herself, and there were stories and much laughter as they ate a meal of rich soup filled with onions, leeks, cabbage, beans, and pork. There was dark bread on the side and cheese as well. The sweet was ream with a combination of fruits from the trees at Twilight Crest.

Kairi noticed, however, in the midst of all the good food and fellowship, that Aerith did not seem to be having the best of times. This was a great surprise to the younger woman, for she had known how much Aerith was looking forward to John's and Mickal's arrival. Kairi didn't really know Sora's cousins, but they seemed very kind. Maybe Aerith had quarreled with one of them.

Kairi tried to put it from her mind, but at bedtime, when Aerith was still heavy on her heart, Kairi decided to seek her out. Her knock on Aerith's door was answered by Aerith's maid, Kimay, and when the servant told her mistress it was Kairi, she was bid to enter. Kairi was slightly surprised to find Mickal in the room as well. Aerith's features were strained, Kairi debated whether or not she should remain, but with one glance at Mickal's confused face she came more fully into the room.

"I have no wish to intrude, Aunt Aerith, but is there something I can do?"  
Both young people watched as Aerith stood and moved restlessly around the room. She nearly paced before stopping by the bed and facing them.

"Before the dinner Mickal informed me of a decision he's made, but I am confused."

Kairi, desperate to help without intruding, turned to Sora's cousin. His face was not shuttered, so Kairi spoke gently.

"Can you tell me, Mickal?"  
He nodded. "I have decided to give my life to God—Jesus Christ, actually."  
Kairi's heart leapt, but she knew that now was not the time to react with outward joy. She turned back to Aerith.

"What is the problem?"

"He says he's giving himself to God. Don't we all belong to God, Kairi? What in the world could he mean?" Aerith was near to tears, and Kairi did some fast thinking. After just a moment she began to understand. It was one thing for Aerith to have her future niece dedicated to Christ, but when it was her son and she did not understand or share the belief, it somehow said to her that she had failed as a parent.

"I believe Mickal feels much as I do, Aerith. I knew a void within my heart, and I understood that Jesus Christ alone could fill that void. A surrendering of oneself to Christ doesn't lessen a person in any way or make it so they have less to give. Indeed, it gives one a greater life to offer.

"Mickal's decision should pose no threat to you, Aerith," Kairi went on very gently, "unless you feel God is calling you to do the same and you are trying to run."  
Kairi had shot the arrow straight into the heart of the matter. One moment Aerith was standing defensive and scared, and the next she was sobbing with grief and pain. Mickal was the one to approach her, and he led her carefully to a chair by the fire.

"I feel as though I can't find Him," Aerith sobbed. "I have watched you, Kairi, and I have tried, but I feel as though I will never have your God. And now Mickal had come to know Him, and I am still lost."  
Mickal slipped his arms around his mother, and Aerith cried into his shoulder. Kairi sat across from them and begged God to give her the words. She knew He was just waiting to show Aerith the way.

Kairi thought that Mickal might what to share, but when he remained quiet for several minutes and Aerith seemed more in control, Kairi spoke softly.  
"Aerith," Kairi called to her and waited until she met her eyes. "In the sixteenth psalm, God says He will show us the path of life, in His presence is fullness of joy, and at His right hand are pleasures forevermore. God is not hiding from you, Aerith. He is waiting very patiently for you to reach out to Him."

"I don't know how."

"It sounds to me like you're well on your way," Kairi told her with a smile.

"Really?" Aerith's tear-stained face grew hopeful.

Kairi nodded. "The Proverbs say that every word of God is pure, and that He is a shield to those who put their trust in Him. Do you believe God's Word, Aerith?"  
"Yes, but I have heard so little."  
Kairi nodded again, this time in understanding. It had been a true privilege to be raised at the Hollow Bastion abbey, and now that Kairi had been given her copy of the Psalms and Proverbs, she had spent many hours studying what she could of God's Word.

"Then I shall tell you what God says, unless Mickal would rather."

"Go ahead, Kairi," he told her with an encouraging smile.

"Psalm 22 tells of Christ's death and suffering on the cross; His very thoughts are recorded. And then in Psalm 32 it says, "Blessed is he whose transgression is forgiven, whose sin is covered…I acknowledged my sin unto thee, and mine iniquity have I not hidden. I said, I will confess my transgressions unto the Lord, and thou forgavest the iniquity of my sin…For this shall every one that is godly pray unto thee in a time when thou mayest be found…Thou art my hiding place; thou shalt preserve me form trouble; thou shalt compass me about with songs of deliverance…Many sorrows shall be to the wicked; but he that trusteth in the Lord, mercy shall compass him about."

"Oh, Kairi," Aerith breathed. "I needed only to pray and tell God that I trust him to deliver me from my sins. He will be merciful to me. If only I will ask."  
Kairi beamed at her and then at Mickal, who spoke softly.

"It is just as Kairi said, Mother. Go is only waiting for you to call on Him."  
"I can see that now," Aerith said. "It wasn't clear before."

"Did you want to be left alone, Aunt Aerith?"  
"No, dear. I want you both here."  
Kairi and Mickal fell quiet, and after a moment Aerith bowed her head. "I now confess my transgression to You, dear God, and I trust in You, Lord, to forgive me. Please fill the void in me as you have done for Mickal and Kairi. Please cover me with Your mercy and let me find a hiding place in You forevermore. Amen."  
Aerith's head came up, but Kairi could barely see her for the tears. They began to talk all at once. Aerith had dozen of questions and so did Mickal. It didn't take long for Kairi to see just how new a believer Mickal was. Kairi did not know the answer to each question, and couldn't really promise to find out, but she told them what she did know. They spent over an hour rejoicing in Aerith's new life in Christ.

The hour was far past midnight before anyone even mentioned bed. Aerith was walking Mickal and Kairi to the door with she made a comment that brought the younger woman to a standstill.

"I can't wait for Bell to arrive. I can't wait to tell her."  
"Sora's mother?"  
"Yes," Aerith beamed at her. "She told me of her own decision more than two years ago. I can't wait to see her."  
Aerith hugged Kairi before she stepped out the door and moved on her way. Kairi could hardly believe what she had just heard. Not even seeing Kimahri, outside her door (obviously under the impression that she was in for the night), could disrupt the prayer of her heart.

_Sora's mother believes, Lord; she belongs to You. Oh, Father God, it's such a gift. I don't' know if I ever knew just how much You love me._


	24. Caught in the act

"Sora

"Sora?" Kairi called to him from her place in the doorway of his bedchamber. She had never come anywhere near this room, but her need to see him had driven her upstairs to where Tron had directed.

"Yes, Kairi," he spoke as he approached from within the shadowy chamber Leon had opened the door and now stood back.

"May I speak with you?"  
Sora's eyes roamed her face. She looked tired and upset, and he found his heart burgeoning within him that she would come to him at all. At the moment he thought he would hand her the moon if she asked it of him.

"Why don't I meet you in the salon."

"I believe Aerith is sewing in there."  
Sora opened his mouth to say that he would ask her to leave but changed his mind.

"Give me a moment, and we'll walk to the tower."

Kairi waited in the hallway. Just a minute later, Sora joined her. They walked silently up the stairs to the tower and when they had gained the first large salon, Kairi led the way inside. The room was empty, as Sora knew it would be, and although he wanted to make himself comfortable in one the chairs, Kairi continued to stand.

She seemed nervous, and it wasn't long before he found out why. She faced him squarely, forced herself to look into his eyes, and said, "My attempts to hire a castle steward have failed miserably. I have let you down as well as all of Twilight Crest."  
Sora hated her shame. He had never worked at anything the way he had worked at this relationship. He was very pleased at the way she'd come to him, but not at the shame he had caused her to feel.

"The task before you is not easy, but I feel you are doing a fine job. Do not rush yourself. Take your time in finding the right man."  
His words where no help. Tears did not come to her eyes, but her voice wobbled horrible.

"But there is so much to do, and the wedding approaches. I do not think I can keep up the pace."  
"Then you must delegate the jobs. You take too much on yourself."  
Kairi's eyes were huge. "You told me I was to see to Pete's duties personally."  
Alarm washed over Sora. That was exactly what he had said. How could he have forgotten? No wonder she retired so early these last nights and looked so tired by the middle of the afternoon.

Without speaking, Sora took Kairi's hand and led her to the double settee. He sat beside her after she'd sat down, but he could see instantly that she was not relaxed. Her back was stiff as a poker, and she did not lean into the upholstered support.

"Kairi," Sora began tenderly.

"I'm not going to cry."  
"It's all right if you do," he said kindly.

"No, it isn't," Kairi declared. "You are going to think you are marrying a child, not a woman grown and capable. I—"

Kairi cut off when Sora's arms went around her and he swept her over against his chest. Kairi looked up into his face, and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sora."  
"Shhh," he hushed her, pressing her head down against his shoulder. "I have asked too much of you. We will find Tron, and he can take over some of your duties. The rest we will delegate as well. I will not have my wife sick with exhaustion on her wedding day."  
Kairi's look was so comical that Sora chuckled.

"Now what goes through that fascinating head of yours?"

"The wedding. I have lived here as Kairi of Hollow Bastion for so long that sometimes I find it hard to believe we are really going to wed." Kairi looked up into Sora's eyes. "Do you ever find it hard to believe?"  
"Ah, no," he drew the words out for several heartbeats and shook his head very slowly. The next moment his head lowered, and his lips touched down on Kairi's. The kiss might have turned more intimate, but a voice spoke from the door.

"Have I missed the wedding, Sora?"  
Sora's head shot up, and a huge smile split his face

Kairi's response was not so pleasant Her head spun, and she stared in panic at a tall, slender woman with hair rich brown and very straight that Kairi couldn't help but wonder how she ever get it so smooth.

In the wink of an eye, Sora had them both off the settee and was turning Kairi toward the door.

"Kairi, I want you to meet my mother."  
Kairi's mouth opened in horror. "Your mother?" she squeaked.

Sora was urging her forward, but Kairi's mouth was still moving like that of a fish out of water. Bell did not seem to notice, and enfolded Kairi in her arms as soon as the younger woman was within arm's reach.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, my dear," she said when she was finally holding Kairi in front of her. "Aerith said you were lovely, but I had no idea."  
Kairi had still not made a suitable reply, but again, Bell did not seem to notice. She turned abruptly to Sora.

"And what business have you taking advantage of this girl before the vows are spoken?"  
Sora only smiled, his eyes alight with pleasure.

"Now, come and hug me, and I'll think about forgiving you."  
Sora gave his mother a hug that lifter her free of the floor. He dropped a hiss on her cheek just as he set her back down and spoke with one arm still around her.

"Hello, Mother."  
"Hello, dear." Bell's face was not wreathed in soft smiles. "How are you?"  
"I'm doing well. How was your trip?"

"Long, but worth seeing you and Kairi."  
Bell now transferred her gaze back to her future daughter-in-law. She reached out and touched the soft skin of Kairi's cheek.

"Oh, Kairi, Kairi, how long I've prayed for you. You must come below right away. The rest of the family is dying to meet you." With that she swept away, and Sora began to follow. He was out the door by several paces when he realized Kairi had not accompanied them.

"Kairi," Sora spoke as he poked his head back in the door.

"I'm so ashamed."  
Sora came back in.

"There is no reason. Mother was but teasing. She does that quiet often. I can assure you—we've done nothing to feel shame over."

"But she's right, the vows have not been spoken."

Sora sighed gently. "It is as I say, Kairi; we have done nothing wrong, and in little over a week, we will be free before God and man to touch each other at will."  
Kairi face flamed, and Sora knew he would have to let the matter drop. He gently took her hand and led the way toward the stairs, thinking as he went that marriage or no, they might not be as free as he hoped.

(&)

Kairi laughed until she had tears in her eyes. She was in the upstairs salon with both Bell and Aerith, and the two older women were telling stories form their childhood. Kairi didn't know when she'd been more entertained.

After having what Kairi considered a poor beginning, she and her future mother-in-law had certainly made up for lost time. Lady Bell was one of the most delightful women Kairi have ever met. Her walk with god was so close that she found joy in nearly everything. In some ways she was a quiet rebuke to Kairi, who tended to worry overly much and wanted her way in most maters. Bell was a true example of the joy Kairi read about in the Scriptures.

Kairi had not been in attendance when Aerith told Bell her news, but Aerith reported that it had been a very tearful scene. There were further tears when Bell then came to Kairi to thank her for the part she had played. Kairi had been present when Bell had shared the news with her family, and the look on Sora's face was still in her mind. He appeared to be skeptical yet yearning at the same time. And Kairi was struck by how little conversation they'd had concerning religious matters.

His sweet treatment of Kairi had been growing as the days passed, but there was very little time for them to be alone. Nearly every barrier was down between them, and Kairi had few reservations over the marriage.

"Now, Kairi," Bell suddenly said to her. "When will your parents arrive?"  
"I'm not sure they will," Kairi told her matter-of-factly.

Bell's look became very cautious then, and her voice changed as well.

"Can you tell me why?"  
Leaving some of the details out, Kairi simply reported that Sora had taken her away from a difficult situation and she had not heard from her parents since.

Bell nodded her wise head as she completed heard Kairi out, and then asked, "Would you say that your mother is prideful woman, dear?"  
"Yes." Kairi didn't even have to think.

"Then I would expect her if I where you. It's not every man and woman who draws Mickey's attention as Sora and you have. She would never wish the gossips to say that she showed a lack of interest in you."  
Kairi was extremely impressed with her logic. Such a thing had never occurred to her, but it was true. Larxene was not a hypocrite, but she did like to be seen making socially correct moves.

"I had resigned myself to not seeing them, something to which I'm rather accustomed, Kairi admitted, "but I think you are correct. They will be here, possibly as the last moment and only until the ceremony is over, but they will come."

"Will you be glad if they come, Kairi?" Aerith asked.

"Yes and no. You can see my quandary now more than ever, Aerith. It is easer to be away from them, but if I never seem them, then I will have no opportunity to share Christ."  
"Oh, Kairi," Aerith said. "You have been such an example to me."

"I have also been a dreadful stumbling block as I struggled with some horrible sins. I'm only glad that God can save His chosen ones despite all I do to destroy His work."

"You are too hard on yourself, Kairi," Bell told her. "We all sin, but you show a clear pattern of trying to change, and those are the children God can work through no matter what."

Kairi smiled at her, and they talked on. It was so wonderful to have the time. Sora had been good at his word, and many of Kairi's duties had been delegated until after the wedding. Her dress was done, and she was feeling more rested each day.

"I was hoping I'd find you together," a voice spoke from the doorway. All the ladies turned to see John and Michael enter and close the door.

"You're welcome to join us," their aunt told them, "but we must warn you—it's woman talk."  
Both men smiled at Bell.

"In turn, Michael's voice was low, "we just need your momentary attention."

"Sounds intriguing," Aerith said in a false whisper and found out very soon that she had guessed correctly. The men were seated, and the women listened in rapt silence for several minutes. After a time Kairi asked but one question.

"When do you want this done?"

John answered. "The wedding is in four days' time, so I think sometime tomorrow will be perfect."  
Kairi's smile was huge. They spoke of the plan for several more minutes, and then the men went on their way. Kairi, no longer diverted by John's plan, also took her leave. She had become resigned to not seeing her parents; now she needed time to prepare her heart.

(&)

"Why Namine," Larxene spoke with pleasure to her oldest daughter as she entered the younger woman's bedchamber, "I love that dress. Is that what you will wear to Kairi's wedding?"

"No, Mother." Namine's voice was bored. "I've decided to go to the Magical Kingdom."

Larxene was taken off guard.

"But you can't, dear. Kairi is to be wed."

"I realize that." Namine sounded testy, which was unusual where her mother was concerned. "I just won't be able to make it."  
"But of course you can. We leave tomorrow. The wedding is but four days off."  
"That's enough, Mother," Namine snapped at her. "I tell you, I _won't_ be going."  
Larxene didn't know when she'd been so hurt. She believed that Namine was acting completely out of character, when in fact the two of them had simply never been at cross purposes before. Never had Larxene made plans for Namine and really cared one way of the other if she fit herself into them. But Kairi's wedding was quite another matter. She tried again.

"I think maybe you're not feeling well, dear. Why don't we sleep on it? You'll see reason in the morning."

Namine glared at her mother. Larxene was so taken aback that she didn't know why to say or do. Namine saw the look on her mother's face and grew furious. She _hated _to have her plans thwarted.

"Honestly, Mother!" Namine snapped. "Kairi and I are not even close."  
"But you haven't seen her in years."  
"Yes, I have! I saw her in the village at Twilight Crest just weeks ago." The words were out before she cold stop them, and Namine turned her back on her mother's look of absolute shock. Namine was furious with herself for blurting out such news and worked desperately to control her voice and features.

"You saw Kairi?" Larxene asked when she recovered her voice.

"Yes," Namine spoke slowly, still keeping her back to her mother. "We didn't have a chance to speak, but she looked fine."  
"But why were you at the village there?"  
Namine's lip curled with hated, but she actually maintained her voice.

"I was simple meeting Axel Kirkpatrick. You know, Lord Kirkpatrick's son." Namine made it all sound so innocent that Larxene immediately took the bait. After all, Lord Kirkpatrick was a duke. However, Larxene momentarily forgot that Axel was not the oldest son.

"Is he interested in you?"  
"I think so." Namine was not able to turn with a smile that covered the lies in her heart.

"Oh, Namine, my darling, that would be wonderful."

Namine falsely agreed with her and was able to keep her mother happy until Larxene remembered a task that needed attention elsewhere.

Once outside the room, Larxene realized that they had not finished speaking of the trip. She shrugged, however, sure that Namine would make the proper choice and attend her sister's wedding.

She wouldn't have gone away with such confidence had she read Namine's real thoughts. That selfish young woman planned to be far away form Hollow Bastion before the sun set that night.


	25. The wedding is off?

**For the last couple of chapters I did not have any notes at the top. That is because I am trying to get this done as fast as possible. Enjoy **

"Sora?" Aerith's voice wobbled slightly as she approached Sora in the hall the very next day.

"Aerith, what is it?" Sora stood in concern.

"Kairi is gone." Aerith bit her lip, and Sora's face clouded.

"What do you mean? She's gone."  
"She told Mrs. Potts that you quarreled last night."  
An audience of family member was gathering now, each one looking tense as she watched the thundercloud covering Sora's face.

"It's true that we did have words, but I was certain she was beyond this."  
"Beyond what?"  
"This childish habit of running away." Sora's angry eyes stared off into the distance until all watched his expression turn to cold acceptance.

"I am glad it happened now," he spoke with regret.

"What do you mean, Sora?" This came from Roxas, whose strained features matched Sora's.

"I can see it was too great to hope that she was ready for such a union. I see now that she is little more than a child."

"Oh, Sora." His mother's voice held tears.

"I am sorry you have come all this way," Sora turned to face his family, his features a study in anguish. "It would seem the wedding is off."  
"No, Sora," Cloud said. "I'm sure if you will but find her, you can work this out."  
Sora slowly shook his head. "I won't be looking. She clearly does not want me, and I can see now that's best. It is also best to let her go."  
Sora strode from the main hall. His family stood in desolation. Even Bell look like a statute, her youngest daughter, Alice clutching her hand.

"I've got to make him see reason," Cloud spoke as he stated after him. The other did not move. They had seen that look in Sora's eyes before and knew that this time him mind was made up.

(&)

All of Twilight Crest fell into a depression as the day moved on. Chores were done and some work was accomplished, but no one was even hungry. Cloud had gone to Sora, but as the others in the family had predicted, it did no good. After growing angry with Cloud for again taking Kairi's side, Sora took himself off on a ride. He was gone for hours, and Roxas and Cloud had never been so upset.

They tried to talk with their mother, but it seemed to pain her all the more, so they made their plans quietly. They would go after Kairi themselves. They even enlisted John and Michael's help, and the men geared up and sent for their horses.

They were in the courtyard, Roxas already mounted when Sora rode through the gates with Kairi sitting comfortable across the front of his saddle. They drew up, just as precisely planned, and Sora captured the back of Kairi's head in one and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth.

Roxas was still staring at them in utter stupefaction when John put a hand to his chest and said in a high, dramatic voice, "She's very sweet, but her hair is the color of fresh carrots and frizzy like a bird's nest. Sora had resigned himself to her looks. He's doing this for the king."

Roxas's face was more than they could have hoped for.

"It was all planned," he said in wonder as he took in each expression. "You all knew," he went on, continuing to stare at each of them.

Cloud, John, his mother—everyone had been involved. The full import was slow in coming, and when it hit, Roxas threw back his head with a shout of relief. He swung from horse and nearly ran to Sora's mount. In an instant he had taken Kairi down and hugged her, laughing all the while.

Sora now joined them, claimed Kairi, and moved toward the laughing group.

"You should have seen your face."  
"That will teach you, Roxas."  
"It's not often we catch you out."  
"I wish I could see it again."  
"You certainly deserved it."  
Roxas laughed in good humor, but his eyes finally narrowed on his cousins.

"I hope you know that I might not be done with you."

John, who was an inch taller, approached him, his manner playfully threatening.

"You had better be, Roxas. I stared like a fool at our lovely Kairi, so hear me well, dear cousin, you had better be done."

Roxas's hands went in the air. "I concede, I concede."  
"Come now," Aerith called to all. "We have all played out parts well to the point that some of us are starving. I have had Cogsworth sneaking food to me from the kitchen all day." The group laughed at this admission. "Lets us all go in and eat."  
Cheers went up for that good news, and as Sora draped his arm around Kairi once again, her heart swelled with joy. What a precious family she was marrying! Kairi had never known such contentment among so many.

There was just one question that persisted. If Bell had made a decision for Christ, what of her children? How was it that they did not seem to share her belief? Kairi thought she could figure Sora, since he would have already been lord of Twilight Crest and away from the family, but what of the others? Kairi could see that they all had strong convictions, but she doubted that each could claim to be a true follower of Jesus Christ.

Kairi determined then and there to have some answers. She was to be wed in just two and a half days' time, but before then, she much strive to learn the background of her husband's relationship, or lack thereof, with God.

(&)

"Oh, Kairi," Bell spoke in pleasant surprise the next morning as the petite redhead came from the kitchens. "I have something for you, a wedding gift of sorts. Would you have time now to come to my room?"  
"Of course." Wondering if this might not be fore chance to speak privately before the wedding, Kairi followed her.

"It's a gift that belonged to my husband's mother," Bell continued as they walked. "She gave it to me just before I wed Sora's father, and now I want you to have it."

Kairi was intrigued. Bell's rooms were in the tower, and it was a few minutes before they entered.

"Sit here, Kairi." Bell indicated a chair. Kairi took a seat and watched as Bell moved to a small trunk at the foot of her bed. She returned with something dangling from her hands.

"It's a jeweled belt," Bell explained. "It's been in my husband's family for years. I want you to have it."

Kairi's hands came out in wonder. The ornamented belt was breathtaking. Stones of every conceivable color were set in fine chain-style gold and at the buckle there was a golden star with jeweled leaves, Bell explained that it was a paopu fruit. Kairi stood to slip it around her. It was a perfect fit. She beamed at Bell and then gave her a tender hug.

"I will treasure it always."  
"Mayhap," Bell spoke when they were seated once again, "you will have the opportunity to give it to _your_ future daughter-in-law."

"Mayhap," Kairi agreed before they both bell silent.

"There is something on your mind, isn't there, Kairi?"  
"Kairi nodded. "My father wanted me to live here at Twilight Crest before the wedding so that I would know Sora when we wed. It has been better than I ever expected, but there are some things of which we have never talked about. One of them is God.

"I am almost ashamed to admit this to you, but I have not spoken to him about that which means so much to me. We did not start well, and because I was raised at the abbey, I feared he would think me a religious zealot. I was not controlling my anger at that time, and I thought somehow that if he knew the stand I took in Christ, the seeming contradiction would cause him to shun all I believe."  
Bell smiled at her in true compassion and said, "Thank you for being so honest with me, Kairi, but I must tell you, Sora's lack of faith in Christ has little to do with you. You see, he has never hungered."

Kairi stared at her.

"Think back, Kairi. Think back to when you knew you wanted Christ as you own."

Kairi was reflecting now.

"There had to be a hunger, Kairi," Bell went on, "or you never would have reached out."

A minute or tow of silence passed before Kairi recalled in a voice of wonder.

"I was desperate. My family did not know what to do with me, and there were days when I know the nuns were ready to lock me away forever. There was such a void inside of me that I felt hollow all the time."  
Bell nodded and continued softly, "This is what I speak of, Kairi. Sora had experienced no such need. Not ever when his father died did his heart feel the need. He is devout man in many ways, but a personal relationship with God's Son does not seem to fit into the plans he's made for his life."  
"I have such hope, Kairi, that your marriage to him will make a difference. I am not telling you that your sins do not matter, but do not be afraid to be yourself with Sora. He is a most compassionate man, and we have talked at length about what I believe. Your own story would be new to him, but I have told him what Scriptures say concerning Christ."  
Kairi drew a great breath. "And what of your other children, Bell? Where do they stand?"  
Bell smiled. "You know Roxas and Cloud well enough, I think, to see that they believe as Sora. The girls know Christ, both Alice and Jane, but of my sons, only Arthur."

"I am sorry he will not make the wedding."  
"So is he. But his term as squire is most important for his upbringing. It is what his father would want."

They were quiet for some time.

"Has it been very hard?" Kairi asked, referring to Bell's husbands death.

"At times," Bell admitted. "When Jane was wed and then had the baby, I missed him so much. When I came to Christ, I wondered if he'd ever made that choice. And now, I know he would have been so proud of Sora and would have adored you as I do."

Both women stood and hugged. Kairi praised God for Bell's words. She was so wise and caring, and Kairi thought of the different women of the Bible that she had admired over the years—Sarah, Ruth, and Priscilla. She shared her thoughts with Bell, and the older woman only smiled in humility.

The conversation then turned to Michel, and both women wept over his newfound knowledge.

"He told me a man in the Magical Kingdom spoke with him," Kairi said. "And it was just as you've said, he felt an emptiness deep within, and he cried out to God to fill that void."  
"Aerith told me that she was shocked speechless when he shared."  
"Yes," Kairi agreed. "She was most upset, but I believed God used Michel's conversion to reach her."  
"Its' just a matter of time, Kairi, until they all know. I believe this with all my heart."  
Kairi sat quietly, because it truth she did not feel quiet so sure. She prayed that God would increase her faith.

When they exited the room, they walked together to the great hall for the midday meal. Both knew God's peace in the way His hand had moved in here lives, and both prayed that their lives would continue to touch those around them in a positive way for God.


	26. A child and parent's love

Ansem, Larxene, and company arrived late that very evening

**Enjoy everyone and sorry for not having it up sooner.**

Ansem, Larxene, and company arrived late that very evening. Darkness was swiftly falling as they rode through the gates. Kairi, whose day had stretched on without end, swiftly changed her plans of retiring and made her way to the great hall.

Not many people were up and about, which suited Kairi. The greeting she shared with her parents was subdued. Kairi felt helpless as to how to make it easier, but when she suddenly noticed that fatigue in her mother's face, she knew she could at least offer hospitality.

"You've come far," Kairi spoke softly while under Sora's watchful eye. "Would you like some refreshment, or would you rather be shown to your room?"

"I will retire," Larxene replied stiffly, and Kairi, after a hushed word from Sora, led the way, leaving her father in her betrothed's hands.

Kairi had chosen a resplendent group of rooms for her parents that included two large bedchambers and small salon. Kairi hoped that such an act would please her parents and make them feel welcome at Twilight Crest. Indeed, Larxene prowled the premises for just a moment, and Kairi held her breath.

"Everything looks well, Kairi."  
"Thank you, Mother," Kairi returned softly, trying not to betray the rush of emotions within. She continued to watch her mother. She knew Sora wanted her right back downstairs, but something in Larxene's demeanor caused her to linger. Kairi knew she'd chosen wisely when Larxene suddenly stopped and faced her nervously.

"I feel I must apologize to you, Kairi."  
The young woman's heart leapt. Could her mother actually be sorry for what she had done?

"As I'm sure you have noticed, Namine is not with us," Larxene went on, and Kairi knew keen disappointment. "I am sure she is not feeling well right now; she is not acting herself." Larxene's voice now grew very agitated.

"We had words, first ever, and then she said she wasn't coming to your wedding. I'm sure she'll be sorry later, and I do hope she will have a change of heart and arrive before the ceremony."  
Kairi stood mute for a full minute. In truth, she hadn't even missed Namine. She realized now that she would have been surprised if the older girl had walked in, but his was the last thing Kairi could say to her mother. Kairi felt pity of for Larxene's belief that Namine was acting out of character. Kairi thought her sister's actions were completely in keeping with her personality. She mall redhead now wildly searched her mind for some suitable comment.

"It's all right, Mother," she finally replied. "I am just pleased that you and Father have come."  
"Are you?" Larxene's brow arched.

"Yes."  
She _was_ pleased hat hey had arrived. She was going to say more to reassure her mother and try to remove the frown from her face, but there was a great pounding on the door.

"I wish to be alone!" Larxene's voice rang out to the intruder.

"Is Kairi in there?" Sora's voice thundered from without.

"It's Sora," Kairi said, and moved immediately to the door. He came in uninvited, his gaze fierce as his look encompassed both mother and daughter.

"We are trying to have a private conversation."

"I can believe that," Sora said ruthlessly. "In here…where no one can stop you."  
Larxene's gasp echoed in the room, and Kairi reached for Sora's arm.

"Please, Sora—" she bean, but he cut her off.

"No, Kairi, I will not leave. You still bear the scar from her last attack. I will not leave you alone with this woman any longer."

There was nothing else Kairi could say. She turned to see that all color had drained form her mother's face.

"Is it true, Kairi?" Her voice was hoarse whisper. "Have I scarred you?"

Kairi's hands moved helplessly in front of her. "It's very slight, Mother. I think it will fade."  
Larxene plucked a torch from its wall sconce and approached. She moved to Kairi's side, and her free hand balled into a fist as she took in the tiny white line on Kairi's otherwise flawless cheek.

Her hand then reached for Kairi's arm. It was the first time Kairi could ever remember her mother touching her in gentleness.

"Forgive me, Kairi."  
"I do, Mother." Moved by her mother's first apology, Kairi could not take her look of anguish. "We shall put it behind us. Why don't you rest now?"  
Larxene nodded, and Sora reached for Kairi's arm. They both bid Larxene good rest and left, closing the door behind them. It was a very silent couple that walked toward Kairi's chamber. Neither spoke until they stood just outside the portal.

"Are you all right?"  
"Why shouldn't I be all right?" Sora wished to know.

Kairi shrugged. "You seemed terribly upset."

Sora took Kairi gently by the shoulder. "I was the one who saw your cut, swollen face, Kairi I was the one who witnessed your tears in the chapel. Your mother may have many fine qualities, but she has a violent temper, and for that reason alone I do not truest her."

Kairi could only nod. It was true.

"How is my father?"  
"I think he wished you to stay and speak with him."

"I'll plan to see him tomorrow. In many ways," Kairi continued, "you have ruined him for me."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I always thought his care of me was the best, but in truth he never did what needed to be done. He removed me from Hollow Bastion because he had no control over my mother, but my father should have done everything to keep us together as a family."  
Sora was very pleased by her words. He'd believed for many weeks now that her home had been nothing short of chaos, and in was good to see that she was now realizing how unhealthy it had been. Sora believed their own home would be as it should, one of warmth and caring.

"What will you say to him?" Sora finally asked.

"I don't know, but just as I said to my mother, I wish to put it in the past and go on. Bitterness will do no good."  
"He deserved your bitterness." Sora's voice was uncompromising.

"Oh, no, Sora." Kairi caught hold of his sleeve. "Bitterness only destroys the vessel that contains it. Bitterness accomplishes nothing."  
"You sound like my mother."

Kairi removed her hand. "We have much in common."  
Sora nodded, his brown hair gleaming in the light of the torch on the wall. "You share the same beliefs."  
"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."  
Sora only stared, thinking it made no difference.

"Do you think you can sleep?"  
"Yes," Kairi answered, but wished he hadn't changed the subject. She debated what to say next but waited too long.

Thinking she was tired, Sora said, "Goodnight, Kairi. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight, Sora."  
They parted Sora with his thoughts and Kairi with her. Sora truly did not see that Kairi's faith would be a hindrance to him, although he could not see the need for himself. He felt he was man enough to let Kairi worship as she wished.

Kairi's thoughts were entirely different. She prayed that Sora's present belief in God would grow and that he would hunger for something much larger, something so huge that it would swallow him whole and at the same time make him more of a man than he ever dreamed.

(&)

"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, Father, and you?"  
"Fine."  
For all Kairi's good intentions of putting the past behind, the morning had not started well. Larxene had slept in and broke the fast in her own room, but Ansem, having met Sora's family, asked Kairi if he could see her alone.

They decided on a walk outside the castle walls. Even though her father would be with her, Kairi told several people where she would be. As had become the norm, Kimahri was close by.

They had walked along with few words. Ansem did not know what to say to this daughter who had changed so much, and Kairi had told herself she was not going to apologize. She had done nothing wrong, not was she bitter, but Kairi also knew that if Ames's conscience was bothering him, it would be no help to pretend that nothing had happened.

"I spoke briefly with your mother last night."  
Kairi nodded.

"She did not realize she'd struck you so hard."  
Kairi did not nod this time, but still said nothing.

"Kairi, what has happened to us?"  
Kairi topped and faced him. It was an honest question and deserved an answer, but the words were not there. Kairi's hands moved helplessly before she said, "I do not know how to explain, Father, but I do know the changes are good. I do not wish to be as we were," she admitted.

"It's Sora, isn't it?" Ansem burst out with such vehemence that Kairi's eyes widened. "You can't believe the things he said to me. If you were not to marry him, Kairi, I would make life miserable for him." He raked a frustrated hand through his graying hair. "If there were only some way that I could get you out of this."  
At one time Kairi would have thrilled to his words, but no longer. She had never seen him like this.

"Father, what did he say to you last night?"

"Not last night!" Ansem was still very agitated. "Before you left Hollow Bastion he told me I didn't care for you, and that I couldn't control my wife!"  
Kairi only stared at him. Ansem froze.  
"Kairi," he whispered his voice raw. "Do you share his feelings?"  
Tears filled her eyes. "I do not know how I could think otherwise. You never tried to stop Mother; you just always sent me out of her reach."  
Ansem's heart literally pained him over Kairi's worlds. He could hardly breathe with the intensity of it. It was all so true. He had a wonderful relationship with his daughter as long as his wife wasn't near. And he had a tolerable relationship with his wife as long as he did what she asked and kept Kairi clear of her. He had never cared enough about Kairi to fight Larxene. He thought about his daughter often while she lived at the abbey, but only visited her when he had other business in town. Weeks earlier, when he'd come to Twilight Crest to check on her, it was first time he had gone out of his way on her behalf.

What kind of man was he? There were names for his sort, Ansem realized, and years ago he'd nearly beaten a man for calling him such. He saw now that he should have listened. Much would have been different.

"I hate this strain between us, Father," Kairi now said. "But I do not want to be there recipient of Mother's cruelty any longer. I have tasted otherwise, and I do not want to return to my old way of life. I don't know if you can still care for me, but I am afraid that things will have to be on our terms—Sora's and mine."  
Kairi didn't know where she found the courage to speak so, but God blessed her honesty. Ansem's arm came out and he enfolded Kairi gently against him.

"I am so sorry, Kairi, so sorry to have let you down."  
Kairi did not tell him it was all right, but she hugged him back tightly and rayed silently.

"Your mother has long been in control," Ansem admitted when they stepped apart. "Now Namine has hurt her, and I wonder if she'll be ready to listen to reason."

"She is so blind of Namine's true nature."  
Ansem nodded sadly. How many times as a child had Kairi suffered at her older sister's hands? Namine would commit some crime and then see to it that Kairi took the blame and was beaten by Larxene. And all her father ever did was send her away. Ansem's eyes closed.

"Are you all right, Father?"  
"I am not sure. I think I will stay here for a time and then try to talk with your mother."

Kairi nodded. "I do not have high expectation for her, Father," she admitted. "But things do not have to be strained between us. You can come here as often as you like, with or without Mother. I know Sora does not trust her, but as long as we're at Twilight Crest, I think he will agree."

Ansem saw then that a miracle had taken place in his daughter's heart. She was talking submissively about Sora. He was still choking on the words the young lord had shot at him, but if he put his pride aside, he could see that Sora was quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to Kairi.

Kairi did not leave him there, but she was not heavy of heart. He needed time alone, and Kairi wanted the quiet of her room to pray. Kimahri escorted her back, and when Sora spotted them returning he immediately approached.

"Are you well?"  
"Yes," Kairi told him.

"And your father?"  
"He wanted some time alone. I told him that he and my mother would be welcome at Twilight Crest, but it would have to be on our terms."  
Sora smiled. He liked the word "our" on her lips. While he stood quietly, simply watching her, Kairi suddenly reached out and smoothed her fingers across his eyebrows.

"What was that for?"  
Kairi blushed, regretting the action. "They were a mess. Don't you brush them smooth when see to your hair?"

Sora's smile grew, and Kairi, wishing to hide her embarrassment, tilted her chin and flounced away. Sora watched her go. This was going to be some marriage, and with the wedding the following afternoon, he could hardly wait to begin.

**If you liked it let me know. R&R**


	27. Get me to the church on time

The wedding was set for 3:00 on the afternoon of September 20, 1531

**Hmm I wonder how may have you been eager for this chapter? **

The wedding was set for 3:00 on the afternoon of September 20, 1531. The entire castle was aflutter, but the bride, dressed in a gown of exquisite styling and fabric, was remarkably calm.

Aerith had made the garment using her purchases from the village. Slashing the skirt front and sleeves, she had taken the cream satin and lined it with deep green satin before lacing it with gold braid. The neckline was fashionably square and trimmed with the same gold braid. Stiffened with flour, Kairi's small headpiece was made from the cream satin as well, and set perfectly atop her head of rich red waves.

Kairi was ready by 2:00 and had enjoyed visits form John; Michael and Roxas; Aerith, Bell, and Alice; her father; and finally Cloud. Kairi knew her mother would be coming as well, and if anyone could make her nervous, it was Larxene.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Kairi held her breath as Mrs. Potts answered. Larxene swept inside, and just as Kairi had predicted, a dress of light blue velvet hung from her lovely, slim form. Larxene stopped could upon spotting Kairi's dress, and she tried to dismiss Mrs. Potts with a jerk of her head. That faithful servant looked to Kairi, who nodded but asked her to return shortly.

"How dare she," Larxene began, but Kairi cut in respectfully.

"This is my home, Mother, and these are my servants. How dare you." It was all said so softly and without a trace of anger that it totally disarmed Larxene.

She stared at Kairi for several seconds and then quietly asked, "Where did you find this material?"  
"From a woman in the village. She said she bought from Japido the peddler."

Larxene had nothing to say, and Kairi voiced a question that in her mind had to be answered.

"Did you hate me so much, Mother, that you would sell my dress fabric?"  
"Oh, Kairi." Larxene's voice sounded desperate. "I did it in a burst of anger. I don't hate you; I just don't know how to be a mother to you."  
Kairi's heart was sad, believing Larxene hadn't even tried. Larxene would have done anything for Namine and certainly must have thought she'd been a good mother to her eldest daughter.

"And now it seems," Larxene admitted softly, "that I have not know how to be a mother to Namine either."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your father and I talked at length yesterday. He told me that from now on things would be different. When I fought him, he told me that some of Namine's activates have been reported to him. Do you know of what I speak?"

"No," Kairi told her honestly.

"Well, the details do not matter." The older woman was obviously embarrassed to repeat them. "It seems she is going through a phase of," Larxene searched for the word, "rebellion."

Kairi stayed quiet for only a moment. "It's no stage."

"Why do you say thing?" Larxene asked, her eyes begging her younger daughter not to destroy Namine further.

"I know not of what father speaks, but many was the time I was punished for Namine's deeds. She has never cared about anyone but herself. You are the only person she has not fought with for the whole of her life."  
"How can you say this? Namine is as sweet a girl as God ever created. You are but jealous." Larxene's eyes begged Kairi to admit it this time.

Kairi smiled sadly "I was at one time, but no longer. Now I pity her."  
Larxene looked positively crushed, and Kairi marveled that she had not grown angry. Kairi hated to have these words on her wedding day, but she somehow believed that when her parents left in the morning, she would never see her mother again. She was nearly certain of it when Larxene turned away, defeat enveloping her. However, she surprised Kairi when she stopped at the door.

"It was wrong of me to sell the fabric, but I am glad you found it." Larxene finally looked at her. "It's beautiful on you, Kairi."  
She left before Kairi could frame a reply. When Sora and Mrs. Potts entered the room a minute later, Kairi was still standing like a statue.

"Are you all right?" Sora demanded as he stopped just inched before her.

Kairi looked into his eyes. "My mother said I looked beautiful." Her voice was that of a child's, breathless with wonder. Sora smiled tenderly. How long his little Kairi had waited for such approval. He had known it all along.

"She is but learning what I have know for many months."  
Now it was time for Kairi to smile. Sora offered his arm.

"Come, my dove. Come below and marry me."

Kairi didn't need to be asked twice. Placing her hand on his arm and holding her head high, she walked beside him down the great stone staircase to the crowded hall below. All whom she loved were there, and just minutes later she and Sora were joined as husband and wife before God and the Magical Kingdom.

The festivities that followed were of the riches kind. A banquet was laid out and music played. There was laughter and dancing, and Kairi noticed at one pint that Bell and Aerith had even managed to wring a smile from her mother.

The hours flew. Kairi and Sora were together at times, but often they were separated by the crowd. Kairi had just finished a dance with Leon when Aerith captured her.

"You must be growing tired. Come upstairs and freshen up."

It was just the rescue Kairi needed. Her feet were beginning to ache. Aerith chattered as they climbed the stairs, and Kairi took almost no notice of where they were going. Not until Aerith stopped outside a strange door did Kairi balk, but by then Aeriht had hold of her hand and nearly dragged her over the threshold.

Kairi stood in shock. It was her room, but it wasn't her room. She had never been in this chamber, but all of her things were beautifully displayed and laid out—the tapestries, bed hanging, everything. Kairi stared at eh bed. It was a suspended canopy bed, draped in a soft yellow cloth. Her own rich counterpane lay smooth on the mattress. Kairi didn't know when she'd seen anything so wonderful.

She would have stood for some time, simply taking in the wonder of it all, but something or someone pounded at the door. Kairi stared.

"What was that?"  
"Only some of the servants securing the door."  
Kairi looked at her in confusion, and then her face cleared.

"I forgot about Sora's plan for my sleepwalking, but where do I get out?"  
Aerith pointed to a closed door, and Kairi laughed to see Bell standing nearby.

"I didn't even see you."  
"I know." Bell came forward with a huge smile. "That door is to Sora's room and his dressing area. Then behind you," Bell let her turn, "is the doorway to your salon. The only door into the passageway is trough Sora's dressing area, which means if you stat to prowl you'll have to go past Sora, then Tron, and quite possibly Kimahri."

Kairi laughed and commented that she would have to look around, where upon both woman laughed.

"Later, Kairi," Aerith said. "Sora awaits you."  
"Oh." She had been completely unaware of the time and only just now did she understand the purpose of Aerith's spiriting her away.

The older women helped Kairi from her gown and saw her into a lovely night garment, also tenderly sewn by Aerith's capable hands. Bell brushed her hair, and then both women hugged her and took their leave through Sora's room, leaving the door open behind them.

Kairi stood still for only a moment before her curiosity got the best of her. She approached the door and peeked inside. Leaning against the bedpost, Sora stood and simply wore only a shirt and trunks.

"Are you going to join me?" He sounded so amused that Kairi came forward. The room was shadowy, so she could make little out.

"Aerith said we were coming upstairs to freshen up," Kairi began when she stopped a few feet in front of Sora.

"Do you feel refreshed?"  
"Yes, but neither your aunt nor your mother mentioned that this was all a plan for my husband to steal me away."

Sora's face split with a grin. "Forgive me?"  
"Yes," Kairi told him and smiled in return.

"We are both strong-willed, Kairi," Sora surprised her by saying. "We both like to have our way."  
Listening keenly to his serious tone as well as his words, Kairi nodded.

"We have quarreled and we will again, but I want out differences to be put aside in this room, I want our troubles and disputes to be left at the door."

"Yes, Sora," Kairi told him, thinking they were wise words.

Not knowing how she would respond, Sora was warmed tremendously by her agreement and he stood staring at her fro just a moment, his heart swelling with love as well as pride that she was finally his. A second later he reached for her, and Kairi came gently into his arms.

(&)

The following day was busy. It began with a huge meal to break the fast, and then came Ansem and Larxene's departure. Kairi was not certain how they would part, but it was better than she had hoped. Her father hugged her and thanked her warmly, and her mother, although reserved, did thank her for Twilight Crest's fine hospitality. Larxene was not a woman easily pleased, so Kairi took this as high praise.

Midmorning saw everyone in various pursuits and pastimes. Kairi and Alice were playing a game, and most of the men were at the archery butts. Sora and his mother found themselves alone in her salon in the tower.

"It was a wonderful celebration, Sora."  
"Yes, it was," he agreed. "I'd like to repeat it, only I wouldn't want to go through the waiting again."

Bell smiled contentedly. "Just remember to court her, Sora."

"Court her?" Sora frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about wooing your wife."  
"Why would I do that?"  
Bell sighed very gently. He really didn't know. He had spent so much time running Twilight Crest that he had taken very little notice of the ways between men and women. Bell was proud of the fact that her sons were not rakes or libertines but Sora was so unknowledgeable hat it concerned Bell. At a time when Sora should have been observing his own parents' love, he was a fatherless young man running a huge keep. Bell prayed and answered him gently.

"Sora, I am only suggesting that you continue to do things that let Kairi know you care. I know that Kairi would never be unfaithful to you, but you can make her much happier in your marriage if you let her know she is loved and desired."

Sora still frowned at her and Bell knew she would have to let the matter drop. Kairi's face from that morning swarm before her eyes. They younger woman's smile was so bright, and her eyes were at peace, but her cheeks had been so pale. Maybe in time, her words to Sora would take on more meaning.

(&)

**King Mickey's Castle**

"You say Namine is here?" Mickey asked of Donald Duck.

"Yes, my king. She arrived yesterday."

"Yesterday? Was that not Sora and Kairi's wedding day?"

"Yes, your grace, it was."  
Mickey frowned, and Donald waited for the storm, but the king remained calm.

"The wedding did take place, did it not?"  
"Yes, my lord, just as scheduled, and in less time, I might add, than the six months you allotted."

Mickey was silent for several moments. "Are the rumors still coming in concerning Namine's association with young Axel Kirkpatrick?"

"Yes. She has been careful, but a few have seen her."

"I must tread with caution where Lord Karkpatrick is concerned; I want to do everything possible to keep his alliance."

"Because of his wife's connections with other kingdoms?"

"Yes. See to it that Namine is at my table tonight," Mickey now told the loyal counselor. "She hasn't graced our courts with her fair countenance in several months, and I wish to visit with her.

Hours later Mickey had his wish, as Namine, a vision in black, sat beside him at the head table. They had talked of many things over the course of the meal, but Mickey now mentioned the wedding.

"Why didn't you attend your sister's wedding?"  
"I will." Namine didn't even hesitate. "It's next week."

"No, Namine, it was yesterday."  
She really could do the most amazing things with her eyes but Mickey was not fooled.

"Yesterday? Surely you jest, my lord. I am certain my mother said next week."

"No," Mickey said with a shake of his head while pretending to be absorbed with his food.

"I'll have to send word of my regrets." Namine's voice was a study of contrition.

"Why didn't you want the man yourself?" Mickey asked, knowing that Donald, from the nearby seat, was hearing all and watching very carefully.

"My sister's heart was set on him." Again her voice was regretful.

"Well, she's a lucky girl. I have great plans for Sora of Twilight Crest."

"Oh?" Namine tried for casual interest, but couldn't quite pull it off. Mickey had to fight a self-satisfied smile.

"Yes. He's an earl now, but I have better from him."

So as not to turn his head, Mickey only glanced out of the corner of his eye. He could not see the beautiful blonde's face but the hand, tightening to white around her goblet, told him all he needed to know.

**Well they may be married but the story is far from over get ready for the next chapter.**


	28. Dinner with the King

It was very hard for Kairi to see Sora's family leave, but the time had come

**Don't have much to say but enjoy anyway.**

It was very hard for Kairi to see Sora's family leave, but the time had come. Unbeknownst to her, the family had discussed leaving in stages, but when all was said and done, it was decided that a mass exodus was best.

Kairi new she would miss them all, but Aerith's absence was especially going to pain her. She had been with them at Twilight Crest for so long that Kairi found herself asking just how she was going to handle her departure. If the tears clogging her throat were any indication, she was not going to enjoy it at all.

She was in deep conversation with that very woman as Sora, just yards away in the courtyard, spoke with his mother and brothers.

"Plan to come again in the spring."  
"Kairi's birthday?" Bell guessed correctly.

"Yes," Sora went on. "We will have a tourney and celebrate my wife's eighteenth years in a style befitting her."

No one could stop the smiles over the way Sora had said _my wife._ It was a delight to watch his live of her blossom. They talked on for some minutes while Aerith and Kairi had their time.

"You'll come again soon?"  
Aerith hugged her. "Of course I will. You could come to see me as well."

Kairi's eyes widened, and Aerith laughed. It was clear that the younger girl had never considered this.

"Oh, Kairi," Aerith now turned earnest; "I can't begin to express what you have done for me."  
Kairi smiled. "Not I, Aerith, God alone."  
"Yes," the new believer agreed. "God alone. I like that, Kairi. I will remember to walk with God alone."  
Kairi hugged her again.

"I still have so many questions," she told Kairi after a moment.

"And you will find the answers, Aerith. Of that I'm sure. And don't forget Michael. He will be searching as well."

As if he'd heard his name, that young man joined them.

"I can see that Mother is going to cry halfway home." Michael voice was light, and Aerith teased him right back.

"Oh, I don't know; I might cry all the way."

Michael gave her a comical look of horror and then thanked Kairi solemnly.

"I hope you will visit often," she told him. "And bring your mother."

"I will plan on it," he said and bent to kiss her cheek.

The other gathered now, and soon all were exchanging last-minute hugs before riding on their way.

The courtyard seemed empty without them, and Kairi's heart was heavy. In truth, she wished she could go to her room and have a good cry.

The idea was temping, but she Kairi suddenly remembered that she had lost some of her privacy upon her marriage. Having to enter through Sora's room was at times something of a hindrance.

"Will you be all right?" Sora asked of her when the dust of the inner keep had begun to settle.

"I am not sure," she answered honestly.

Sora put a gentle arm around her shoulders, but when she stiffened he immediately withdrew. It was clear that she wanted to mourn on her own. Still, he cared and wanted her to know this.

"I shall be at the training fields if you need me."  
"Thank you, Sora," Kairi told him, and watched as he turned and walked away in the morning sun.

(&)

The first day of November was upon them when a missive came from the king. The king wished to see both Sora of Twilight Crest and his bride of six weeks. Kairi nearly panicked.

"Why would he wish to see us? We have done as he asked."

"Kairi," Sora tried to reassure her. "There is nothing to fear. As you stated, we have done as he asked; he merely wants to see us."

"But Sora, he's the _king."_

"He is but a mouse, Kairi, and no one to be feared."  
She tried to calm the frantic beating of her heart, but it was with an effort. The missive asked that Sora present himself in one week, which left Kairi little time is she had nothing appropriate to wear. Kairi turned suddenly from her husband and started way.

"Where are you going?"  
"To check on my clothing." _And yours!_ Kairi suddenly thought. She turned back. "Have you something to wear, Sora?"  
He hid a smile. "I'm sure I have several suitable choices."  
Kairi nodded absently and continued on her way. Sora said something, but she didn't attend. It was all too sudden.

However, as Kairi climbed the stairs a bright spot appeared on the horizon. Aerith lived in the area, and Sora was sure to plan a visit.

(&)

Kairi had been to the magical kingdom many years ago and had enjoyed it immensely. She thought she might enjoy it once again, but her nerves were so rattled that she saw little as they rode toward the king's residence after a long day on the road.

Kairi had never known such disappointment as to find out that they were expected to stay at the Castle. Sora promised her a visit to Aerith's before they returned to Twilight Crest, but Kairi, wishing she could see a familiar face; felt very let down that it could not be sooner.  
The castle was grand, but Kairi felt little elation as they entered. She was tired and dirty, and more than anything desired a bath and bed. She knew that her servants felt the same way, and if it had been possible to ask a fairy godmother to be back at Twilight Crest, Kairi could have done so.

"Good evening, my lord. Good evening, my lady," a guard intoned as he met them in the vast foyer. "I will show you to your rooms. The king dines in an hour and requests your presence."

Sora nodded, having clearly expected this, but Kairi could have wept. With the late hour, it was inconceivable to her that the king had still not eaten. She and Sora had not taken refreshment either, but Kairi was too tired to care.

Gaining their rooms took some time as they walked down one massive hallway after another, but they were finally in their own suite. Mrs. Potts was unpacking for Kairi, but Sora soon joined them and dismissed Kairi's faithful lady with a nod.

"Will you be all right?" It seemed this was all Sora asked her of late.

"It seems that I have little choice to be anything else."

"On the contrary, if you are not dong well, I will make your regrets to Mickey."

"You can't do that!" Kairi was horrified, and Sora actually laughed.

"Kairi, he is no monster. Indeed, he is a mouse who likes to have his way, but if you are tired he will understand."

Kairi stood and tried to reckon with all that had occurred. She drew a huge breath and let it out slowly.

"I will join you. I am tired, but not overly so, and I do not thing I will sleep at all if I must wait until morning to meet the king."

Sora smiled at her pluck but wasn't at all surprised. The Kairi he knew rose to every occasion. "I'll call for you shortly."

"I'll be ready."  
Thirty minutes later Kairi was as good as her word. Her wimple in place, she was a vision in navy blue and gold when Sora came for her. Since she'd taken some time to pray, her face was serene. She took Sora's offered arm, and fortunately for Kairi, he began a conversation meant to soothe.

"I really preferred it when you wore your hair down."  
"You did? You never told me that before."

"I'm telling you now."

"Well, I'm a married woman now. It's not proper for my hair to hang long."

"Says who?"  
"Well," Kairi faltered. "Everyone."  
"Umm." Sora sounded clearly skeptical. "I guess I'll go along with it while we are here, but I am the final say at Twilight Crest, and when we get home, you can do away with your wimples."  
"Why, Sora, that's outrageous! It's not proper, I tell you."  
"And who says we need to be proper all the time? It's probably 'everyone' again."  
Kairi smiled at his teasing, but realizing that he was quiet serious about wanting her hair down. Indeed, it was a good ting she did not know. It would have left them arguing when they reached King Mickey's massive dining hall.

"The Earl and Countess of Twilight," the foot man announced in a thundering voice as Sora and Kairi stood on the threshold.

As they stepped forward, Sora felt Kairi's hand tighten on his arm, and he spoke to her in a soft, reassuring voice.

"You will do me proud, Kairi. You have nothing to worry about."

"What if I say the wrong thing?"

"You won't."

He sounded so confident that Kairi felt reassured. Her chin rose slightly as they walked across the huge tile floor, and when she saw a group of women watching her handsome husband with appreciative eyes, she smiled with great pride.

Mickey was in a group against one wall, and Sora moved slowly in that direction. It had been years since they'd seen one another, but Mickey recognized him. Sora knew some pride of his own when Mickey broke away and came toward them. Kairi curtsied low, and Sora bowed when the king stopped a few feet before them.

"Welcome, Sora," Mickey spoke, his voice high and joyful.

"Thank you, my lord. If it pleases your highness, my I present my wife, Lady Kairi of Hollow Bastion."

"Hello Kairi. Welcome to my home."

"Thank you, your grace. I am honored at your hospitality."

The king smiled. He had heard that Namine's younger sister could not hold a candle to that blonde beauty, but Mickey found her lovely and very charming. It passed trough his mind that she might also be a deceitful as Namine, but then he warned himself not to judge too swiftly.

"I would like to meet with you tomorrow, Sora."  
"Yes, my lord."  
"Afternoon. Two o' clock."  
"Certainly."  
With that, the king moved off. Kairi stood in shock.

"That's all there is to it?"  
Sora's grin was lopsided. "Well, that's all there is for you. I must still meet with Mickey tomorrow."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"No. curious, but not afraid."  
Kairi was amazed at his calm. She did not know what she would have done without him.

They circulated some, and Kairi met other lords and ladies, but it wasn't long before they were seated separately for dinner. Kairi found herself seated among men and women she did not know, but who had obviously been to court before.

Kairi did a lot of smiling and nodding, but because she was not comfortable with the way the mentioned different people who were not in attendance and systematically tore them apart, she didn't have much to say. It was one of the longest meals of her life an hour after the meal ended; she had still not seen Sora.

But God was taking care of her. Two older women had come to peak with her. They were not among the women she had dined with, and Kairi found real companionship with them. One was Lady Daisy, who was a lady in waiting and the others was Lady Miny Mouse_,_ wife of the King. They seemed genuinely interested in her, and within moment Kairi was confidently sharing with them. She soon learned that both were old enough to be her mother, but it didn't seem to matter. They chatted freely and without restraint, and Kairi detected no malicious intent in either woman.

Some 20 minutes later the threesome, who had been speaking near one of the hearts, moved from the head that was when Kairi heard the voice. Her footsteps lagged, and she finally came to a halt.

"Kairi?" Lady Daisy spoke. "What it is?"  
"That voice," Kairi said.

Both women stared at her. The room was so noisy that it was barely possible to make out any one voice, but Kairi looked certain.

"What voice. "Lady Miny asked.

Kairi's head turned slowly until she spotted a tall, well-built, red-haired man just a few feet away. Kairi stared at him, listening to his every world as though mesmerized. She was suddenly back in the forest on the awful night she had been ambushed.

_We lost men tonight over a trunk full of homespun rags! There's nothing here but some good horse flesh. Let's ride._

"That's him," Kairi said, her voice still soft.

"Who, Kairi?"

"He's the one." Kairi's voice was louder now. "The man who helped killed my father's men and stole my father's horses."  
Everyone within ten feet stopped and stared. Kairi took no notice. She was still watching the young lord when he turned burning eyes in her direction and stared at her. A burning heat ran all over Kairi. She wanted to cry Sora's name, but she was too frightened to move or speak.

The crowd that had grown so silent all began to speak at once. The nose was so overwhelming that Kairi began to tremble from head to foot. A moment passed, or maybe an hour, Kairi couldn't tell. She felt a hand on her arm and someone calling her name, but everything was receding.

Kairi slid into unconsciousness long before she realized that the hand holding her, and the voice calling her name belonged to the one she hand wanted to call for just moments before.

**I am not done with the next chapter yet so you will have to wait. Please R&R.**


	29. Kairi's time out

Kairi moved her head to the side to avoid the smell that burned her nose, but still persisted

Kairi moved her head to the side to avoid the smell that burned her nose, but still persisted. She gasped and tried to speak, and suddenly the air cleared. With her head pounding, she attempted to open her eyes. The drifted open very slowly, and she took a moment to focus. When she did, she found Sora leaning over her, his face harsh with concern.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped weakly, her small hands fisted in to the front of his shirt "He's here! The man who attacked us in the forest. He's in the dining hall."  
"Hush, Kairi," his voice soothed. "You've had a long day."  
"No, Sora, no." Kairi's voice was turning desperate. "I swear to you, it's him He's here."  
"Kairi, Kairi." Sora's voice was pained. "You're overly tired. Now try to rest; try to calm yourself."

He didn't believe her…wouldn't even listen to her. Kairi began to cry, and Sora, feeling very helpless, gathered her against him and let her sob. Kairi continued to try to reason with Sora but didn't realize that she was speaking only in her head. He didn't answer her because he couldn't hear her, and Kairi was growing weaker and more lethargic by the minute.

She was nearly asleep when she heard Sora talking to Tron.

"What is it?"  
"Mickey wishes to see you."  
"Now?"  
"Yes."  
Sora placed Kairi gently against the pillows and began to rise, but she suddenly gripped him with a strength he didn't know she possessed.

"Don't leave me, Sora. Please, don't leave me. That man is here, and I beg you not to leave me."  
Sora hesitated. He'd never seen her like this and was seriously considering refusing Mickey.

"I'll stay with her, Sora." Tron's voice came low to his ears, and Sora knew he could trust none better.

"I must go, Kairi, but Tron will be with you all the time."  
"Sora."  
"Shh," he hushed her again. "I will return as soon as I am able and come directly to you."  
Miraculously, Kairi calmed. She knew in her panic she had not been trusting God, but now it was time. Kairi wished Sora did no have to leave, but she would accept the situation.

Sora saw the acquiescence on her face and rose. Kairi sat up, and although still shaking, walked with him to the door. They did not exchange words before he left, but Sora looked deeply into her eyes before opening the door and stepping without.

(&)

"Tell me about the incident of which your wife speaks."  
Sora answered his king quietly, telling him in detail of the attack in the forest, as well as the report that the same attackers had been seen hear the home of Lulu Francesca.

Donald Duck was nearby, taking in every word as well, but neither he nor Mickey gave a flicker or recognition. They had been given secondhand news of all these events, and some that Sora was not aware of, but neither of them let on.

"Young Axel denied ever seeing your wife and has now left. He was very insulted," Mickey said at last.

"Yes, my lord."  
"Can you control your wife or not, Sora of Twilight Crest?"  
"Yes, your grace, I can. I am most sorry for the incident."  
Mickey stared at him, his expression giving nothing away.

"We will not meet later today as planned." They stood now in the wee hours of the morning. "Come to my chamber tomorrow morning. Ten o' clock."

"Yes, my lord."  
Sora was shown out, but neither Mickey nor Donald made a more to retire.

"He tells the truth," Mickey stated.

"I believe you are right, my lord."

"The girl, Kairi. Is she all right?"  
"She is resting but very upset."  
Mickey nodded. "For a time I thought she might be of her sister's ilk, but I think not."  
"I quite agree wit you, my king. I believe Kairi sincere in her outburst."  
"I hate to do it, but if there is one more charge against young Axel, I'll give him the boot, his father's connections or no."

Donald nodded. "I can't see as you have any choice."  
"I thought you would see it that way. Go to bed, Donald. I'll see you at noon."  
"Goodnight, Mickey. Sleep well."

The faithful servant and friend left on silent feet, but even if he'd stomped away, Mickey would not have heard. He was deep in thought with the task of weighing two men in the balance, and it was nearly an hour later before Mickey made his choice and sought his own bed.

(&)

"I wish to try to explain to you."  
"There is no need," Sora told Kairi the next day as they sat together for their noon meal in the private salon in there suite.

"Yes, Sora, there is. I am calm now, but I don't think you understood."

"Kairi," Sora jumped in, "I understood everything. You saw the man that attacked you in the forest and stole your father's hoses."

Kairi could only stare at him. "If you understood, the why didn't—"

"Because you were my only concern at the moment. You were hysterical. There was nothing I could do about Axel Kirkpatrick, so I just—"

"Is that his name?"  
"Yes, but as I stated, you were my only concern. I also knew it was only a matter of time before Mickey would wish to see me."

"What did he say?" Kairi looked uncertain for the first time."  
"He wanted to know what you were talking about and then asked me if I could indeed control my wife."  
Kairi's eyes dropped, and she blushed to the roots of her hair. Sora didn't try to lessen her embarrassment but let the full import of her actions sink in.

"Axel was highly insulted, and Mickey did not seem overly please with the whole incident," Sora told her softly. "I understand you're upset, Kairi, but it seems nearly everyone in the room heart you accuse the man."  
"But he did it." Kairi thought this explained all.

"Be that as it may, you insulted that man. I believe you, and somehow I think Mickey does as well, but what if you'd been wrong? Thing of the shame. We've drawn enough attention to ourselves at it is."  
Sora's last words were voiced in irritation, and Kairi became a bit test herself. They continued to eat, but now there was a strained silence between them. After a time, Kairi spoke up, telling Sora in very few words that she wanted to be alone.

"You'd best ready yourself for your meeting with Mickey."  
"That meeting is canceled. I am to see him tomorrow morning."

Kairi looked as frustrated as she felt. "What are we to do around here until tomorrow?"  
Feeling put out with his wife, Sora stood. "I don't know about you, but I am going to the archery butts. His majesty has some of the finest in the land."

"And what of me?"  
Sora speared her with a glance, knowing he was being ruthless. "We are delayed her, Kairi, because of your outburst. Do not vet your wrath on me for something you have done."

Kairi knew he was right, but her pride rushed to her fore.

"Very well, I shall take a walk on my own."  
"I shouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Why? Is Lord Kirkpatrick still here?" Kairi's face had become fearful, but Sora hardened his heart against all compassion.

"No, but the entire castle is talking of you, and I should ting you would want to lie low, as it were."  
Knowing he was being unfair but feeling very frustrated in the whole ordeal, Sora turned away. It was amazing how easy it was to take thing out on his wife. Had he been home, he would have pursued Axel Kirpatric to the ends of the earth seeking answers, but this was Mickey's domain, and he was not at liberty to take the law into his hands or even to begin an investigation.

Of course, one could learn many tings just by walking the hallways and grounds of the Magical Kingdome. Sora had spoken the truth to Kairi about the visiting the archery fields, but he did not intend to take a direct path there.

(&)

Kairi retired to her room and spent the next hour in prayer. Sora's words had been right, but his delivery of the message was one of the harshest she had ever received. Kairi was wrapped in pity for some time.

Many minutes passed before Kairi realized the embarrassment she had caused her spouse. They had been invited as a guest of the king, and Kairi had spouted off after dinner like a servant girl.

Hot tears filled her eyes as she confessed her sins to God and made an effort to give the whole ordeal over to His care. Kairi longed for her copy of the Psalms and Proverbs, but she has feared brining it from her room at Twilight Crest. Instead, she stopped and dwelt on f few of the many verses she had already taken into her heart. She found the most comfort in the first few verses of Psalms 27.

"The Lord is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear? The Lord is my strength of my life; of whom shall I be afraid? When the wicked, even mine enemies and my foes, came upon me to eat up my flesh, they stumbled and fell. Though an host should encamp against me, my heart shall not fear; though war should rise against me, in this will I be confident…For in the times of trouble he shall hide me in his pavilion; in the secret of his tabernacle shall he hide me; he shall set me up upon a rock."

Kairi asked God to score these verses into her heart so that her words and actions would be changed forever. She so wanted to leave a godly impression with those watching her in this place, and even though she knew they thought her a hysterical young female, she determined to leave a better last impression than she had a first.

Kairi had just come to this resolve when Mrs. Potts asked if she would see Lady Minnie, the Queen of The magical Kingdom.

"Of course, Mrs. Potts. Please show her into the salon."  
Kairi took a moment to check her appearance and then worked at not showing her embarrassment as she joined the queen.

"How are you Kairi?"

"I am doing well, my lady; think you for asking." Kairi's cheeks were slightly pink, but the other woman didn't seem to notice. The queen laughed softly. "Please call me Minnie. I tell you, Kairi, sometimes I am very dull."  
"I just figured out that you are Kairi—Aerith's Kairi!"

"You know Aunt Aerith?"  
"We've been friends for years. She could hardly wait to tell me of her conversation. Had I realized it last night, I'd have told Daisy. She would have been trilled as well."  
Again, Kairi could only stare. They had both been so kind last night, but it had never once occurred to Kairi that they shared a faith in Christ.

"I didn't realize," Kairi finally said. "I'm sorry to say that Aerith never mentioned you."  
Minnie smiled. "She never said anything about Min?"

"Why, yes she did."  
"That's me. She never called me Minnie. We met shortly after I became queen of the magical kingdom, and the name Min started as a joke. Now it's all she ever calls me."

"You're Min?"  
"Yes."  
Kairi couldn't stop her smile. "She's talked of you repeatedly, telling me how trilled you were going to be when she told you of both her and Michael."  
"And I _was_ thrilled, as you can well imagine, but right now, my feet hurt."  
Kairi gawked at her.

"Oh!" the younger woman finally cried. "Where are my manners"? Please sit down."  
They both landed on the settee in a gale of laughter and talked for the next two hours. Kairi had never met such a mouse. She reminded her greatly f other mother-in-law, and Kairi was like a sponge whenever the older woman talked. At one point Minnie promised to pray that God's will would be done.

The time was rowing late when Minnie asked Kairi how she enjoyed marriage. Kairi did not take offense; she was glad to share with someone.

"We had words this morning over the incident last night, but most often Sora and I get on very well. We have or times of trouble, but in the truth I love being married to Sora. He is beyond kindness to me."  
The queen studied her face. Uncertainty appeared momentarily in Kairi's eyes.

"There is something you don't like, isn't there, Kairi?"  
Kairi's face flamed, and her eyes dropped. "I can't speak of it, Minnie. It's a sin for me not to be content with my lot."  
Silent for some moments, the older woman placed her gloved hand beneath Kairi's chin and raised the girls' eyes to her own.  
"I will not press you to explain, Kairi, but if it's what I'm thinking of, you're wrong. There is no sin in such pleasure. Do not settle for endurance. It's something to be enjoyed."

Kairi's blush only deepened, and Minnie could tell that her words had not been taken to heart. The older woman determined to pray.

"I really must be going."  
They both stood.

"I can't wait to see Aerith and tell her of your visit. I am sure Sora plans for us to go there."  
"Oh, Kairi." Minnie's voice held regret. "Aerith and Michael left just last week for Bell's home in the north. I know she planned to stay for a time."  
Kairi surprised her with a smile. "Then I am especially glad that God gave me this time with you. It was just what I needed."  
The two embraced.

"Take care, Kairi and go with God."  
"Thank you, Minnie. You will never know how you have blessed my heart."  
The parted then, and when Sora returned an hour later Kairi was still on a cloud. She told him of their meeting, and Sora was truly pleased for his wife. Still, he knew that the news he must share would removed some of the sparkle form her eye.

Just before he'd returned to the room, a missive had been delivered to him from Donald Duck. It seemed that Kairi was expected to attend Sora's meeting with the king as well.


	30. Sora's party gains a level

**Not that many chapters left in the story. What have you thought of it so far and what was your favorite part?**

Kairi could eat nothing the following morning, but she felt no hunger, only fear, when she eventually stood outside Mickey's chambers. When they had left their rooms, Kairi fund dozens of speculative eyes resting on them. It was almost more than the young countess could take.

She had tried to give herself and the situation to God, but still her stomach clenched. The apprehension was not just for herself, but Sora. He had proven himself a loyal lord, and now Kairi, in a moment's time, had evidently ruined his reputation. She felt more grief for that than anything else she'd ever done.

Sora had not laid such a claim at her door, but it was the truth. He had been very kind to her when he'd returned yesterday, they had spent a pleasant evening on their own rooms, but Kairi knew well what she had done.

"His royal highness, King Mickey will see you now."

The footman seemed pompous enough to be a king himself. But Kairi took little notice. Sora stepped back to let her precede him and within seconds they stood before the king of the magical kingdom.

"Come forward."  
The two approached, and Kairi found herself under Mickey's close-eyed scrutiny.

"I hope you will grace my court often, Lady Kairi, but it is to be hoped that you will learn to control your tongue."

"I am sorry, your grace. It was very foolish of me."



Mickey nodded and felt solid confirmation that Kairi was nothing like Namine. That blonde creature would never have admitted to a wrong. An instant later he transferred his attention to Sora. Kairi was forgotten.

"I have some lands for you, Sora of Twilight Crest. Are you up to the added responsibility?"  
"Yes, my liege. I accept them with humble gratitude and the hope of serving you better."  
"Very good. I also have a new title for and anticipate that you will continue to serve me well as the Duke of Twilight."

Sora's head bowed. "This humble duke thanks you, my king, and offers his sword to defend your crown as you rule this kingdom, the greatest country in the entire world."  
"It is good," Mickey's voice rang out. "Journey home safely now. I will like as not send for you soon."  
Sora and Kairi bowed their way from the room, and a moment later the footman announced their presence into the hall.

"The Duke and Duchess of Twilight."  
Kairi's hand rested calmly on Sora's arm, but she could not for the life of her understand why. Sora had been made a duke! It was all too fantastic to be real, but the fact that he had not been rebuked caused her no end of relief.

Kairi realized then how proud she was of her husband. She had never heard him talk as he had to King Mickey. Where had he learned to say all the right things?

The same eyes studied them as before, but this time Kairi took little notice. She was too busy working through all that had just occurred. They were back at the rooms before Kairi even felt her feet on the floor, and once inside Kairi could only turn and stare at her husband. Sora stared right back, his face solemn.



"Were you surprised?"  
"Yes," he admitted. Indeed, his voice sounded like he was trying to take it in as well.

"I am very pleased for you, Sora. I thought Mickey might banish you from court because of me."

"Oh, Kairi, why did you not tell me of your fear?"  
She shrugged. "I thought you would only say 'twas my fault and that would be true."  
Sora shook his head. "It was unfortunate, but not that severe. And also keep in mind—Mickey does not do things impetuously, Kairi. His plans for me were most likely settled long before now. Do not forget that I rode into battle for him over a year age. He does not forget such things."  
Kairi nodded. "Nevertheless, I am pleased for you, Sora. You will serve well the title of duke."

"What of yourself, Kairi? You are now a duchess."  
Kairi shrugged. "It is you I care about."

Sora was very moved by her words. He would have shown what was in his heart, but the situation was not private enough; they could be disturbed at any moment. Unfortunately for Kairi it never occurred to Sora to just reach out and touch her hand or gently kiss her lips. And just as unfortunately, it would take some time for Sora to understand that this was the very reason she stiffened at his touch.

(&)

Kairi spent her first Christmas at Twilight Crest alone. Sora had been called to Mickey in the middle of December. The king, weary to death of losing men, money, and time, sent Sora and several other lords north. As emissaries of peace, they rode out with a full battalion of men to the border of Dragon Land.

Still just a bride, Kairi stayed at home in the country. Many young women in her situation would have gone to tier parents' home, but even thought Kairi had heard from both father and mother, she did not 

feel welcome at Hallow Bastion for prolonged stay. Also, the fact that she didn't know when Sora would arrive home caused her to stay put.

This did not bother her, and the castle spent one of its busiest winters with Kairi at the helm. Aerith came for a visit, staying for almost a month. While she was there, a group of knights stopped in long enough to deliver a letter to Kairi. They have seen Sora, and although he didn't know when he would be able to come home, he had wanted them to bring word to Twilight Crest.

Kairi waited until she could find time to go to her room and be alone to read her letter. It was very short, and Kairi could see that he'd ordered a scribe to write it, but it nevertheless touched her heart.

_Kairi,_

_I am well. Thinking of you. If you are with child, please take care. Will be home soon. Act in wisdom._

_Sora._

Although it was short, the letter meant a great deal to her. She was not with child, and for the first time Kairi wondered just how disappointing that might be to her husband. Every man wants sons to continue the line, but note ever man receives his wish. Her father was a fine example of that. Ansem's only brother was dead. Kairi assumed some distant cousin would take Hallo Bastion Castle on her father's death.

Who would inherit Twilight Crest if there was never a male heir? One of Sora's brothers most likely. Kairi would like to present Sora with a child; indeed, she was sure it would make him quite glad if only it didn't require…Kairi refused to finish the thought.

_You are positively wicked, Kairi, _she told herself. _How can you expect Sora to see you as a godly woman if you act like that? If you can think of nothing better to dwell on, you had best get back to work. _



(&)

Sora's back ached some, but the castle was in sight, and that was all that mattered. A night here at Olympus, as a guest of Lord Hercules Osborn, and then tomorrow he could ride for home.

The men had never met before Mickey's call, but they had been together in the north country for over 12 weeks, and there was little they didn't share. Sora found Herc, who was ten years older, to be a man of his word, a mighty warrior, and a lover of all that was right. Sora had come to admire him greatly.

Being to the south now, since they had just reported to Mickey in the Magical Kingdom, and being just a days' ride from Twilight Crest, make it difficult to stop over, Herc pressed him and Sora agreed. It would be good to sleep in a bed and sup from a table and trencher.

They rode side by side through the massive gates, their men stretched out behind them. All the keep seemed to cheer over their lord's arrival. Hercules was the Marquess of Overton, and he had shared with Sora many times about the loyalty of his servants.

Hercules had also shared about Megara. The men were dismounting in the inner bailey when a woman care running, and Sora knew it was she. She was tall, slim, and a brunette, and in a moment she had thrown her arms around her husband. Hercules swung her around with a great laugh, and when they stopped, he looked down only at her. Sora watched unashamedly as Meg's hands tenderly cupped her husband's face and she reached up on tiptoe to kiss him.

"I missed you so," she said.

"And I you."  
"I love you, Herc," she said, and kissed him again.



Sora turned away then and did not hear his friends' reply. He didn't have to take his imagination far to know that his reception from Kairi would be vastly different. She ran Twilight Crest to perfection, and he knew she would do anything he asked, but she was not an affectionate woman. Indeed he was finding, quite the opposite.

"Sora," Hercules now called to him, his arm still around his wife. "Come, and meet my Meg."  
Sora came forward and was rewarded with her warm smile.

"YOU have ridden far, Sora, and I am glad you have taken time to stop before going home."

"My men and I appreciate you hospitality."  
Meg smiled again. "I will go now and see to your needs." She smiled at Sora and then said to her husband, "The children are anxious to see you."  
"We will be right along." He watched her go and turned back to Sora with a huge smile. He threw an arm around the younger man's shoulders and urged him to the house.

"Come, Sora, come and eat. Before you know it the morning will be upon you, and you can go home to Kairi." Out of pure contentment, Hercules gave a great shout of laughter. "Then it will by your turn to be greeted as I have been."  
Hercules happened to glance at Sora's face then, and what he saw stopped him short. It was gone now, but he had very definitely seen hardness in Sora's eyes.

"Did you fight with Kairi before you left?"  
"No." Sora faced him, but his body was a bit stiff.

"What is it then?"  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Yes, you do. I said you would be greeted as I was, but that's not so, is it?"



"You overstep yourself, Herc," Sora warned.

"Nay, Sora, I do not." The older man was not easily intimidated. "WE have shared nearly all and learned much from each other in these last weeks, but each time we spoke of our families I sensed emptiness in you. Do you love your wife?"  
"Yes," Sora answered without hesitation.

"Have you told her?"  
Sora frowned. "I protect her and provide for her. I tell her in a thousand ways every day."  
Hercules shook his head. "It's not the same, Sora. A woman needs to hear."

"That's ridiculous!" Sora disdained. "She is not an affectionate woman; it would change nothing."  
"Sora, you are wrong. Do you court her? Do you romance her?"  
This was the second time someone had advised him to do such. His mother's words seemed so long ago that he had completely forgotten about them. Still…

"You do not know her—" Sora began, but Hercules laid hold of his broad shoulders.

"I do not need to know her to know _about _her. Meg and I knew each other two hours when we became husband and wife. I found her beautiful, so 'twas no difficult thing. I learned later that it was torture for her. For months she froze at my touch.

"Then she began to grow thin and depressed. It took some time, but I finally understood that it's different for a woman. I began to bring her flowers, hold her hand, and even kiss her without presence."  
Sora stared at the older man. It had never once occurred to him that Kairi was responding to his treatment of her. He thought now about the way she hugged his family and even the children who lived at Twilight Crest. She was certainly affectionate with them. He was doing something wrong—quite possibly everything.



"I do not wish to pry into the most private part of your life, Sora, but what I have told you is true."  
Sora finally nodded but didn't speak. A part of him still wanted to deny all of this and lay the blame at Kairi's feet.

"Come along," the older man continued. "We will wash and eat, and you can think on what I've said. 'Twill be no embarrassment for me should you want to discuss this again."  
Sora thanked him sincerely, and the men walked toward the high, stone edifice. Olympus was a fine home, a showplace, but Sora took little notice. His heart was completely centered on the little redhead awaiting him at Twilight Crest.

(&)

**Hallow Bastion**

"Why, Namine." Larxene's voice held surprise at the sight of her oldest daughter but no particular pleasure. She hadn't been home for months, and even though Larxene had worried for her, she had also enjoyed a better relationship with Ansem than she'd ever had in her life.

"Hello, Mother." Namine's voice was very sweet, but for the first time Larxene did not respond I kind.

"Where have you been?" Larxene wished to know.

Namine hesitated. Her mother was not happy with her, and this was something new. In truth, she was only home because she needed money, but that wasn't going to work if Larxene was vexed with her. A new tactic was needed.

"Why, Mother, did you not receive my letter?"  
"No." Larxene's voice was cold.



Namine sigh was deep. "No one is dependable these days. I wrote telling you I was spending the winter in Wonderland. I hope you weren't worried."  
"Not overly," Larxene said, suddenly realizing it was the truth. Again this perplexed Namine.

"Oh, Mother," she remarked, as thought she just had a thought. "You're not sill upset about my missing Kairi's wedding, are you?"  
"No, Namine, I'm not." This, too, was the truth. "Kairi has done well for herself. I am quite proud of her."

Namine nearly panicked. Her mother had never in her life had a good work for her younger sister. What in the world had gone on? For the first time Namine saw that she'd been away too long.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, just managing to keep her voice light.

"Oh, hadn't you heart?" Larxene's voice was triumphant with genuine pleasure. "Sora's been made a duke. Your sister in the Duchess of Briscoe."

Under the guise of adjusting the hem of her gown, Namine managed to duck her head and turn away. Her face was a mask of rage. She didn't speak until she had her voice under control.

"Well, now, isn't that grand! Maybe I should go and visit to extend my apologizes and then my congratulations."

Namine turned with a smile, and Larxene, still wanting to think the best of this selfish child, was swiftly taken in.

"Oh, Namine, that's a wonderful idea. I know they would love to have you."  
Namine nodded serenely before the conversation went to general topics. Larxene's heart was filled with well-being over Namine's benevolent attitude. Namine's heart was filled with hatred, first for 

Mickey, the man who had increased Sora's title, and then for her sister, that redhead cow who had been lucky enough to land on her feet.

**With this another chapter comes to a close. Now Namie is a rather dangerous character, you don't suppose that she would do something to destroy Sora's and Kairi's fragile relationship, would she?**


End file.
